


Stolz und Vorurteil - Was wäre wenn?

by Morathi_Cain



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Genderbending, M/M, Vorurteile
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was wäre, wenn die Bennets statt Elizabeth einen Sohn hätten?<br/>Matthew Bennet, gerade frisch vom College zurück, sieht sich mit seiner heiratswütigen Mutter und seinen Schwestern konfrontiert. Da sein Vater sich lieber aus allen Angelegenheiten raus hält, nimmt er sich vor etwas Ordnung in das Familienchaos zu bringen.<br/>Doch dann tauchen die neuen Nachbarn auf und bringen alle seine Pläne durcheinander.<br/>____________<br/>Fitzwilliam Darcy kommt mit seinem besten Freund nach Netherfield. Nicht, dass er erwartet hätte, dass die Zeit hier ereignisreich werden würde. Er will nur ein paar Wochen bleiben, bevor er zurück zu seiner Schwester geht. Doch dann verliebt sich Charles in Jane Bennet und damit sind Begegnungen mit Mr. Bennet vorprogrammiert - nicht gerade ein Lichtblick, wenn man vor ihm dessen komplette Familie beleidigt hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolz und Vorurteil - Was wäre wenn?

**Author's Note:**

> Ich liebe Lizzie aus Stolz und Vorurteil. Und doch kam ich beim Lesen nicht umhin mich zu fragen, wie es wohl gelaufen wäre, wenn die Bennets stattdessen einen Sohn gehabt hätten.  
> Auf zum wundervollen Chaos!  
> Viel Spaß =)

Mit Stolz und Vorurteil - Teil 1

„Hast du jemals so ein wundervolles Geschöpf gesehen, Darcy? Du kannst nicht, wage es nicht, mir zu widersprechen!“  
Doch weder widerspricht Darcy, noch gibt er sonst einen Kommentar von sich. Lediglich das kurze Heben seiner linken Augenbraue signalisiert Mr. Bingly, dass sein bester Freund ihm zuhört. Das ist ihm Bestätigung genug und er fährt mit seiner Schwärmerei für Jane Bennett fort.  
Sein Begleiter dagegen lässt den Blick eher desinteressiert über die Menge um ihn schweifen. Keine der Damen reizt ihn, oder erweckt sein Interesse. Und die Herren sehen auch nicht aus, als würden sie interessante Gesprächspartner abgeben.  
„Möchtest du nicht auch mit einem dieser bezaubernden Geschöpfe tanzen?“, dringt wieder einmal die Stimme seines Freundes zu ihm durch. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie befreundet sind. Sie sind wie Tag und Nacht. Nur eine grundlegende Ehrlichkeit ist ihnen gemein. Bei Bingly äußert sie sich positiv, schüchtern, fröhlich. Bei Darcy dagegen grob, erschreckend, manchmal sogar ungalant. In den meisten Fällen negativ. Aber vielleicht ist es eben ihr Gegensatz, der sie zusammen und auf dem Boden hält.

Doch trotz allem, lässt sich Darcy nicht von seinem Freund überzeugen: „Nein.“  
Aber Bingly lässt sich nicht abschrecken: „Ein Muffel wie eh und je. Als würdest du dein Gesicht verlieren. Aber was sagst du zu den restlichen Miss Bennetts? Sind sie nicht bezaubernd? Find ich jedenfalls.“  
„Da du selbst eine Kröte noch bezaubernd, oder gar liebenswert finden würdest, sagt das nichts aus. Aber um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen, nein, ich empfinde nicht dasselbe. Sie sind unreif, ungebildet und ihre Gestalten sind nur halb so fein, wie sie immer beschrieben wurden. Die älteste Miss Bennett ist natürlich eine Ausnahme. Aber der Rest ist die Regel.“

Er hofft, seinen Freund mit diesem Redeschwall zum Schweigen gebracht zu haben, doch dieser sieht mit einem Mal furchtbar verlegen drein. Nur ein wenig beunruhigt folgt er dessen Blick und dreht sich um. Da steht Mr. Matthew Bennett, der einzige Sohn der Bennetts, mit blitzenden Augen, den Kopf hoch erhoben: „Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, Gentlemen, wenn Sie Ihre Unzufriedenheit über meine Schwestern nicht in der Öffentlichkeit vortragen. Es ist Ihnen selbst überlassen, den Ball zu verlassen, wenn Sie sich langweilen. Wären Sie tatsächlich so nobel, wie Sie sich geben, hätten Sie es nicht nötig, sich auf das Niveau des Lästerns zu begeben.“  
Nach einem knappen Nicken dreht sich der junge Mann mit Schwung um und verschwindet wieder in der Menge. Darcy ist erst perplex, dann erbost. Er will dem Mann hinterher laufen, doch Binglys Hand auf seiner Schulter hält ihn zurück und beruhigt ihn: „Er hat Recht. So was solltest du nicht laut aussprechen.“  
Die Beruhigung hält nicht lange. Darcy entwindet sich dem Griff: „Ich spreche die Wahrheit. Wenn ihm das nicht gefällt, ist es seine Schuld.“  
Bingly verdreht die Augen, weiß aber, dass er nicht noch einmal eingreifen muss. Als er sieht, dass sein Freund wieder einmal in düsteren Gedanken versinkt, verabschiedet er sich und macht sich auf die Suche nach seiner Angebeteten, um sie für einen weiteren Tanz aufzufordern. Darcy dagegen findet in seiner Erinnerung nur noch mehr Mängel an dem jungen Mann und hält ihn bald für genauso schlimm, wie seine Schwestern. Den Rest des Abends verbringt er mit dem Versuch, Mr. Matthew Bennett mit Blicken zu erdolchen, was diesen aber kaum stört. Von ein paar eigenen, mörderischen Gedanken abgesehen tanzt er die nächsten Stunden unbeeindruckt weiter.

Bereits bei ihrem ersten Treffen waren sich die beiden unsympathisch. Matthew hat seinen Vater zu dem Besuch begleitet, von dem die Frauen in der Familie vorerst nichts erfahren sollten. Es nervte ihn furchtbar, dass seine Mutter diesen ominösen Mr. Bingly unbedingt mit einer seiner Schwestern verkuppeln wollte, doch das interessierte mal wieder niemanden. Er würde das Anwesen erben, wozu also die Aufregung? Obwohl er bereits seit über zwanzig Jahren mit dieser Frau zusammen lebte, würde er seine Mutter wohl nie verstehen. Frauen allgemein, sollte er wohl besser sagen. Jane war ja ein ganz liebes, offenes Wesen, aber so ganz würde er auch bei ihr nie durchblicken. Und seine jüngeren Schwestern, die waren ein ganz anderes Thema. Laut, zickig, schrill und viel zu viel Unsinn im Kopf. Schon oft hatte er versucht seinem Vater klar zu machen, dass sie noch nicht in die Gesellschaft gehörten, aber es war ihm wohl egal. Sein Albtraum war nun also, dass irgendeine von ihnen irgendwann ziemlichen Blödsinn anstellen würde und er als Bruder die Ehre der Familie retten sollte. Er liebt seine Schwestern, keine Frage. Irgendwie jedenfalls. Aber er hat keine Lust sich wegen ihnen zu duellieren.  
Vielleicht wollte seine Mutter die Mädchen deshalb so schnell wie möglich unter die Haube bringen. Damit sie gar keine Zeit haben, die Familie in Verruf zu bringen. Trotzdem findet Matthew, dass es zu früh und zu hastig ist.

Mr. Bennett rief seinen Sohn früh am Morgen zu sich und setzte ihn von seinen Plänen in Kenntnis. Es gab keine Bitte, mitzukommen, es war selbstverständlich. Als einziger Sohn in der Familie lag seinem Vater viel an ihm und sie verstanden sich gut, teilten viele Interessen und Gemeinsamkeiten. Nur dass sein Vater das Verheiraten der Töchter komplett der Mutter überließ, was Matthew nicht ganz verstehen konnte. In seiner Vorstellung müsste jeder Mann, der eine seiner Töchter heiraten wollen würde, eine ganze Reihe an Merkmalen besitzen, die kein normaler Mann je besitzen würde. Aber vielleicht würde er bei der Masse an Frauen auch den Rückzug antreten. Käme wohl ganz auf seine Frau an. Aber dafür blieb ja noch genügend Zeit. Er hatte glücklicherweise nicht denselben Zwang wie seine Schwestern. 

Am frühen Vormittag ritten sie bereits nach Netherfield und wurden dort dem ominösen Mr. Bingly vorgestellt. Zu Williams Erleichterung war er kein versnobter, alter Adeliger, sondern ein erfrischend offener, junger Mann. Vielleicht nur ein paar Jahre älter. Und er erinnerte ihn an Jane. Ja, die beiden würden sich in ihrer Art gut verstehen. Offen, grundehrlich, vielleicht sogar naiv. Aber er wollte sich nicht in das Heiratsgeschäft seiner Mutter einmischen und erst recht nicht über Janes Gefühle bestimmen.  
Bingleys Schwestern dagegen waren mehr als unsympathisch. Ms. Caroline Bingly betrachtete ihn kritisch von oben bis unten und entschied sich dann, dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert war und es um einiges lukrativer sein würde, sich wieder dem düster dreinblickenden Mann an ihrer Seite zuzuwenden.  
Der arme Mann musste ja ein grauenvolles Schicksal haben, damit er so gucken konnte. Doch kurz darauf wurde ihm klar, dass Mr. Darcy keineswegs arm war, sondern eher reich. Stinkreich.  
Das war wohl der Grund, warum er so finster um sich blickte. Er misstraute wahrscheinlich jedem und verdächtigte sie, ihn zu hintergehen, um an sein Geld zu kommen. Er sollte bei seiner direkten Umgebung anfangen. 

Als sich ihre Blicke das erste Mal trafen wusste Matthew, dass er nicht einmal Lydia dieses Monster heiraten lassen würde. Und er würde alles dafür tun. Sein Gegenüber sah ihn so kalt, so unnahbar und von sich überzeugt an, dass es ihm kalt den Rücken herunter lief. Doch auch Darcy empfand Matthew alles andere als sympathisch. Zu schmal für einen Mann, zu lange Haare, nicht richtig rasiert und eine Eigenwilligkeit, die ihn herausforderte.  
Erst später, als dieser Besuch bereits wieder gegangen war, fragte er sich, wegen was er überhaupt herausgefordert wurde. Es gab kein Feld, in dem sie sich vergleichen konnten. Oder? Mit einem Seitenblick streifte er Caroline Bingly. Hatte Mr. Matthew Bennett es auf diese Frau abgesehen? Er konnte sie haben, Darcy würde ihr nicht nachweinen. Aber er glaubte kaum, dass sie sich mit diesem Kerl abgeben würde. Zu wenig Geld, zu wenig Ansehen. Außerdem spekulierte Caroline auf ihn, egal wie abweisend er ihr gegenüber war. Keine Chance. Stur wie ein Esel, auch wenn der Vergleich gemein sein mochte.

So verlief das erste Treffen. Und das zweite hat den Eindruck, den die beiden Männer gewonnen haben, nicht gerade verbessert. Aber anstatt, dass Darcy Matthew einfach ignorieren kann, brennt sich dessen Eigensinnigkeit und Unverfrorenheit in sein Gedächtnis. Er kommt sich verwundet vor, wobei ihm dieser Mann doch nichts anhaben kann. Sie haben nichts gemeinsam, außer vielleicht ihre Antipathie.  
Und dennoch verspürt Darcy einen Anflug von Zorn, wenn er daran denkt, wie dieser Mann sich so einfach in die Gesellschaft stürzen kann. Wie er ohne Scheu sogar ihm die Meinung sagt und sich dann wieder abwenden kann. Er, Darcy, kann das nicht so einfach. Also ist es wohl Neid, oder? Nein, er verbietet sich den Gedanken. Er hat alles, kann eloquent sein, wenn er will und ebenso charmant. Er will eben nur nicht. Denn so wurde es ihm beigebracht, so lebt er. Dass er einen engen Freund wie Bingly hat, liegt an der frohen Natur von diesem. Doch wenn Darcy einmal jemandem vertraut, so hält er zu ihm und tut alles für ihn.

An dem Abend des Balls, an dem Abend ihres zweiten Treffens sitzt Mr. Darcy nachts noch lange wach in seiner Kammer und fragt sich, was für ein Mensch dieser Bennett ist.

Eigentlich war Matthew für Fanny Bennett das Traumkind überhaupt. Der Junge, der Erbe. Doch schon bald musste sie feststellen, dass sie mit einem Sohn nichts anfangen konnte. Was brauchte er, was sollte er lernen? Also überließ sie ihn ihrem Mann, sobald die nächste Tochter geboren wurde. Und all ihr Stolz, all ihre Sorge verlagerte sich auf Jane, die sich genau nach ihren Wünschen entwickelte. Schön, sanft, edel. Vielleicht ein wenig zu ruhig, aber ihre Nerven wurden von Lydia und Kitty später zu genüge gequält.  
Matthew nahm von nun an einen besonderen Platz in der Reihe der Geschwister ein. Er war der Wilde, der Mutige. Er war der Einzige, der auf die Bäume klettern konnte und durfte, dreckig nach Hause kam, ohne gleich geschimpft zu werden und seine Meinung direkt sagen konnte. Sein Vater brachte ihm das Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen bei. Für seine Schwestern war er mal ein nützlicher Begleiter, mal ein nerviger Aufpasser. Gleichaltrige waren kaum in der Nachbarschaft und so war Kontakt mit anderen Jungen sehr selten für ihn. Mit knapp fünfzehn Jahren wurde er dann auf die Schule geschickt, von der er nur selten zu einem Besuch nach Hause kam. Jedes Mal hatten sich seine Schwestern verändert, weiter von ihm entfernt. Die süße Kitty, die er immer beschützt hatte, wurde vorlaut und frech. Jane wurde vernünftig und eine Dame. Aber auch er veränderte sich, wurde ein Mann mit den Jahren. Sein Vater vermisste ihn und war froh, als er mit zwanzig Jahren vom College zurückkehrte. Belesen, eloquent, ein Gentleman. Von nun an war es seine Aufgabe mit seinem Vater das Land zu verwalten, das er später übernehmen sollte.

Seine Freunde aus der Schulzeit, mit denen er per Brief korrespondierte, bekam die Familie nie zu Gesicht. Matthew hatte die Befürchtung, dass seine Mutter sie sofort mit seinen Schwestern verkuppeln wollen würde. Was Jane anging, so machte sich sein Beschützerinstinkt bemerkbar. Er ließ nur die Verehrer an sie heran, die er für würdig empfand. Und das war kaum einer. Ein einziger schaffte es einen Brief mit Gedichten zu Jane zu bringen. Diese verstörten sie jedoch so, dass Matthew dem Mann drohte die Hunde auf ihn zu hetzen, sollte er sich je wieder in ihre Nähe wagen.  
Er selbst verspürte noch nicht den Wunsch zu heiraten und war froh, dass dies auch noch nicht von ihm erwartet wurde. Nur einmal bekam seine Mutter Panik, dass er schon bald einen Antrag machen würde. Kurz nachdem er sich mit Charlotte Lucas angefreundet hatte, ließ sie ihn unter Tränen und mit abgehackten Atemzügen versprechen, sie niemals zu ehelichen. Dass diese Frau, für sie so unscheinbar und voller Fehler, Hausfrau von ihrem Heim werden sollte, war ihr gar nicht recht. Aber Matthew hatte nie die Absicht, Charlotte zu ehelichen. Es wäre, als würde er seine eigene Schwester heiraten. Nur, dass er ihr wohl mehr erzählte als Lydia oder Kitty. Auf alle Fälle war die Sorge von Fanny Bennett unbegründet.

Matthew versucht, sich durch Darcy nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Er hat seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht und wird seine Familie beschützen, egal vor wem. Trotzdem klingt das Echo von den geäußerten Beleidigungen für den Rest des Abends in seinen Ohren. Er ist überrascht, dass es solch einen arroganten Menschen überhaupt gibt. Und dass ein Mann wie Bingly auch noch mit diesem befreundet ist. Diesen kann er nämlich leiden. Er ist wohl der Erste, dem er Jane wirklich anvertrauen würde. Dass die beiden dabei sind, sich ineinander zu verlieben, ist für ihn klar. Doch wenn er das Thema anspricht, schweigt seine Schwester, will es ihm nicht anvertrauen. Ob sie mit jemand anderem darüber redet?  
Matthew sitzt in der Bibliothek, betrachtet den Wein, der in seinem Glas glänzt und verfällt in eine nachdenkliche Stimmung.

Das nächste Mal sieht er Mr. Darcy bei Bingly in Netherfield. Jane ist krank geworden und Matthew kommt fast um vor Sorge. Er weiß, dass man ihm als Mann nicht zutraut, sich um eine Kranke zu kümmern, aber er hat oft genug Janes Fieber versorgt, als sie noch kleiner waren.  
Mr. Darcy sieht überrascht aus, als Matthew eintritt und verbeugt sich knapp. Sie sehen sich nicht oft in den folgenden Stunden und Tagen, aber jedes Mal wenn, verfolgt Darcys Blick ihn, versucht einen Fehler in ihm zu finden. Er ist überrascht, dass keine der Schwestern zu Ms. Bennetts Sorge, sondern ihr Bruder kam. Gut, er selbst würde ebenfalls Meilen reisen, um Georgiana beizustehen, doch diese ist immerhin seine einzige Verwandte und zudem seine jüngere Schwester.  
Charles ist begeistert von der Fürsorge von seitens Mr. Bennetts und hätte ihn wohl gerne zu seinen engeren Freunden gezählt. Matthew verhält sich ihm gegenüber auch überaus freundlich und herzlich. Nur Darcy bekommt seine Ignoranz zu spüren. Überraschenderweise ist dieser fasziniert von ihm und beobachtet ihn. Er kann sein Interesse an diesem Mann nicht erklären, weiß nur, dass ihm immer mehr an diesem auffällt. Sein Temperament kann er nur schwer zurückhalten, unwichtig, ob die Auswirkungen positiv oder negativ sind. Die langen, dunklen Locken haben ihr eigenes Leben und lassen sich nur schwer bändigen, wie es scheint. Er vertritt vehement seine Meinung und immer wenn er sich herausgefordert fühlt, strotzt er vor lauter Lebenskraft und Freude. Seine schlanke Gestalt lässt ihn wie ein junges Tier wirken, das zu viel Energie besitzt. Wild und eigenwillig, voller Liebe für alle, die es sich verdienen.  
Und das erste Mal in seinem Leben wünscht Darcy sich fast, genauso offen und kommunikationsfähig zu sein wie Charles. Aber er ist es nicht und die Dialoge, die er mit Matthew Bennett führt sind gefüllt von Sarkasmus und Misstrauen.

Als dann der Rest der Familie Bennett auftaucht, beschließt Darcy sein Interesse so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen, doch zu sehen, dass Bennett sich aufgrund ihres Verhaltens unwohl fühlt, lässt ihn wieder neugierig werden. Er weiß, dass es das Beste wäre, sich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern, doch er kann nicht anders. Obwohl Matthew Bennett ihn nicht respektiert. Obwohl Matthew Bennett ein Mann ist.

Zum Abschied aber geschieht ein kleines Missgeschick, welches Darcy jedoch ganz gelegen kommt. Matthew Bennett steht ebenfalls neben dem Wagen, in den seine Familie einsteigen soll, um seinen Schwestern und der Mutter behilflich zu sein. Darcy steht auf der anderen Seite, während Bingly den letzten Moment mit Jane Bennett ausnutzt. Lydia will gerade einsteigen, da stolpert sie. Zwei Hände versuchen sie vor dem Sturz zu bewahren und verhaken sich in ihrem Rücken. Darcys stoische Miene verändert sich nicht, während ein Kribbeln seinen gesamten Arm hoch fährt. Bennett dagegen reißt die Augen auf und entzieht ihm seine Hand, sobald Lydia sicher in der Kutsche sitzt. Mit einem Nicken und einer Verbeugung dreht Darcy sich um und verschwindet. Das Kribbeln kann er Minuten später noch spüren. Genauso wie den Blick, der sich in seinen Rücken bohrt. Was geht hier vor? Und was passiert mit ihm?

Matthew kratzt sich unentwegt an der Stelle, von der dieses unangenehme Kribbeln ausgeht. Er möchte den Moment, den Kontakt mit diesem Mann, den er verabscheut, einfach vergessen. Wenn das nur so einfach wäre. Ablenkung kommt in Form eines Soldaten, den seine Schwestern aus der Stadt mitnehmen. Scheinbar hat er ihnen sogar Geld ausgeliehen und war sowieso sehr charmant. Er begegnet der Gruppe auf einem Ausritt und steht sofort im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit des neuen Bekannten. Mr. Wickham heißt er und hat scheinbar beschlossen, ihn sofort zu seinem besten Freund zu machen. Das ist Matthew zwar nicht recht, aber miteinander reden können sie ja trotzdem. So sind seine Gedanken wenigstens nicht bei diesem schrecklichen Mann. Wickham aber, wohl in der Annahme, dass Matthew ihm nur zustimmen kann, erzählt ihm, sobald sie außer Hörweite der Mädchen sind, dass er auf der Suche nach einer wohlhabenden Braut ist. Er wäre vom Schicksal schändlich hintergangen worden und würde nun sein Glück bei den Frauen versuchen. Bevor Bennett ihm jedoch deutlich machen kann, dass seine Schwestern tabu sind, hören sie von gerade diesen einen fröhlich Ausruf: „Mr. Bingly!“  
Überrascht sehen die beiden Männer auf und erblicken den Herren von Netherfield und seinen besten Freund neben ihm. Sie kommen geradewegs auf ihre kleine Gruppe zu. Lydia kreischt irgendetwas und Jane sieht bezaubernd verlegen aus. Es geht wohl um den Ball.  
Bingly scheint ein wenig überfordert, freut sich jedoch sie zu sehen. Darcys Blick sucht einen Moment, dann findet er Bennett. Er kneift die Augen ein wenig zusammen und in Matthew macht sich das unangenehme Gefühl breit, dass er seit ihrem ersten Treffen verspürt. Dann aber sieht sein Gegenüber Wickham und er wird blass. Wahrer Zorn ist an seiner Miene abzulesen und Matthew weiß mit einem Mal, dass er nicht einmal im Ansatz so gehasst wird, wie scheinbar der Soldat neben ihm. Dieser verbeugt sich knapp, da ist Darcy auch schon gegangen. Bingly hetzt ihm erstaunt hinterher, mit einem Nicken zu den Damen.

„Was war los?“

Lydia stürzt sich auf Wickham, hat scheinbar mitbekommen, dass er der Auslöser für die Flucht war. Jetzt ist er verlegen und windet sich, bevor er ihnen den Grund für Darcys Ärger nennt. Den Grund, warum das Schicksal ihn so hintergangen hat. Matthew steht schweigend daneben. Er weiß, dass er die Geschichte nicht so einfach glauben sollte, doch seine schlechte Meinung von Darcy verleitet ihn eben dazu. Seine Schwestern kaufen die Geschichte ebenso wie er und bitten Wickham, sich nicht durch den griesgrämigen Adeligen vertreiben zu lassen. Als dieser vorlaut verkündet, keine Angst zu haben, verdreht Matthew die Augen. Der Soldat übertreibt es ein wenig, findet er.  
Als sie weitergehen wendet sich dieser vertrauensvoll an ihn und erzählt ihm die Geschichte noch einmal. Und was für eine Enttäuschung es war, so von einem Mann verraten zu werden, den er wie einen Bruder liebte.  
Darcy wie einen Bruder lieben? Matthew muss fast lachen. Die Vorstellung kommt im absurd vor. Dieser arrogante Mann kann kaum Liebe besitzen. Wenn, dann nur für sich selbst. Mr. Wickham bestätigt seine Gedanken voller Inbrunst. Es gäbe nur eine Ausnahme und das wäre die kleine Schwester, Georgiana Darcy. Sie wäre die einzige, welche die Fürsorge zu spüren bekäme. Ob nun angenehm, oder nicht, könnte er nicht sagen. 

Zurück in ihrem Haus wird der Soldat sofort freudig von Fanny Bennett empfangen. Ein Uniformierter ist ihr Traum seit ihrer Jugend. Matthew zieht sich, froh über die Ablöse, in das Lesezimmer seines Vaters zurück.  
„Mutter und die Mädchen sind verrückt.“  
Mr. Bennett lächelt und versinkt wieder in seinem Buch. Doch Matthew kann es ihm nicht gleich tun. Seine Gedanken wandern. Von Darcy zu Wickham, bis zu der unfreiwilligen Berührung in Netherfield. Als er merkt, dass er nicht mehr ruhig sitzen kann, geht er wieder nach draußen. Auf dem Weg dorthin hält ihn seine Mutter auf: „Mr. Wickham ist ja so ein Gentleman. So charmant und witzig. Hach, ich wünschte ich wäre noch einmal jung. In einer Woche ist übrigens der Ball in Netherfield. Sieh zu, dass du präsentabel aussiehst, du sollst uns doch keine Schande machen. Und achte ja drauf Ms. Lucas nicht öfters als notwendig aufzufordern.“  
„Ja, Mutter.“  
Bevor sie noch einen weiteren Redeschwall auf ihn loslassen kann, verschwindet er nach draußen. Er wird also nur ein oder zweimal mit Charlotte tanzen, mit seinen Schwestern und dann mal sehen, was sich ergibt. Er liebt das Tanzen, doch die Argusaugen seiner Mutter fragen sich bei jeder Partnerin, ob er sie zur Frau wählen wird.

Die Vorbereitungen für den Ball lassen das Leben im Hause Bennett hektisch werden. Die beiden Männer werden zwar fast vollständig ausgeschlossen, aber das bedeutet auch, dass sie kaum einen Fuß in ein Zimmer setzen können, ohne dass sie sofort wieder hinausgeschmissen werden. Matthew ist froh, dass der Ball immer näher kommt, denn noch länger würde er diesen Zustand nicht aushalten. Zusätzlich zu dem Treiben kommt Mr. Wickham fast täglich vorbei, um ihnen einen Besuch abzustatten. Da die Damen an sich jedoch viel zu wenig Zeit haben, bleibt es schließlich an Matthew hängen, den Gast zu unterhalten. Das schafft Wickham zwar fast von alleine, doch braucht er einen Zuschauer. Und der soll der junge Bennett sein. Er findet den Soldaten auch immer noch charmant, aber langsam wird ihm die aufdringliche Art zu viel. Will er nun eine seiner Schwestern umwerben, oder was ist sein Ziel? Die angenehme Gesellschaft? Überhaupt Gesellschaft? Matthew lacht kurz, verstummt aber, als er den fragenden Blick seines Gegenübers wahr nimmt.  
„Wissen Sie, Matthew, wären Sie eine Frau, wären Sie die perfekte Partnerin.“  
Wickham lächelt verschwörerisch und Bennett blickt kurz an sich hinunter, ob ihm nicht über Nacht Brüste gewachsen sind. Was soll der Spruch denn bedeuten? Er fasst sich schnell wieder und betrachtet Wickham kritisch: „Aber zum Glück bin ich ja keine, nicht wahr?“  
Der Angesprochene lacht laut auf: „Natürlich nicht, alter Freund.“  
Okay, langsam wird es Matthew zu viel. Erst Frau und dann alter Freund? Wickham hat wohl in der Armee einen Schlag zu viel abbekommen. Als er sich auch noch für den Ball anmeldet, kommt Matthew das Ereignis wie ein schlechter Scherz vor. Seine Familie, Darcy und ein verrückter Wickham auf einem Haufen. Wo soll das nur hinführen?

Als der Tag endlich kommt, liegen seine Nerven blank. Wenn doch nur der Abend vorbei sein könnte!  
Er entschließt sich zu reiten, anstatt sich in die Kutsche zu seiner Familie zu quetschen. Sein Vater will es ihm nachmachen, doch das lässt seine Frau nicht zu. Er sei schon zu alt und das würde sich nicht ziemen. Nach einem tiefen Seufzer hellt sich Mr. Bennetts Miene auf. Er nimmt es mit Humor, wie fast alles. Was bleibt ihm auch anderes übrig?

Der Empfang durch Mr. Bingly ist herzlich, durch Ms. Bingly kalt. Wenigstens kann Matthew Mr. Wickham nirgends entdecken. War sein Mut doch nicht groß genug, um sich vor Darcy zu zeigen? Dieser steht in einer Ecke des Tanzraumes, Bennett genau betrachtend. Er ist aufgeregt und versucht seine Nervosität mit einem guten Wein zu bekämpfen. Seine Gedanken schwirren seit Tagen um den attraktiven Mann und lassen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Wenn er doch nur von hier weg könnte. Aber er hat Bingly versprochen ihn so lange wie möglich zu begleiten. Ein paar Wochen sind eindeutig zu wenig an Besuch.  
Und jetzt kommt Bennett auch noch zu dem Ball. Darcy ist sich bewusst, dass er einen Mann nicht zum Tanz auffordern kann, aber er würde gerne. Einfach so. Zur Konversation. Zum Kennenlernen.  
Immerhin ist Mr. Wickham nicht dabei. Wäre er es, hätte es ein Unglück gegeben. Ein Mord, genauer gesagt.  
Fitzwilliam beobachtet Matthew genau. Sieht, wie sich schon wieder eine Locke aus dem Zopf löst und ihm in die Stirn fällt. Dass die Krawatte nur locker gebunden ist und der Anzug wohl frisch gekauft. Jetzt fordert er Ms. Lucas zum Tanz auf, danach Ms. Jane Bennett und irgendeine andere Nachbarin. Dass Ms. Caroline Bingly neben ihm steht und selbst auf eine Aufforderung wartet, bemerkt Darcy nicht. Er ist zu sehr in seinen Gedanken versunken und irgendwann wird sie von anderen Gästen aufgefordert. Schlussendlich, irgendwann am Abend auch von Matthew Bennett, wie Darcy erstaunt bemerkt. Er versucht mit Charles zu reden und die Augen endlich von diesem Mann zu lassen, aber es funktioniert nur bedingt. Wenn er doch nur irgendwas sagen, irgendwas machen könnte. Aber nichts fällt ihm ein. Er weiß ja nicht einmal, was er eigentlich will. Ihn kennenlernen, in seiner Nähe sein. Das ist alles, was ihm momentan klar ist.

Und dann ist Matthew Bennett mit einmal Mal verschwunden. Gut, kein Problem bei einem Schloss wie Netherfield. Aber Darcy hat es nicht einmal bemerkt und ist jetzt ein klein wenig sauer auf sich selbst.  
Er ist frustriert. Nicht nur, weil das Objekt seines Interesses ihm entkommen ist, sondern weil er sich überhaupt so von dem Mann einnehmen lässt. Ohne Grund, wie er meint. Plötzlich ungeduldig schreitet er aus dem Tanzsaal und begibt sich in Richtung eines abgeschiedenen Balkons. In den Gängen ist es leer und still. Eine Wohltat, wie Darcy findet. Er atmet tief ein und aus, läuft mit schnellen Schritten um die Ecke und prallt beinahe mit Matthew Bennett zusammen. Erschrocken bleiben beide Männer sofort stehen und starren sich an.  
„Was wollen Sie hier?“, rutscht es Darcy heraus, woraufhin er sich am liebsten eine Ohrfeige geben würde. Wenn er so anfängt, kann er den Plan mit der Konversation gleich vergessen. Aber hatte er den nicht eigentlich bereits ad acta gelegt?  
Bennett starrt ihn wütend an: „Ich war an der frischen Luft, wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen. Mr. Bingly war so freundlich mir den Weg zu weisen.“  
Die Hervorhebung der Freundlichkeit des Gastgebers geht an Darcy vorbei. Er starrt nur seinen Gegenüber an. Dieser erwartet irgendeine Antwort von ihm, die jedoch nicht kommt. Als er sich gerade entschließt einfach wieder zurück zu den anderen Gästen zu gehen, tritt Darcy auf ihn zu. Überrumpelt stolpert er zurück, bis er an der Wand steht. Doch sein Gegenüber will ihm nicht den Fehdehandschuh entgegen werfen, oder ihn gar hinausjagen. Stattdessen starrt er ihn weiterhin mit diesem sonderbaren Blick an, hebt die Hände und zieht Matthews Krawatte fest. Perplex blicken beide auf das Paar Hände, das sich wie von alleine bewegt hat. Mit einem Ruck reißt Darcy sie wieder zurück: „Bei so einem Ereignis sollten Sie als Gentleman immer angemessen gekleidet sein.“  
Schwungvoll wendet er sich um, vergessen ist der Balkon, und stürmt zurück zu dem Ball. Hinter sich lässt er einen komplett verwirrten Mann. Matthew weiß wirklich nicht mehr, was er denken soll.

Nach diesem Ereignis kann sich Matthew nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren. Er wusste ja, dass der Ball eine Katastrophe werden würde. Scheinbar auch ohne Mr. Wickham. Und nun muss er zudem feststellen, dass seine komplette Familie, mit Ausnahme von Jane, sich gerade blamiert. Die Mädchen mit ihrer andauernden Flirterei, Mary mit ihrem grauenhaften Klavierspiel, sein Vater mit seiner Unsensibilität und seine Mutter mit ihrem viel zu großen Mundwerk. Glücklicherweise ahnt Mr. Bingly nichts von den Schandtaten, sondern versinkt den ganzen Abend über in Janes Augen.  
Matthew gibt sich einen Ruck und verabschiedet sich. Er kann nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen durchhalten. Und seine Mutter wird gewiss die letzte sein, die fährt. Ein neidvoller Blick folgt ihm von Mr. Bennett als er aufbricht. Und ein nachdenklicher von Mr. Darcy. Dieser weiß immer noch nicht, was genau vorhin passiert ist und doch wünscht er sich zurück zu diesem Moment. Er fragt sich, ob er sich wohl insgeheim einen kleinen Bruder wünscht, den er so bevormunden kann. Nein, er schüttelt den Kopf. Das ist Unsinn. Es ist etwas anderes, das ihn zu dem jungen Mann zieht. Aber irgendwo in seinem Inneren weiß er, dass er das eigentlich nicht sollte. Dass er es nicht darf. Er hadert mit sich selbst und beschließt, so bald wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden. Wenn er erst einmal außer Reichweite sein wird, sollte die Verdrängung klappen. Wollte Bingly nicht nach London?  
Und dann fällt ihm wieder ein, was Mr. Lucas gesagt hat während dem Ball. Ms. Bennett und Charles. Ms. Bennett und Charles. Ob das wahr ist? Ob sein bester Freund tatsächlich in diese Familie einheiraten will? Er muss sich wohl umhören.

Die Wochen ziehen ins Land. Bingly ist inzwischen in London, zusammen mit seiner Schwester und Fitzwilliam Darcy. Es hat nicht den Anschein, als kämen sie bald zurück. Für Matthew bedeuten diese Neuigkeiten zwiegespaltene Gefühle. Zum Einen ist er froh, Mr. Darcy nicht mehr zu sehen und zum Anderen ärgert er sich maßlos über Mr. Bingly, der Jane im Stich lässt. Deren einsames Gesicht jeden Tag zu sehen, ist mehr als sein Bruderherz ertragen kann. 

Doch bald sind seine Gedanken ganz woanders. Mr. Collins, ihr Cousin, hat sich angemeldet. Und das zu ihrer aller Erstaunen. Denn Mr. Bennett hat sich zu Lebzeiten seines Bruder rein gar nicht mit diesem verstanden. Und es ist ja auch nicht so als hätte Mr. Collins eine Chance das Gut zu erben oder etwas von dem Geld des Vaters. Denn Matthew lebt und erfreut sich größter Gesundheit.  
Trotzdem kommt ihr Cousin, ein schleimiger, kleiner Mann. Und er verkündet sofort seine Absichten. Er soll heiraten. So wünscht es Lady Catherine deBourgh, die Frau, der er alles verdankt. Und ausgerechnet Jane sucht er sich als potentielles Opfer aus. Ausgerechnet sie, die noch aufgrund des Verlusts ihrer Liebe leidet. Matthew bekommt Angst. Angst, dass sie zusagt. Angst, dass sie sich überreden lässt von diesem unsympathischen, hässlichen Mann. Er muss schleunigst mit ihr reden.

Das Gespräch bringt zu Tage, dass Jane sich nicht einmal bewusst ist, dass ihr der Hof gemacht wird. Vielleicht hat sie ihn auch einfach übersehen, bei seiner Größe. Die Trauer ist aber der wahrscheinlichere Grund.  
„Ich habe meine Liebe verloren. Was für einen Grund hätte ich, nein zu sagen?“  
Er wird wütend: „Den Grund, dass es noch Tausende, bessere Männer gibt, die du heiraten kannst. Vielleicht liebst du sie dann nicht, aber du kannst sie hoffentlich gut leiden. Ich werde das Gut übernehmen, also gibt es keinen Grund, ihn zu heiraten. Bitte, tu es für mich und sag nein, sollte er dich fragen. Wenn nicht für dich, dann für mich.“  
Jane sieht ihn groß an: „Wieso?“  
„Weil ich will, dass du glücklich bist.“  
Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit umarmt sie ihn wieder, ist er wieder ihr kleiner Bruder und nicht der Mann in der Familie. Er drückt sie fest an sich und hofft, dass dies ihr Versprechen ist, sich nicht mit Mr. Collins einzulassen. 

Für alle Notfälle aber will Matthew sich selbst darum kümmern. Von nun an begleitet er Mr. Collins immer, wenn er sich im Haus bewegt. Wie ein Schatten, der ihn bewacht. Die finsteren Blicke haben ihre Wirkung und sein Cousin lässt Jane in Ruhe. Matthew aber ahnt nicht, dass der wahre Horror damit erst beginnt. Seine Mutter nämlich rechnet fest damit, dass eine ihrer Töchter den Priester heiraten wird. Doppelte Absicherung sozusagen. Sollte ihrem Sohn jemals was passieren und er hat noch keine Familie, wäre Mr. Collins der nächste Erbe. Jane wäre ihr ehrlich gesagt zu schade für diesen Mann, aber Mary wäre doch perfekt. Dass diese so gar keine Intention hat, zu heiraten interessiert sie nicht weiter. Ihre Töchter müssen heiraten. Matthew könnte ja im nächsten Moment tot umfallen.

Ohne das Wissen ihrer Familie redet sie mit Mr. Collins und weist ihn auf die Vorzüge von Mary hin. Still, vernünftig, belesen, künstlerisch begabt und brav. Diesem ist es fast egal, wer seine Frau wird, Hauptsache er heiratet.  
Das Geschäft ist so schnell abgewickelt, dass niemand so recht versteht, was eigentlich passiert ist. Am allerwenigstens Mary, die sich mit einem Mal verlobt mit ihrem Cousin wieder findet. Fanny Bennett kann sehr überzeugend sein. Sie ist im übrigen auch die einzige, die sich über die Verlobung freut. Lydia und Kitty sind neidisch, dass sie nicht als erste heiraten in der Familie, Jane versucht krampfhaft einen positiven Aspekt der Verbindung zu finden und Mr. Bennett betrachtet das Geschehen sehr misstrauisch. Er wäre froh gewesen, diesen Mann nie wieder zu sehen. Matthew dagegen ist geschockt. Mary ist die unscheinbarste seiner Schwestern, verschlossen und eigenartig, aber sie war ihm doch wichtig. Und sie sollte jetzt Mrs. Collins werden? Sie konnte die meisten Männer noch nicht einmal leiden. Sie war nicht erwachsen, sie war ein Kind. Hätte er nicht Lydia wählen können? Die hätte ihm wenigstens das Leben schwer gemacht. Der Gedanke war zwar gemein, aber ehrlich.  
Matthew versucht seine Eltern zu überzeugen die Verlobung aufzulösen, aber es funktioniert nicht. Sein Vater zuckt nur hilflos mit den Schultern und seine Mutter ist zu verblendet, um zu sehen, was sie ihrer Tochter antut. Er versucht auch, mit Mary zu reden, doch diese verschließt sich ihm. Vor Jane dagegen, die er daraufhin bittet, bricht sie in Tränen aus und schluchzt, dass sie nicht anders kann. Dass sie es ihrer Mutter versprochen hat, dass sie es nicht will und dass sie Mr. Collins hasst. Jane ist so geschockt von der Offenbarung, dass sie am ganzen Körper zittert, als sie ihrem Bruder erzählt, wie es Mary geht. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass ihre Mutter zu so einer Tat fähig wäre. Jeder Gedanke, dass diese Ehe eine glückliche, oder wenigstens eine zufriedene wird, verschwindet. Sie versuchen noch gemeinsam, ihre Schwester umzustimmen, aber sie lässt es nicht zu. Sie hat es versprochen, sie wird ihr Schicksal akzeptieren. Matthew fühlt sich hilflos und unfähig. Er möchte seine Familie doch beschützen, aber sie macht es ihm selber schwer. 

Zu diesem Drama kommt auch noch, dass die Binglys immer noch keine Nachricht senden, ob und wann sie zurück nach Netherfield kommen. Matthew könnte schreien, als er Jane weiterhin mit gebrochenem Herzen sieht. Wieso?  
Die Älteste bekommt aber wenigstens die Chance nach Weihnachten nach London zu der Verwandtschaft zu fahren. Aber Mary? Wie geht es ihr? Wie hält sie es aus? Sie schreibt kaum Briefe und wenn, steht in ihnen kaum etwas besonderes. Wie das Wetter, wie das Haus ist. Dass sie in Rosings gegessen haben. Weder positiv noch negativ beschrieben, einfach nur die Fakten genannt. Kaum einen interessiert es überhaupt und Matthew entschließt sich, zu ihr zu reiten. Ihre Antwort auf seine Anfrage kommt prompt und ist positiv. Das erste Mal vernimmt er ein Gefühl in ihrem Schreiben und fühlt sich in seinem Vorhaben bestärkt. Als seine Mutter bei seiner Verkündung nur mit den Schultern zuckt, hätte er am liebsten geschrien. Aber er tut es nicht, er verbeugt sich und geht. Irgendwann wird diese Frau all das spüren, was sie ihren Kindern angetan hat.

Das Pfarrhaus der Familie Collin liegt tatsächlich wunderschön. Die Umgebung lädt zu Ausritten und Spaziergängen ein, die Hütte ist gemütlich und besitzt gerade die richtige Größe. Als er Mary jedoch zu Gesicht bekommt, erschrickt er. Sie ist dünn geworden und ihr ohnehin bleiches Gesicht hat noch mehr an Farbe verloren. Zudem scheint sie gealtert zu sein. Nichts kindliches ist mehr zu entdecken an ihr und ihr Bauch rundet sich auch ein klein wenig. Ist sie tatsächlich schon schwanger? Die Euphorie mit der sie ihn begrüßt erstaunt ihn ein klein wenig. Sie hatten nie ein enges Verhältnis, aber scheinbar ist sie um jeden froh, der nicht Mr. Collins ist. Sie führt ihn hinein, ignoriert ihren Mann rigoros und zeigt Matthew das Haus. 

„Lady de Bourgh hat darauf bestanden mir Hinweise für den Haushalt zu geben. Leider gibt Mr. Collins sehr viel auf ihre Ratschläge.“

Er muss lachen. Man sieht nämlich ganz genau, wo seine Schwester ihren Kopf durchsetzen konnte und wo sie scheinbar kapituliert hat. Diese Stilvermischung hat ihren ganz eigenen Charme und ist ein perfektes Abbild der Beziehung des Ehepaars Collins.  
Die Tatsache, dass seine kleine Schwester bereits eine Ehe- und Hausfrau ist, verstört Matthew ganz besonders. Er hat sich das nie für sie gewünscht und sie selber wohl auch nicht. Aber in seiner Gegenwart blüht sie förmlich auf. So fröhlich und ausgelassen hat er sie noch nie gesehen. Ihr Mann sie scheinbar auch nicht, denn er sieht sie vollkommen überrascht an, vergisst beinahe zu essen. Kurz bevor sie ins Bett gehen, sie sind alleine in ihrem Salon, kommt ein Moment, in dem Mary zusammen bricht. In den Armen ihres Bruders weint sie und schreit ihre Trauer, ihre Wut und Hilflosigkeit hinaus. Mr. Collins ist ein dummer, unsensibler Mann, Lady Catherine de Bourgh eine arrogante Frau und das Kind in ihrem Leib ist unerwünscht. Matthew hält sie lange fest. Dann versucht er sie davon zu überzeugen, dass das Kind ihr eigenes ist. Dass sie darum kämpfen soll und es nicht verstoßen darf. Ansonsten bestände die Gefahr einen zweiten Mr. Collins im Haus zu haben, genau wie der Vater. Mit großen, wässrigen Augen sieht Mary ihn an, die Augenringe scheinen grau gegen die weiße Haut. Ein leises Lachen entkommt ihr bei dem Gedanken.  
„Nein. Das will ich sicher nicht.“  
„Eben.“  
Er lächelt und fährt ihr sanft über das Haar. Sie ist eine tolle Frau, irgendwie. Und sie hat mehr verdient, als diesen lächerlichen, peinlichen Mann.  
„Lass dich nicht unterkriegen.“  
Ihr Lächeln wird tapfer: „Ich schaff das schon.“

Sie reden viel die nächsten Tage. Vermutlich mehr, als sie in ihrem ganzen Leben geredet haben. Mr. Collins wird vehement ausgeschlossen, lässt sich von den herablassenden Blicken seitens Matthew einschüchtern. Nur auf die Besuche in Rosings besteht er. Während er seine Herrin in höchsten Tönen lobt verdreht Mary nur die Augen und kichert.  
„Sie ist die arroganteste Frau, die ich je erlebt habe. Jeder ist in ihren Augen unwürdig und sie besitzt jedes Talent, ohne es auszuüben. Ihre Tochter ist in Ordnung. Eine arme Frau, die nie etwas durfte in ihrem Leben und für immer hinter diesen Mauern sitzen wird. Scheinbar ist sie mit Mr. Darcy verlobt, aber der lässt sich nur äußerst selten hier blicken.“  
Mr. Darcy. Matthew zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hatte gehofft, diesem Namen nie wieder zu begegnen, oder wenigstens dem dazugehörigen Mann. Und jetzt besteht diese Chance ausgerechnet hier. Aber gut, scheinbar sammeln sich hier unangenehme Personen auf einem Haufen. Von Mary mal abgesehen. 

Die ersten Besuche laufen ohne größere Vorkommnisse ab. Lady Catherine de Bourgh ist reich und unausstehlich. Glücklicherweise wird er als Mann nicht gebeten Klavier zu spielen. Seine einzige Aufgabe ist es sich hinzustellen. Nur wenn Mary ein wenig ihr Können darstellen darf und muss, sie hat sich eindeutig verbessert, kann er von seinem Platz weg. Er begleitet sie an das Klavier, wie ein Beschützer. Es scheinen alle zu merken, dass Mrs. Collins dank ihrem Bruder aufblüht. Dank der langen Spaziergänge sieht ihr Teint wieder gesünder aus und ihr Appetit nimmt wieder ein gesundes Maß an. Tag für Tag freundet sie sich mehr mit dem Gedanken an das Ungeborene an und bald freut sie sich schon drauf. Ihr Bruder wird irgendwann nicht mehr bei ihr sein und dann wird ihr Kind ihr Leben sein.

Doch dann geschieht, was geschehen muss. Mr. Darcy trifft auf Rosings ein. Er ist einfach anwesend, als sie eines nachmittags ankommen. Steht bei seiner Tante und lässt sich scheinbar berieseln. Die eine Hand an der Hüfte, die andere locker herabhängend. Seine Miene würde man als gelangweilt beschreiben, wenn man fragen würde, aber das tut niemand. Seine Tante geht davon aus, dass alle Welt begeistert ist, mit ihr reden zu können.

Seine Mimik bleibt neutral, als er Mr. Collins und Anhang erblickt. Mit einer knappen Verbeugung begrüßt er sie, doch sein Blick bleibt bei Matthew Bennett hängen. Dieser ist viel zu überrascht, um wütend auf seinen Gegenüber zu sein. Die Erinnerung an den Ball drängt sich sofort in sein Gedächtnis und er starrt Darcy einfach an. Wie soll er reagieren? Doch die Aufgabe wird ihm abgenommen, denn sein Schwager beginnt mit der Konversation. Bis spät am Abend reden sie kein Wort miteinander. Ihre Blicke aber begegnen sich immer wieder. Matthews, weil er nicht weiß, was los ist und das Gefühl hat, das irgendwas im Busch ist. Und Darcys, weil er einfach nicht wegsehen kann. Er dachte es würde besser werden mit der Zeit, aber das stimmt nicht. Keine Gesellschaft, keine Ablenkung konnte ihn von den Gedanken an diesen Mann abbringen. Als seine Schwester schließlich vermutete, er wäre verliebt, hatte er genug von sich und seinen Gefühlen. Sobald er dann gehört hatte, dass Bennett bei dem Priester seiner Tante war, hatte er den Rat, den er Charles gegeben hatte, selbst ignoriert und war unverzüglich hin gereist. Er muss endlich wissen, was diese Gefühle bedeuten, die ihn so quälen.  
Beim Abendessen fragt Lady de Bourgh Matthew über sein Leben und seine Familie aus. Dabei ist er sich sicher, dass Mary genauso ausgefragt wurde. Und Madam ist nicht begeistert von den Antworten. Wenigstens hat er studiert und ist zu einer Universität, alles andere hätte sie ihm nicht verziehen. Was natürlich sehr dramatisch für ihn gewesen wäre. Besonderes Interesse legt sie bei der Frage nach seiner Zukünftigen an den Tag. Mr. Darcy lehnt sich etwas weiter vor und betrachtet neugierig Bennetts Reaktion. Aber dieser lächelt nur: „Ich habe nicht vor, in nächster Zeit zu heiraten, Madam.“  
Sie ist erstaunt.  
„Aber warum nicht? Damit wäre die Zukunft aller gesichert.“  
„Mit Verlaub, Madam, ich denke nicht, dass ich schon bereit für die Ehe bin. Zudem habe ich noch keine Frau gefunden, die ich an meiner Seite haben möchte.“  
In Darcy bereitet sich eine Erleichterung aus, die er nicht versteht. Was würde es ihn angehen, wenn dieser Mann verheiratet wäre? Es würde sich nichts für ihn ändern. Oder? Doch, es würde ihn stören. Irgendwie. Ihre Blicke streifen sich, bleiben einen verwirrten Moment lang aneinander hängen und dann sehen sie abrupt in verschiedene Richtungen. Matthews Puls erhöht sich. Dieser Mann verwirrt ihn. Das war kein herablassender Blick. Das war alles andere, aber kein verurteilender, hassender Blick. Was war es dann?

Mary spielt an diesem Abend wieder. Matthew gesellt sich zu ihr und ist froh, der drückenden Präsenz von Lady de Bourgh und Mr. Darcy zu entkommen. Flüsternd unterhalten sich die Geschwister miteinander, als der zuletzt genannte zu ihnen tritt.  
„Sie spielen sehr gut, Mrs. Collins.“  
Verwirrt wird er angesehen. Solche Wort aus seinem Mund? Energisch zieht Matthew ihn ein Stück zur Seite: „Was wird das, Darcy? Haben Sie Ihre Meinung über meine Familie doch geändert?“  
Der Adelige sieht ernst aus: „Ich sage ehrlich, was ich denke. Ist etwas verwerfliches daran?“  
„Nein. Aber nach Ihrer Aussage von vor ein paar Monaten bin ich doch verwundert.“  
„Dann überdenken Sie Ihre Ansichten noch einmal.“  
„Das sagt der Mann, der meine Schwestern so tief beleidigt hat?“  
„Ich habe Ihnen doch gerade erklärt, dass ich nur ehrlich wiedergebe, was ich denke.“  
„Dann überlegen Sie sich in Zukunft vielleicht vorher, was davon sie tatsächlich sagen.“

Matthew ist wütend. Sein Ton ist gepresst, aber immer noch leise. Weder Mary, noch die restlichen Gäste können sie hören. Sie stehen dicht voreinander. die Körper angespannt.

„Ich habe das Recht, zu sagen, was ich will.“  
„Dann sage ich Ihnen jetzt, was ich denke. Sie sollten sich in Konversation üben, wenn Sie nicht jeden Menschen um sich herum von sich stoßen möchten. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Abend, Sir.“  
Mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Nicken verabschiedet sich Matthew und begibt sich zur Hausherrin. Darcy wird hoffentlich nicht einfallen, ihn wieder anzusprechen. Und er hat Recht. Den Rest des Abends hängt das Schweigen wie eine Wolke über ihren Köpfen, sie sehen sich nicht einmal an.  
Als Lady de Bourgh endlich anbietet, eine Kutsche zu fordern, sind die zwei Männer mehr als erleichtert.  
Mr. Collins schläft prompt auf dem Heimweg ein, an die Schulter seiner Frau gelehnt. Diese betrachtet ihren Bruder aufmerksam: „Was ist vorhin passiert?“  
„Wann?“ Er ist sich sehr wohl bewusst, worauf sie anspielt, aber er möchte es hinauszögern.  
„Während meinem Klavierspiel. Zwischen dir und Mr. Darcy. Irgendwas ist zwischen euch, das ist ersichtlich. Aber was?“  
„Mit Sicherheit keine Sympathie. Wir können uns nicht leiden, das ist alles.“  
Sie beobachtet ihn schweigend und mit einem Mal sieht er die Ehefrau und werdende Mutter in ihr.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ist. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung!“  
Sie lächelt verständnisvoll und fragt nicht weiter nach. Aber ihn packt die Unruhe und lässt ihn nicht mehr los.

Kaum sind sie am Pfarrhaus angekommen, steht Mary auf, so dass ihr Gatte ungalant auf dem Sitz landet.  
„Wir sind da.“, ist ihr einziger Kommentar, bevor Matthew ihr aus der Kutsche hilft.  
Dieser liegt die Hälfte der Nacht wach und denk über das Geschehen nach. Er weiß wirklich nicht, was los ist. Nur dass er, wenn er Darcy sieht, nicht die Ruhe bewahren kann, die er ansonsten hat. Der Mann bringt ihn schneller an seine Grenzen, als seine Mutter das kann und diese hat eindeutig mehr Erfahrung darin. Scheinbar gilt das auch anders herum, obwohl da immer noch dieses Etwas ist, das er nicht genauer definieren kann. Er kann Darcy nicht ignorieren, er kann ihm nicht egal sein. Stattdessen drehen sich seine Gedanken unentwegt um diesen Mann.

Und auch Darcy liegt lange wach. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sieht er Bennett, wie er nur Zentimeter vor ihm steht. So nah, dass sie sich fast berührt hätten, dass er sich fast bewegt hätte, um ihn zu spüren. Er kennt das Gefühl nicht und weiß nicht, woher es kommt, wohin es führt. Die Worte dröhnen in seinem Kopf, laufen immer wieder ab. Bennett meint es wäre ihm nicht möglich eine normale Konversation zu führen? Na dann soll er mal abwarten. Sein Ehrgeiz ist geweckt. Er wird keine Niederlage hinnehmen, er wird es diesem Mann zeigen. Warum? Weil er es muss.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen sehen sie sich nicht nur auf Rosings, sondern auch in dem Pfarrhaus. Darcy scheint Matthew zu verfolgen. Ohne Unterlass bemüht er sich um Kommunikation, auch wenn das noch nicht richtig funktioniert. Am liebsten hätte er alle Menschen ausgesperrt und Bennett einfach nur beobachtet. Stundenlang. Was aber nicht geht. Leider. So reden sie über das Wetter, über die Landschaft, über das Jagen. Sie reiten aus, wenn auch meist schweigend. Für Darcy ist es genug, obwohl er gerne mehr über den Mann an seiner Seite wüsste. Ob dieser dieselben Gefühle hat? Er kann nicht anders, als zu hoffen. Matthew aber ist verunsichert. Was soll ihm das Verhalten des anderen zeigen, sagen? Was ist der Hintergrund? Trotzdem geht er mit, denn seine Neugierde treibt ihn. Und seine Langeweile. Er kann nicht jeden Tag mit Mary im Haus verbringen.

Lady de Bourgh hat ihrem Neffen angeboten, in ihren Seen zu fischen. Also hat dieser das Angebot von sich aus auf Bennett ausgeweitet und diesen eingeladen, mitzukommen. Der Himmel ist von Wolken verhangen, aber die Temperaturen sehr angenehm. Bald schon sind die an den Seen angekommen und beginnen mit der schweigsamen Arbeit. Nach einigen Stunden haben sie bereits die notwendige Anzahl für ein üppiges Abendessen zusammen, doch sie entscheiden sich, noch etwas zu bleiben. Das Schweigen hat sich zu einer angenehmen Stille entwickelt, die sie nicht brechen wollen. Hier sind sie, abgeschieden vom Rest der Welt, unter sich und für sich. Matthew ist überrascht, wie angenehm er das findet. Er nutzt die Gelegenheit und genießt, was Mr. Darcy sehr erfreut. Er ist sich jetzt sicher, dass Matthew Bennett dasselbe empfindet, wie er. Ein verbotenes Gefühl, ein verstecktes Gefühl. Aber er besitzt es und wird es so schnell nicht wieder los. Er weiß nur nicht, wie er es zeigen, was er machen soll. Er weiß nur ungefähr, wie man eine Frau umwirbt und selbst das nicht genau.

Ein Ruck reißt Fitzwilliam aus seinen Gedanken. Etwas hat sich an seiner Angel verhakt und reißt ihn nach vorne. Unbeholfen stolpert er ein paar Schritte in den See hinein, die Angel noch fest in der Hand. Sein erster Gedanke ist, dass er sich gerade furchtbar blamiert. Sein zweiter, dass er loslassen muss. Er öffnet seine Hand, stolpert aber weiter, wird wieder zurück gerissen, fällt gegen eine starke Brust. Doch der Schwung ist zu groß, beide Männer fallen dumpf in das Wasser am Rand des Sees. Schwer atmend sitzen sie da, aneinander gepresst und peinlich berührt. So hatte Darcy sich ihren ersten Kontakt sicher nicht vorgestellt. So ungalant, so unmännlich. Und doch verspürt er eine neue Aufregung, als er den anderen Mann so nah bei sich spürt. Er hebt den Kopf, ihre Blicke kreuzen sich und der Moment ist vorbei. Bennett steht hastig auf, zieht Darcy mit sich.  
„Hatten Sie das Monster von Loch Ness an der Angel, oder was ist passiert?“  
„Ich war wohl in Gedanken versunken.“, antwortet der Angesprochene wahrheitsgemäß, „Danke.“  
Matthew sieht kurz zu ihm hin, dann wieder weg, versucht hastig seine Kleidung ein wenig zu säubern: „Gern geschehen.“  
Sie erröten beide und bemühen sich, das Schweigen zu überbrücken, indem sie erfolglos versuchen, ihre Kleidung zu glätten und in Ordnung zu bringen. Ein Donnergrollen reißt sie zurück in die Realität. Es dauert nur einen Moment, bis der Regen kommt.

„Wir sollten uns unterstellen.“, schlägt Mr. Darcy vor und deutet auf einen Pavillon in der Nähe. Und was bleibt seinem Begleiter anderes übrig, als zuzustimmen? Also begeben sie sich mit ihren Pferden dorthin, um das Unwetter abzuwarten. Aber bis sie ankommen, sind sie schon längst durchnässt. Matthews Blick ist wie gebannt auf Darcy gerichtet, welcher mit einem Mal genau vor ihm steht.  
„Mr. Bennett.“  
Misstrauen erwacht in dem Angesprochenen. Wieso wird er jetzt so förmlich angesprochen?  
„Ja?“  
„Ich kann nicht mehr warten. Ich muss Ihnen meine Gefühle gestehen. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass Sie bereits ahnen, um was es geht. Trotzdem muss ich mich Ihnen offenbaren.“  
Er macht eine kurze Pause, um einen Kommentar abzuwarten, der ausbleibt. Das ermutigt ihn, weiterzusprechen. Doch in Matthews Kopf wirbeln die Gedanken herum, er ist nicht fähig zu antworten. Weiß er, worum es geht? Nein. Aber warum klopft sein Herz, als wolle es ihm aus der Brust springen?  
„Ich habe lange mit mir gehadert. Ihr Rang, Ihre Verbindungen und Herkunft haben mich lange abgehalten, es mir einzugestehen. Und natürlich ihr Geschlecht. Aber ich kann mich nicht mehr wehren. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wohin das führen wird, aber ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, was ich empfinde.“  
„Empfinden? Geschlecht? Herkunft? Ich befürchte, ich verstehe nicht, Sir.“  
Das Chaos wird schlimmer, Matthew weiß nichts mehr, starrt den Mann vor ihm an, der ihn so intensiv ansieht.  
„Ich liebe Sie.“

Es ist wie ein Eimer kalten Wassers. Matthew fängt an zu zittern, seine Gedanken werden klar.  
„Sie lieben mich? Sie sind ein Mann, Sir. Ich bin ein Mann, falls sie es noch nicht wissen.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Warum reden Sie dann so einfach von Liebe, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt?“  
„Es war sicher nicht einfach.“  
Darcy wird wütend. Hatte er kurz zuvor noch gedacht, dass seine Gefühle erwidert werden, ist er sich jetzt im Klaren, dass es nicht so ablaufen wird, wie er es sich wünscht.  
„Stimmt. Sie meinten ja gerade, dass mein Geschlecht, sowie meine Herkunft sie abgehalten hätten. Was hat meine Herkunft überhaupt damit zu tun?“  
„Ihre Familie.“  
Sie stehen so nah voreinander, dass sie jeweils die Hitze des anderen spüren können.  
„Meine Familie?“  
„Ja. Sie hat einige Male bewiesen, dass es ihr an Anstand und Respekt mangelt.“  
„Wer?“  
„Ausgenommen von Ihnen und Miss Jane Bennett alle. Nicht einmal Ihr Vater hat sich zurückgenommen.“  
„Und mit solchen Worten gestehen Sie mir Ihre Liebe? Obwohl doch alles gegen mich spricht?“  
„Nein, ich ...“  
„Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie brauchen kein weiteres Wort verschwenden, denn ich werde Ihre Gefühle nie erwidern. Suchen Sie sich eine kleine, brave Frau und lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!“

Darcy hat Kopfschmerzen. Schlimme Kopfschmerzen. So sollte es nicht ablaufen, so durfte es nicht ablaufen. Bennett hat einen Schritt zurück gemacht, will sich abwenden, bleibt jedoch abrupt stehen.

„Sagen Sie, Mr. Darcy, sind das dieselben Anschuldigungen, die gegen meine Schwester von Binglys Seite vorliegen?“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Sie wissen, was ich meine!“, Matthew kommt wieder näher, seine Wut ist fast greifbar, „Mr. Bingly hat Longborne verlassen, obwohl er und Jane ineinander verliebt waren. Was steckt dahinter? Sind es dieselben Zweifel?“  
„Fast.“, rutscht es aus Darcy heraus. Er kann sich nicht mehr kontrollieren, „Die Familie spielt eine große Rolle. Aber dazu kommt, dass die Gefühle Ihrer Schwester noch lange nicht seine erreicht haben. Von Seiten Ihrer Mutter war klar gemacht worden, dass die Verbindung geplant war. Ich konnte meinen Freund nicht in sein Verderben rennen lassen.“  
„Sie?“  
Matthew wird blass und fühlt sich der Ohnmacht nahe.  
„Das ist Ihr Werk? Sie haben das Paar auseinander gebracht? Was fällt Ihnen ein? Und Jane nicht genug verliebt? Sie liebt ihn immer noch genauso wie vor einem halben Jahr! Ihr Herz ist gebrochen wegen Ihnen!“  
„Von diesen Gefühlen hat sie wenig gezeigt. Und selbst Bingly ist schüchtern, also erzählen Sie mir nichts.“  
„Sie vertraut niemandem ihre Gefühle an! Sie war unsicher und außerdem war es ihr peinlich, wie unsere Mutter die Verbindung schon im Voraus beschlossen hat.“  
Darcy fühlt sich, als hätte er eine Ohrfeige kassiert. All seine Bemühungen für seinen besten Freund haben diesem also mehr geschadet als geholfen? Matthew aber findet noch einen Grund, um seinen Gegenüber zu reizen: „Und was ist mit Mr. Wickham? Fanden Sie ihn auch nicht gut genug für Ihre Familie?“  
„Mr. Wickham?“, Darcy ist geschockt, „Sagen Sie nicht, Sie sind diesem Mann verfallen. Was hat er Ihnen denn wunderbares über mich erzählt?“  
Bennett weiß, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegt, doch er kann nicht mehr zurück. Auch nicht körperlich. Sie stehen so nah voreinander, würde er tief einatmen, würden sich ihre Brustkörbe berühren. Das Blut rauscht in seinen Ohren, sein Puls rast.  
„Sie haben ihm alles genommen, haben ihm nicht gegeben, was ihm zustand.“  
„Oh ja. Er ist so ein unglückseliger Mann.“  
Der Sarkasmus trieft nur so.  
„Glauben Sie wirklich alles so leicht, was man Ihnen erzählt? Ich bin enttäuscht.“  
Matthew will laut aufschreien, doch er kann sich nicht rühren. Sie sind sich noch näher als zuvor und er spürt den Atem seines Gegenübers, spürt, wie seine Sinne schwinden, seine Gedanken nichtig werden. Irgendwas in ihm gibt ihm einen Ruck und er findet sich einen Moment später in einem Kuss mit Mr. Darcy wieder. Beide Männer sind erschrocken und können doch nicht loslassen. Ihre Gefühle überschwemmen sie. Die Leidenschaft, die sie bereits von Beginn an verband, brennt lichterloh und lässt sie alle Vernunft vergessen. Ihre Körper pressen sich aneinander, ihre Hände krallen sich in alles, das sie fassen können. Sie küssen sich, als wäre es das einzige, was sie noch am Leben halten würde.

Darcy spürt kaum, wie er gegen einen kalten Steinpfeiler gedrückt wird, dass es kalt und seine Kleidung durchnässt ist. Er hat sich nie vorstellen können, dass es so werden würde und die Reaktion seines eigenen Körpers würde ihn erschrecken, würde er nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden.

Das angsterfüllt Wiehern eines ihrer Pferde und der Einschlag eines Blitzes in einen Baum in ihrer Nähe lässt sie aufschrecken. Sie sehen sich an, die erhitzten Gesichter nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Langsam sickert die Erkenntnis über das eben Geschehene in ihr Hirn, was gerade passiert ist. Was vielleicht passiert wäre, wären sie nicht so erschreckt worden.  
Matthew lässt Fitzwilliam los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Sie meiden ihre Blicke, weichen voneinander zurück.  
„War es das, was Sie wollten?“  
Aber Darcy antwortet nicht, sondern starrt nur. Er kann nicht mehr sagen, was er wollte. Er weiß nur, dass er Matthew Bennett will. Komplett und nur für sich. Und doch ist ihm klar, dass sie nie zusammen sein können, wie ein normales Paar. Niemals öffentlich, niemals verheiratet, niemals eine Familie.  
„Sie kriegen mich aber nicht.“  
„Was?“, Darcy horcht auf, sieht seinen Gegenüber groß an.  
„Das war das einzige und letzte Mal, dass wir uns so nahe gekommen sind. Es ist verboten unter Männern.“  
Der Adelige möchte schreien, dass ihm das egal ist, doch er kann es nicht.  
„Aber ganz davon abgesehen, wie könnte ich mich jemals auf den Mann einlassen, der meine geliebte Schwester um ihr Glück gebracht hat? Sie widern mich an!“

Diese Worte, so widersprüchlich zu den vorherigen Küssen, lassen Darcy erstarren. Sein Kopf ist wie leer gefegt.  
Mit einem kurzen, angespannten Nicken und ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, wendet er sich ab, schwingt sich auf sein Pferd und verschwindet im Chaos des Unwetters.  
Mit einem ungläubigen, verzweifelten Stöhnen auf den Lippen sinkt Matthew an der Säule hinab, gegen die er kurz zuvor noch Fitzwilliam Darcy gedrückt hat. Das Gefühl ist noch präsent, lässt ihn nicht los und er fragt sich, ob er es je vergessen wird.

Der Regen hinterlässt seine Spuren und Matthew bekommt Fieber. Seine Träume sind wirr und immer wieder sieht er Mr. Darcy vor sich. Mal im Wald, mal in Rosings und mal an seinem Bett. Tagelang wälzt er sich herum, fantasiert, ist ohnmächtig und redet wirres Zeug. Manchmal ist er alleine, manchmal liegt eine kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn, hält ihn fest und jemand spricht mit ihm. Die Stimme oder die Stimmen sind verzerrt, schwanken, ändern sich. Und alles, was er möchte, ist zu fliehen. Irgendwohin, wo es ruhig ist, wo keine Gedanken ihn quälen, keine Gefühle ihn verwirren und er niemals diese endgültigen Worte ausgesprochen hat, niemals das Lebewohl von Darcy gehört hat.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit, er erfährt erst später, dass er drei Tage lang krank war, klärt sich seine Umgebung langsam und er erwacht. An seinem Bett sitzt Mary, blass, aber erleichtert über die zurückkehrende Gesundheit ihres Bruders. Sie zwingt ihn, zu schweigen und flößt ihm Suppe ein. Mr. Collins traut sich nicht in sein Zimmer, möchte sich scheinbar nicht anstecken.  
„Warum bist du nur so lange draußen geblieben? Und warum bist du nicht mit Mr. Darcy zurückgekehrt? Er war außer sich vor Sorge, als er gehört hat, dass du krank bist.“  
Röte schießt in Matthews Gesicht und er blickt verlegen auf seine Bettdecke.  
„Wir wurden vom Regen überrascht und haben uns dann gestritten. Ich wollte mich erst beruhigen, bevor ich euch unter die Augen trete. Dabei habe ich wohl die Zeit vergessen.“  
Dass er nicht einmal fähig war, aufzustehen, kurz nachdem sein Begleiter ihn verlassen hatte, wagt er nicht zu erwähnen. Es würde zu unangenehmen Fragen führen. Fragen, auf die er noch keine Antwort hat, an die er nicht einmal denken will.  
„Ihr benehmt euch wie Kindsköpfe.“, scheltet ihn seine kleine Schwester. Ungläubig sieht er sie an.  
„Was guckst du mich so an? Mr. Darcy hat noch am selben Tag mit grimmiger Miene vor der Tür gestanden. Als er hörte, dass du krank bist, war er mit einem Mal vollkommen aufgelöst und zerknirscht. Und das,“, sie beugt sich kurz zur Seite und holt einen Umschlag von wo auch immer hervor, „hat er für dich hier gelassen. Seitdem hat er jeden Tag den Weg auf sich genommen. Leider musste er heute wieder nach Pemberly zurück.“  
Sie beobachtet Matthew ernst, doch dieser wagt kaum, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Ein Brief? Und er kam jeden Tag? Er ist neugierig, wütend und beschämt zugleich. Was soll das alles?  
Mary lässt ihn wohlweislich alleine und er nimmt den Brief zur Hand. Was mag wohl darin stehen? Mit Herzklopfen öffnet er ihn.

„Sehr geehrter Mr. Bennett,

in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie mich wohl nie wieder sehen wollen, gleicht ein Brief von mir wahrscheinlich einer Beleidigung. Doch mein einziger Wunsch ist es, Ihnen wenigstens mein Verhalten bezüglich den Vorwürfen zu erklären. Meine Gefühle kennen Sie, doch nach dem heutigen Tag werde ich versuchen Sie zu vergessen.  
Nun zu den Anklagen.  
Im Falle Ihrer Schwester und Mr. Bingly habe ich als Freund gehandelt. Sein Glück liegt mir sehr am Herzen und ich weiß, dass er ein sehr sensibler Mann ist. Als ich bei meinen Beobachtungen keine Veränderung im Verhalten Ihrer Schwester feststellen konnte, habe ich daraus nur einen Schluss ziehen können. Dass ich dabei falsch lag, tut mir aufrichtig leid. Ich werde meinem Freund sofort schreiben und versuchen ihn zu einer Rückkehr nach Longborne zu bewegen. Trotzdem muss ich zugeben, dass Ihre Familie weiterhin ein großes Hindernis ist. Sie selber sind davon natürlich ausgeschlossen, obwohl Ihr Verhalten heute Nachmittag keineswegs das eines Gentleman war. Trotz allem kann ich mich nicht dazu bewegen, Sie zu verachten und es wird mir auch nie möglich sein. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich habe verstanden, dass mein Verlangen unmöglich ist und werde nie wieder einen Versuch starten.  
Bei der zweiten Anklage benötige ich keine Entschuldigung. Im Gegenteil, ich bin erstaunt, dass Sie, ein vernünftiger Mann, Mr. Wickham einfach glauben. Trotzdem werde ich Ihnen die Angelegenheit erläutern. Er gehörte zu der Familie unseres Gärtners. Für meinen Vater war er wie ein zweiter Sohn und auch nach seinem Tod wollte er ihn bei seinen Plänen, Priester zu werden, unterstützen. Obwohl sich Mr. Wickham nach dem Tod meines Vaters entschlossen hat, seinem Plan nicht zu folgen, habe ich ihm mehrmals Geld gegeben, welches er innerhalb von kürzester Zeit verspielt hat. Wie Sie vielleicht verstehen können, habe ich mich irgendwann geweigert, ihn weiter bei seinen verschwenderischen Vergnügen zu unterstützen. Er brach jeden Kontakt ab, bis vor einem Jahr. Da erschien er wieder auf der Bildfläche und versuchte meine Schwester zu überreden, sich mit ihm zu verloben und zu fliehen. Mir war jedoch klar, dass er es nur auf ihr Mitgift abgesehen hatte. Nach einem ernsten Gespräch mit ihm verschwand er ein weiteres Mal und ließ Georgiana mit den Nerven am Ende zurück. Möchten Sie sein Leben auch weiterhin als schrecklichen Schicksalsschlag bezeichnen? Ich appelliere an Ihren gesunden Menschenverstand in diesem Fall und auch an ihre Verschwiegenheit. Um Georgianas Willen habe ich das Ereignis nicht publik gemacht und möchte, dass es auch weiterhin so bleibt. 

Ich empfehle mich.

Ihr F. Darcy.“

 

Warum? Warum hat er sich nach dem Vorfall noch bemüht, ihm einen Brief zu schreiben? Warum ist er jeden Tag gekommen, um nach ihm zu sehen? Sie haben sich so endgültig getrennt und auch seine Worte in seinem Brief klingen nicht nach Hoffnung, oder einer Zukunft. Was empfindet Fitzwilliam Darcy wirklich? Nein, das ist die falsche Frage. Was empfindet Matthew selber?  
Das Lesen, immer und immer wieder, hat das Chaos zurück gebracht. Die Punkte, die er dem Adeligen vorgeworfen hat, sind nichtig geworden. Einzig sein verletzter Stolz bleibt zurück. Was ist das für ein Gefühl, was unter all der Wut, den Vorurteilen liegt? Und wenn es Zuneigung, gar Liebe ist, was bringt ihm die Erkenntnis jetzt noch? Nichts, wie er ernüchtert bemerkt.  
Es ist vorbei. Darcy hat es selber geschrieben. Dass er die letzten Tage nach ihm gesehen hat, wird an dem schlechten Gewissen, an seinem Charakter als Gentleman gelegen haben. Vielleicht noch an den übrigen Gefühlen. Aber nicht an mehr.

Die Tage ziehen ins Land und es geht Matthew immer besser. Die Fürsorge seiner Schwester zahlt sich aus. Und das brisante Thema versucht er einfach zu verdrängen. Jetzt bringt es nichts mehr, darüber nachzudenken. Nur hin und wieder kommen die Bilder zurück. Darcy so nah vor ihm, dass er immer noch dessen Präsenz spürt, seinen Geruch riechen kann. Er spürt die fordernden Hände an seinem Körper, die Lippen auf seinen. Die Erinnerung kommt immer nachts. Wenn er alleine ist, nichts ihn ablenken kann.  
Er erinnert sich an seine Zeit an der Universität. Heimlich haben er und seine Freunde sich ausprobiert. Doch weder der Besuch eines Etablissements , noch der kurze Kuss mit einem seiner Kommilitonen hat ihn angeregt. Ja, er kann, wenn er will, doch nichts hatte den Effekt, dass er sich mehr gewünscht hätte. Aber jetzt weiß er gar nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf steht, was er will.

Glücklicherweise hat er tagsüber genug zu tun, als dass er auch dann darüber nachdenken könnte. Doch die Zeit bei Mary geht vorüber. Mr. Bennett schreibt ihm, dass er ihn auf dem Hof braucht und Jane inzwischen zurückgekehrt ist. Nur schweren Herzens lässt er Mary zurück. Kurzzeitig hat er darüber nachgedacht, wie er einen Mord an Mr. Collins als Unfall darstellen kann, aber dann würde seine Schwester alleine dastehen. Er verspricht ihr jedoch zur Geburt ihres Kindes sofort zur Stelle zu sein. Er möchte sie nicht alleine lassen, nicht mit diesem schrecklichen Mann. Mary aber hat dank seiner Anwesenheit an Zuversicht und Kraft gewonnen. Sie hat nicht vor, sich ihr Leben zerstören zu lassen. Sie ist vielleicht nicht so temperamentvoll wie Lydia, oder so gescheit wie Jane, aber ihr Leben ist ihr wichtig. Und das Leben in ihr.  
Mit einem Lächeln verabschiedet sie Matthew.

Zurück erwartet ihn das ganz alltägliche Chaos. Eine Mutter, deren Stimme ihn schon von weitem begrüßt. Ein Vater, der sich nur still darüber amüsiert und kleine Schwestern, die lautstark über die Abreise des Regiments jammern. Nur Jane ist still. Stiller und blasser als zuvor. Sie will sich ihrem Bruder nicht öffnen und verschließt sich jedem. Als ob ihre Mutter ihr überhaupt richtig zuhören würde!  
Doch auch Matthew erzählt nicht von seinen Erlebnissen. Er weiß nicht, wie Jane reagieren würde. Seiner Erfahrung nach wäre sie geschockt und das will er vermeiden. Also schweigt er, verdrängt die Gedanken und kümmert sich um die Geschäfte, die anfallen. Die Enge in seinem Heim, obwohl Mary fehlt, wird ihm von Tag zu Tag bewusster. Und langsam fragt er sich, ob es nicht Zeit wird, dass er selber sich ein kleines Heim aufbaut. Nicht groß, nur solange bis er das familiäre Gut übernimmt. Gleichzeitig weiß er aber auch, dass die Mittel kaum dafür ausreichen werden. Als er den Gedanken trotzdem vorsichtig bei seinen Eltern äußert, reagiert sein Vater mit Zurückhaltung. Seine Mutter dagegen mit Freude. Dies wäre ein Zeichen, dass ihre Familie nicht so mittellos ist wie viele denken. Ihr Sohn, ein eigenes Heim. Sie könnte endlich einmal stolz auf ihn sein. Aber Mr. Bennett ist vehement dagegen. Hauptsächlich, weil er nicht alleine zwischen den ganzen Frauen bleiben möchte. Zum anderen, weil seine Frau sicher nicht verstehen könnte, warum sie mit ihren Ausgaben kürzer treten müsste. Also nein. Matthew seufzt auf. Das war so klar. Na gut, dann wird er weiter versuchen, in dieser Familie zu überleben. 

Ein paar Wochen vergehen, die Erinnerung an das Geschehen verblasst langsam. Doch dann wird Lydia angeboten, dem Regiment nach zu reisen. Mrs. Forster möchte eine Begleiterin haben und wählt ausgerechnet das Mädchen, dass sich mit Sicherheit als erstes blamieren wird. Matthew versucht seinen Vater davon abzubringen, sie in ihr Verderben rennen zu lassen, aber das ist diesem fast egal. Er möchte seinen Frieden und die einzige Möglichkeit dafür sieht er in dem Fortschicken seiner Tochter.  
„Du wirst dein zweites Kind in sein Verderben rennen lassen. Reicht es dir nicht, dass Mary bereits ein schreckliches Leben führt?“  
Mr. Bennett muss aufgrund dieser Anschuldigungen schlucken. Sein Sohn hat ja recht, aber wie soll er sich gegen seine Frau durchsetzen? Hilflos und fragend blickt er Matthew an. Und dieser trifft eine Entscheidung zur Rettung seiner Familie.  
„Mr. Wickham wird in Bryton dabei sein, oder?“  
„Ich denke ja.“  
„Dann muss ich dir nun eröffnen, was für ein Mann er ist.“  
Und er erzählt ihm, so kurz und knapp, wie es geht, was die wahre Geschichte Wickhams ist. Er lässt lediglich den Namen Darcy aus dem Spiel, um das Vertrauen, welches in ihn gesetzt wird, nicht zu enttäuschen. Sein Vater jedoch scheint zu verstehen.  
„Und aus diesem Grund finde ich es kein bisschen wünschenswert, Lydia alleine solch einer Gesellschaft auszusetzen. Sie würde nur weiter verdorben werden.“  
„Und wenn du mit ihr gehst?“  
„Sagtest du nicht, dass du mich hier brauchst?“, Matthew sieht seinen Vater beschwörend an. Dieser lächelt: „Du hast Recht, Junge. Aber wenn du mit ihr gehst, werde ich dir ein eigenes, bescheidenes Haus verschaffen.“  
„Das ist Erpressung!“, entfährt es seinem Sohn.  
Warum setzt sein Vater solche Mittel nur bei ihm und nicht bei seiner Frau und seinen Töchtern ein? Das wäre viel notwendiger.  
„Ja.“, ist die einfache Antwort.  
Er atmet schwer, blickt genervt durch das Fenster in den Garten. Dort rennt Lydia herum, lacht Kitty aus, weil diese nicht mit darf. Sie allein ist schuld an der Misere. Sie allein hat es verdient bestraft zu werden. Und sie wird es. Oh ja, sie wird es.  
„In Ordnung.“, sagt er grimmig, „Das wird Lydias schrecklichste Zeit.“  
„Na das will ich ja mal hoffen.“, lacht Mr. Bennett vergnügt.  
Dieser Mann hat doch ein Rad ab. Aber ehrlich.

Lydia ist natürlich gar nicht erfreut über die Begleitung, doch ihr Vater lässt sich nicht umstimmen. Auch Fanny Bennett kann nichts dagegen einwenden. Und so kommt es, dass Matthew, kaum ein paar Wochen daheim, schon wieder loszieht. Bereits auf der Hinreise bietet er alle Autorität auf, um seiner Schwester zu zeigen, dass sie keineswegs tun und lassen kann, was sie will. Die hört zwar kaum zu, doch die Androhungen seiner Strafen lassen sie ein klein wenig leiser werden.  
Mrs. Forster ist eine junge, aufgeweckte Frau, die viel zu früh geheiratet hat. Ihr Mann aber ist gütig und sympathisch. Er verehrt seine Gattin und versucht ernsthaft, sie glücklich zu machen. Er kann sogar nachvollziehen, warum Bennett seiner Schwester so strenge Regeln vorgibt. Immerhin ist sie erst fünfzehn.  
Jedenfalls verstehen sich die beiden Männer gut und der Anfang ihres Aufenthalts in Bryton verläuft ruhig. Mit Ausnahme einiger Streitereien zwischen den Geschwistern ist es sogar friedlich. Lydia kann nicht verstehen, warum er, wenn er sie überhaupt auf Veranstaltungen lässt, immer begleitet. Sie lernt keinen Mann kennen, ohne dass er sich sofort vorstellt und eindeutig klar macht, dass sie von ihm beobachtet werden. Er hat so viel Freude daran, ihr den Spaß zu verderben, dass die Tage wie im Flug vergehen.

Das funktioniert, bis seine Schwester eines Abends nichts mehr aufzufinden ist. Sie verschwindet einfach, als er sich einen Moment mit Mr. Forster unterhält. Wie verrückt sucht er sie, befragt die Soldaten auf dem Ball und sorgt sich langsam ernsthaft. Grimmig entschließt er sich nach zwei Stunden die Suche öffentlich zu machen. Mit ernster Miene bittet er die Anwesenden, ihm zu helfen. Es bilden sich verschiedene Gruppen, die die Hallen und den Hof absuchen. Es dauert auch nicht lange, dann wird sie entdeckt. Ausgerechnet mit Wickham alleine in einer dunklen Ecke im kleinen Hof. Sie sind so geschockt über die Entdeckung, dass sie sich nicht wehren, als sie zu Bennett gebracht werden. Wortlos bedeutet er Lydia, ihren Überwurf anzuziehen und in die Kutsche zu steigen, die bereit steht. Er hilft ihr nicht hinein. An Wickham dagegen tritt er nah heran.  
„Ich kenne Ihr Geheimnis Sir. Und sollte ich Sie noch einmal alleine mit jemandem aus meiner Bekanntschaft antreffen, werde ich mich verpflichtet fühlen, Sie zum Duell zu fordern.“  
Er merkt, dass sein Gegenüber am liebsten zurückweichen würde, es aber nicht zulässt. Stattdessen erscheint ein schiefes Grinsen auf seiner Miene.  
„Wieso überlassen Sie die Entscheidung nicht Ms. Bennett selber? Oder sind Sie eifersüchtig? Ich habe ja schon einmal gesagt, dass Sie die perfekte Partnerin wären.“  
„Und wieder einmal vergessen Sie, dass ich ein Mann bin.“, zischt Matthew, wendet sich abrupt ab und steigt in die wartende Kutsche. Er wird sich nicht verabschieden. Das hat der Soldat nicht verdient.  
Lydia möchte aufbegehren, kaum dass sie losfahren, doch sein mörderischer Blick lässt sie sofort verstummen. Sie ahnt, dass sie alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde als es schon ist.

Kaum zurück in ihrer vorübergehenden Bleibe schickt Matthew sie zu Bett: „Wir reden morgen über dein Tun und die Folgen.“  
Und das erste Mal wünscht sie sich, daheim geblieben zu sein. Bei ihrer Mutter, die sie versteht, bei ihrem Vater, dem alles egal ist, was sie tut. Dass ihr Bruder solch ein Tyrann sein kann, hätte sie nie gedacht.

Dieser lässt sich schwer seufzend auf seinem Zimmer in einen Sessel sinken. Seine Jacke hat er achtlos über einen Stuhl geworfen, seine Krawatte lockert er mit einer ungeduldigen Bewegung. Er versucht seine düsteren Gedanken zu ordnen und bleibt immer wieder an der Frage hängen, warum Wickham ihn mit einer Frau vergleicht. Mr. Darcy hat ihm zwar seine Liebe gestanden, aber ihn nie wie eine Frau behandelt. Die Gefühle galten ihm, wie er war, nicht wie er sein sollte. Das ganze Verhalten des Soldaten ruft all seinen Ekel hervor. Er verabscheut den Mann von ganzem Herzen, sein Verhalten, seinen Charakter, seine ganze Art. Wie er guckt, wie er redet, wie er sich bewegt. Es ist nicht wie bei Mr. Darcy, von dem er sich meistens eher herausgefordert gefühlt hat. Es ist mehr wie bei einer Fliege, die einen bereits seit Tagen nervt. Nein, mehr, schlimmer. Er kann nichts damit vergleichen, weiß nur, dass sich alles in ihm dagegen wehrt, diesem Mann nahe zu kommen. Und er wird alles dafür tun, dass Lydia ihm nicht in die Hände fällt.

Immer wieder kehren seine Gedanken zu Wickhams letzten Satz zurück: „Ich habe ja schon einmal gesagt, dass Sie die perfekte Partnerin wären.“  
Ist er tatsächlich so weiblich? Kann er nicht für voll genommen werden? Hat auch Darcy so gedacht? Nein. Er schüttelt vehement den Kopf. Dieser hat ihn, größtenteils, respektvoll behandelt. Und wenn sie gestritten haben, dann waren sie sich ebenbürtig. Gut, seiner Meinung nach sollten das auch Mann und Frau immer sein.  
Darcy hatte zwar gemeint sein Geschlecht wär ein Hinderungsgrund gewesen, aber nicht, dass er wie eine Frau wäre, oder sich wünschen würde er wäre eine.  
Also was ist es, das Wickham so weiblich findet? Seine langen Haare? Seinen schmalen Körperbau? Voller verzweifelter Wut greift Matthew zu einer Schere auf seinem Schreibtisch und schneidet sich mit einer kurzen, entschlossenen Bewegung den Pferdeschwanz ab. Er wird nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass sich Wickham über ihn lustig macht!  
Er ist drauf und dran die Haare ins Feuer zu werfen, doch er schafft es nicht, sieht auf sie hinab. Sogar die schöne Jane war auf ihn neidisch, wollte solche Locken besitzen. Und er hat sie wegen solch eines Idioten abgeschnitten? Er ist selber wohl nicht ganz bei Trost. Aber gut, dann soll es so sein. Achselzuckend wirft er sie doch weg. Sie werden sowieso nachwachsen. Vermutlich schneller als erwünscht. Und eine Änderung ist immer gut. Er hofft nur, dass er am nächsten Morgen einen fähigen Barbier auffinden kann, der ihm eine passende Frisur schneidet. Und dann wird er Lydia die Leviten lesen.  
Einigermaßen mit sich zufrieden begibt er sich endlich ins Bett.

Die Bedienstete, die Matthew Bennett am nächsten Morgen weckt, guckt entsetzt auf die kläglichen Überreste seiner einst so wunderbaren Haare. Was hat er sich der Herr nur dabei gedacht? Doch dieser scheint erst einmal selbst perplex zu sein, als er sich verschlafen durch seine Frisur wühlt. Dann fällt ihm wieder ein, was am Abend zuvor passiert ist und er wendet dich an das Hausmädchen, welches ihn noch ein wenig erschrocken ansieht: „Haben Sie einen guten Barbier im Haus? Oder können Sie mir einen so schnell wie möglich besorgen? Ich möchte gerne einigermaßen anständig zum Frühstück erscheinen.“  
Sie schluckt trocken bevor sie antwortet: „Ich fürchte, Sir, mit einem Barbier kann ich nicht dienen. Aber Mrs. Raine, meine Chefin, hat immer der Familie des Masters die Haare geschnitten. Ich kann sie holen, wenn Sie es wünschen.“  
Mit einem schiefen Nicken bedankt er sich. Was hat er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Na gut, vielleicht ist es wirklich an der Zeit für eine Veränderung. Und warum nicht mit der Frisur beginnen?

Mrs. Raine bekommt einen halben Nervenzusammenbruch, als sie Mr. Bennett so auf seinem Bett sitzen sieht: „Was haben Sie nur getan, Sir? Wo sind Ihre Haare hin?“  
„Im Feuer.“, erklärt Matthew nüchtern und verursacht einen noch größeren Schock, „Ich mochte die alte Frisur nicht mehr.“  
Unter großem Gejammer macht sie sich schlussendlich an die Arbeit und Matthew ist damit durchaus zufrieden. Es ist ungewohnt mit den kürzeren Haaren, die sich jetzt auch viel mehr locken. Aber er mag sich. Eindeutig. Er will schon freudestrahlend zum Frühstück gehen, als ihm einfällt, dass Lydia ja noch ihre Strafe bekommen soll. Er muss wenigstens so wirken, als würden ihn die gestrigen Ereignisse noch stören. Leider sinkt seine Laune auch sofort wieder, als er sich erinnert. Seine Schwester wird nicht so einfach davonkommen, das ist sicher.

Sie ist auch bereits anwesend, als er eintritt. Ihre Nervosität ist fast fühlbar, doch ihr Schock, als sie ihren Bruder sieht, ist größer: „Matthew ...“  
„Ich habe eine neue Frisur, ganz recht. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich dann gerne mit dir über gestern Abend reden. War er nicht reizend?“  
Nein, Lydie sieht sicher nicht aus, als würde es ihr nichts ausmachen. Sie möchte dem Gespräch entfliehen, doch das erste Mal in ihrem Leben hat sie das Gefühl, dass sie nicht davonkommt. Deshalb bleibt sie still, was Matthew als Zustimmung wertet. Lydia so unsicher zu sehen amüsiert ihn. Weder seine Mutter, noch sein Vater haben ihr je Einhalt geboten und nun erfährt sie, wie es ist, wie es sein kann.

Matthew setzt sich nicht. Er bietet all seine Autorität auf, die er hat.  
„So, junge Dame,“, Lydia schlägt die Augen nieder, „was hast du dir dabei gedacht, mit Wickham zu verschwinden? Hast du kein Anstandsgefühl? Keine Ehre? Keinen Stolz? Mitten auf einer Feier mit einem Mann in einer dunkeln Ecke. Und das für Stunden!“  
Sie protestiert, springt auf: „Das geht dich gar nichts an, Matthew. Ich liebe Wickham und er mich auch!“  
Ihr Bruder hustet und versucht damit ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Liebe? Wo?  
„Er soll dich lieben? Wach auf, Lydia. Dieser Mann liebt nichts, außer sich selbst und das Geld.“  
„Ich habe aber kein Geld, deshalb muss er mich lieben.“  
„Nein, das heißt nur, dass er mit dir spielt. Hast du etwa nicht bemerkt, wie vielen Schmuckstücken er seine Aufmerksamkeit widmet? Für so dumm hätte ich dich wirklich nicht gehalten, Lydia.“  
Sie ist beleidigt und setzt sich wieder.  
Kopfschüttelnd nähert sich Matthew seiner Schwester: „Wir werden die nächsten Tage weder auf einen Ball, noch zum Einkaufen gehen. Und wenn wir wieder gehen, verschwindest du nicht noch einmal stundenlang mit Männern, die weniger Liebe in sich tragen als unser Hahn für seine Hennen.“  
„Was? Aber ...“  
Mit einem Blick bringt er sie zum Schweigen.  
„Und sollte es doch noch einmal passieren, reisen wir sofort ab. Dann kann sich Mutter wieder um dich kümmern.“  
„Die will doch, dass ich hier bin.“  
„Und meinst du, sie hat einmal darüber nachgedacht, was dir hier passieren kann? Wohl kaum. Du erfüllst ihren Jugendtraum, ohne dass sie an die Folgen denkt. Deshalb bin ich hier.“  
„Ich kann alleine auf mich aufpassen!“  
„Oh ja, natürlich.“, Matthew lacht hart auf, „Du bist ja auch schon, Moment, wie alt? Fünfzehn? Vierzehn?“  
Glaubt Lydia wirklich, dass alles nach ihrem Willen geht? Sie hat ja nicht einmal eine Ahnung, was eine Ehe tatsächlich bedeutet. Sie ist nicht einmal eine Frau, kaum aus dem Kindesalter heraus und meint, sie kennt die Welt. Diese grausame Naivität, diese Sturheit hat sie mit Sicherheit von ihrer Mutter geerbt, anders kann es nicht sein.  
Und so sitzt sie auf ihrem Stuhl, die Arme verschränkt, die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Wie kann er sie nur überzeugen? Vielleicht ...  
„Und damit du es weißt, dein geliebter Wickham hat sogar mir schon Komplimente gemacht, als wäre ich eine Frau.“  
Lydia sieht ihn geschockt an: „Du lügst!“  
„Hast du denn nicht gehört, was er gestern Abend zu mir gesagt hat?“  
Ihre Wangen färben sich rot, sie will wohl am liebsten fliehen, doch sie wagt es nicht. Matthew betet, dass es gewirkt hat und setzt sich selber zum Frühstück.  
„Denk darüber nach. Du wirst genug Zeit die nächsten Tage haben. Das Verbot werde ich nicht lockern.“

Seine Hoffnung erfüllt sich wenigstens zum Teil. Lydia bleibt anständig in ihrem Apartment, versucht nicht noch einmal ihn zu überreden. Mr. und Mrs. Forster sind ein wenig beunruhigt über die Entwicklung, aber sie wagen es nicht, sich einzumischen. Stattdessen kann Mr. Forster Mr. Bennett ein wenig verstehen. Seine eigene Meinung von Wickham ist nicht die Beste und wieder einmal scheint sie bestätigt worden zu sein.  
Was jedoch niemand von ihnen bedacht hat, ist die Tatsache, dass dieser allseits beliebte Soldat nicht aufhört um Lydia zu werben. Sobald sie sich wieder in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, ist er sofort an ihrer Seite. Sein spöttischer Blick bleibt jedes Mal an Matthew hängen, dessen Wut hoch kocht. Lydia ist selber ein wenig misstrauisch und hält Wickham auf Distanz. Wenn nicht, wäre ihr Bruder schon längst eingeschritten. Aber noch hat Ms. Bennett selber die Möglichkeit es zu beenden. Sie ist ein wenig ruhiger geworden, vielleicht auch nachdenklicher.  
Wenn es nur für eine längere Zeit anhalten würde.

Es ist kaum eine Woche vorbei, da wechselt ihr Verhalten ein weiteres Mal. Und diesmal ist sie noch schlimmer, als zuvor. Ihr schrilles Lachen ist durch alle Säle zu hören und ihr Augenaufschlag gilt allein Wickham. Kein warnendes Wort, keine Drohung, kein weiteres Verbot kann sie abhalten, ist sie doch überzeugt davon, dass dieser Mann sie liebt. Das Wissen, begehrt zu werden verwechselt sie in ihrem jugendlichen Leichtsinn mit Liebe, glaubt fest daran. Und dann sind sie wieder verschwunden. Es ist nur ein kurzer Moment, doch Matthew verspürt ein unangenehmes Ziehen, eine dunkel Vorahnung. Sie könnte nur auf der Toilette sein, oder sich für einen Moment auf den Balkon zurückgezogen haben. Aber er weiß, dass es nicht so ist, nicht so sein kann.  
Unruhig läuft er durch die Räume, alle Sinne angespannt. Die schmale Tür entdeckt er nur, weil ein betrunkener Mann von dieser weggezogen wird. Ein Versuch ist es wert. Er atmet tief durch und drückt die Klinke herunter.

Was ihn sieht, schockiert ihn mehr, als alles andere, was er je erlebt hat. Lydia und Wickham auf dem Bett. Der Soldat ist gerade dabei sie auszuziehen, während er sie mit Küssen bedeckt. Sie ist angespannt, unsicher, sieht mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an die Decke. Macht er sich überhaupt die Mühe zärtlich zu sein?  
Doch all das ist nicht wichtig, denn im nächsten Moment zerrt Matthew Wickham von seiner Schwester, wirft ihn durch den Raum, vor Wut rauchend.  
Sich den Kopf haltend, erhebt sich Wickham wieder und starrt Mr. Bennett beinahe beleidigt an: „Was soll das?“  
„Ich habe Sie gewarnt! Ich werde Sie zum Duell herausfordern, habe ich gesagt. Doch Sie wollten nicht hören. Also spüren Sie die Folgen!“  
Eine Hand ergreift seine und er merkt, dass es Lydias ist, die zittert. Er schlägt sie weg.

„Sie wollte es, ich habe sie zu nichts gezwungen.“  
Das Grinsen auf Wickhams Lippen ist diabolisch. Er scheint sich keiner Schuld bewusst.  
„Sie ist ein Kind! Sie kann das noch nicht wollen, denn sie weiß nicht einmal, was es ist. Leider ist ihre Dummheit groß genug, um sich auf Sie einzulassen. Doch ich werde es zu verhindern wissen. Denn ich kenne Ihre Geschichte, Ihr wahres Gesicht.“  
„Oh nein.“, der Soldat nähert sich langsamen Schrittes, „Sie wissen gar nichts, Bennett.“  
Doch Matthew ist nicht in der Stimmung, sich einschüchtern zu lassen. Und so bleibt er wo er ist, lässt zu, dass Wickham vor ihm stehen bleibt.  
„Sie würden doch selber am liebsten dort liegen, nicht wahr?“  
Ein ungläubiger Blick von Matthew.  
„Was? Darcy muss Sie doch angesteckt haben, oder nicht?“  
„Angesteckt?“  
Seine Stimme ist ein Grollen, aus seinem tiefsten Inneren. Was will der Mann damit andeuten? Er ahnt es, doch er will es nicht wahr haben.  
„Sie naiver Junge. Wenn Sie nicht aufwachen, werden Sie so schnell benutzt, dass sie es nicht einmal richtig merken.“  
Wickham will ihm die Hand an die Wange legen, doch geistesgegenwärtig schlägt Matthew sie zurück: „Lassen Sie mich mit ihrem Wahnsinn in Frieden! Ich will nichts mit Ihnen zu tun haben und werde dafür sorgen, dass es endet: Ich fordere Sie zum Duell heraus. In sechs Tagen bei den Bergruinen im Wald.“  
Indem er Lydias Arm packt und sie mit sich zieht, verlässt er den Raum, den Kopf hoch erhoben, seinen eigenen Herzschlag in den Ohren.

Den Weg durch die geschockte Menge nimmt er kaum wahr, die Fahrt zurück ist ein Albtraum. Lydia sitzt ihm gegenüber, sich das Kleid provisorisch zusammenhaltend und weint. Matthew sitzt mit verschränkten Armen, den Blick zur Finsternis gewandt. Wickhams Worte kommen ihm wieder in den Sinn, lassen ihn nicht los. Was hat er damit gemeint? Warum hat er Lydia verführt, wenn er ihn doch so eindeutig ansieht, anspricht. Oder täuscht er sich? Aber was sollte die Bemerkung über Mr. Darcy? Ein schrecklicher Verdacht drängt sich ihm auf. Was ist zwischen den beiden in der Vergangenheit noch vorgefallen? Außer dem Vertrauensbruch, von dem ihm erzählt wurde.  
Und obwohl Mr. Wickham so eindeutig auf dieses ungeheuerliche Thema hingewiesen hat, kann Matthew nicht wirklich daran glauben. Die Erinnerung an den Kuss, die er so erfolgreich verdrängt hat, kommt mit einem Schlag zurück. Er errötet und ist froh, dass ihn Dunkelheit umgibt. Die Vorstellung, dass die beiden Männer ebenfalls so eine Erfahrung teilen, lässt ihn unsicher und wütend werden. 

Ohne dass er eine Erkenntnis gehabt hätte, kommen sie an ihrer Mietwohnung an. Matthew bestellt eine Kutsche für den nächsten Morgen zurück nach Longbourne und schickt Lydia ins Bett. Für eine Strafpredigt hat er keine Kraft mehr. Aber sie wird keinen Tag länger hier bleiben, sie muss zurück zu der Familie. Sie sieht ihn verzweifelt an, scheint etwas sagen zu wollen, schweigt jedoch. Genauso wie ihr Bruder schläft sie nicht in dieser Nacht. Sie auf dem Fensterbrett, er vor dem Kamin. So verbringen sie, in Gedanken versunken die Zeit bis zum Morgengrauen. Immerhin ist sein Versprechen wahr geworden. Dies war tatsächlich Lydias schrecklichste Zeit.

Kaum dass Lydia in der Kutsche sitzt, schließt Mr. Bennett sich mit Mr. Foster in das Arbeitszimmer ein. Dieser ist von dem Duell keineswegs begeistert, verspricht jedoch beim Training und der Auswahl des Degens behilflich zu sein. Notfalls würde er auch den Sekundanten stellen. 

Den hysterischen Brief seiner Mutter, der am Abend ankommt, ignoriert er geflissentlich. Den seines Vaters liest er mit Schuldgefühlen. Sollte er bei dem Duell getötet werden, würde das für seine Familie eine Katastrophe darstellen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er seinen Vater alleine mit all den Frauen lassen würde. Aber er würde die Herausforderung mit Sicherheit nicht mehr zurückziehen.  
Seine Eltern versprechen, so bald wie möglich zu ihm zu kommen. Doch an ihrer statt steht am vierten Tag mit einem Mal Mr. Darcy vor der Tür. Sein Anblick lässt das Chaos in Matthew zur Ruhe kommen. Keine Ängste, keine Zweifel mehr. Er tut das Richtige. Wovon der andere Mann keineswegs überzeugt ist. Sobald sie alleine sind wendet er sich an Bennet, mit einer unüberhörbaren Anspannung in der Stimme.  
„Darf ich fragen, aus welchem Grund Sie zu dem Schluss gekommen sind, dass ein Duell die beste Lösung Ihrer Probleme wäre?“  
„Und darf ich fragen, warum Sie hier sind?“  
Darcy scheint einen Moment mit sich zu hadern, bevor er sich entschließt, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Hoffentlich.  
„In erster Linie bin ich hier, um Sie von diesem Vorhaben abzubringen. Sollte mir das nicht gelingen, werde ich Sie so gut es geht unterstützen. Wenn Sie jedoch mit dieser Frage meinten, warum ich überhaupt von dem Geschehen erfahren habe, so muss ich Ihnen gestehen, dass ich mich bei Ihrer Familie in Longbourne aufhielt, als ihre Schwester eintraf. Ich war mit Mr. Bingly angereist, der in der Zwischenzeit mit Ms. Bennett verlobt ist.“  
Matthew schluckt. Er möchte so viel sagen, weiß jedoch nicht was. Er belässt es bei einem einfachen, „Ich danke Ihnen.“, und erkennt an Darcys Reaktion, dass das genug ist.

Dieser steht inzwischen vor ihm, eine Armlänge entfernt, unsicher, was ihm erlaubt ist.  
„Darf ich, mit Verlaub, noch einmal fragen, warum Sie Mr. Wickham zum Duell gefordert haben?“  
Nun ist es an Matthew, zu hadern. Aber er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass er es Mr. Darcy schuldig ist, der die lange Reise auf sich genommen und Mr. Bingly mit Jane zusammen gebracht hat.  
„Haben Sie, ohne die Hintergründe zu erfahren, Ihre Hilfe angeboten?“  
Mit einem Mal ist es ihm wichtig zu wissen, wie es um die Gefühle von seinem Gegenüber gestellt ist. Er hat das Gefühl, als würde die Antwort etwas verändern.  
„Ja, das habe ich.“  
„Wieso?“, Matthew atmet schneller, sieht Darcy begierig sowie unsicher an.  
Dieser ist vollkommen ernst, setzt alles auf den Funken Hoffnung, der ihm geboten wird.  
„Weil ich nicht zulassen kann, dass Sie getötet werden. Die Vorstellung ist mir ein Grauen.“  
Abrupt wendet sich Matthew ab, verbirgt die aufsteigende Röte und verunsichert Darcy.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll.“  
Ein Glücksgefühl, welches man kaum auf seiner Miene lesen könnte, breitet sich in ihm aus.  
„Sie sind mir nichts schuldig.“

Matthew atmet tief ein und aus, wartet einen Moment länger, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hat, eher er sich dem anderen Mann zuwendet.  
„Er hat Lydia verführt und ihr vorgelogen, sie zu lieben. Das erste Mal verschwand er mit ihr mitten von einem Ball. Eine große Suchaktion hat das Paar entdeckt, bevor schlimmeres geschehen konnte. Das zweite Mal verschwanden sie wieder und ich habe sie in einem Schlafzimmer in einer unschicklichen Lage erwischt. Ich hatte ihm zuvor mit einem Duell gedroht und diese Drohung nun wahr gemacht. Wer eine Person, die mir nahe steht so benutzt, kann nicht ungeschoren davonkommen. Zudem...“, doch hier stockt er. Soll er tatsächlich von Wickhams Provokationen und Anspielungen sprechen?  
„Zudem?“  
Er reißt sich zusammen.  
„Er hat mich persönlich provoziert und wie eine Frau behandelt. Bei dem Vergehen vor vier Tagen hat er mich der Eifersucht bezichtigt und Sie erwähnt.“  
Wut erfüllt Mr. Darcy.  
„Mich?“  
„Er hat gefragt, ob Sie mich angesteckt hätten.“  
Vor lauter Scham schließt Matthew die Augen, wagt es nicht, sein Gegenüber anzusehen. Was, wenn dieser seine Ängste bestätigt? Oder gar wieder verschwindet?  
„Angesteckt?“  
Noch während Darcy diese Frage stellt, wird ihm klar, was gemeint ist. Der Wunsch, sich selbst mit dem Soldaten zu duellieren wird immer stärker in ihm, doch er hält sich zurück. Was würde es ihm bringen? Nichts. Wickham sucht nach Aufmerksamkeit und findet sie, das ist alles. Dass er dabei Menschen um sich herum verletzt, ist ihm nicht wichtig.

Darcy räuspert sich: „Sie sind der einzige Mann, für den ich mich je interessiert habe und er weiß nichts davon. Woher er diesen Verdacht nimmt, weiß ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich ist, dass er nach einem Weg sucht, Sie zu verletzen und zu provozieren. Was ihm hiermit gelungen ist.“  
Dass sie als junge Burschen den Kuss der Erwachsenen einmal nachgeahmt hatten, erwähnt er nicht. Dieses Erlebnis zählt nicht, denn sie hatten sich damals sofort angewidert wieder voneinander gelöst. Da jedoch Wickham selber damals den Vorschlag gebracht hatte, sieht er kein eigenes Verschulden. 

Matthew fühlt sich angegriffen: „Wollen Sie damit andeuten, meine Reaktion wäre falsch gewesen? Dass ich nicht besonnen reagiert habe? Fühlen Sie sich nicht angegriffen? Hätten Sie an meiner Stelle nicht so gehandelt?“  
„Doch, das hätte ich. Es gäbe keinen anderen Weg. Und trotzdem ändert das nichts an der Tatsache, dass er sein Ziel erreicht hat.“  
„Was?“, Matthew muss lachen, „Bei einem Duell zu sterben ist sein Ziel?“  
Selbst Darcy erlaubt sich ein Schmunzeln, ein seltener Anblick auf dem sonst so strengen Gesicht.  
„Das würde unser Leben um einige Probleme erleichtern.“  
Diese Harmonie zwischen ihnen lässt Matthew leichter um das Herz werden. So zu scherzen, ohne Frust zusammen zu sein, warum ist ihnen das nicht erlaubt? Doch er hat selber geschworen, dass es nie wieder zu einem Kuss zwischen ihnen kommen wird. Sie sollten sich mit dem begnügen, was sie haben und nicht mehr wollen. Es würde nur Schmerz entstehen und das wäre schade, findet Matthew.

„Na dann will ich mich bemühen, um seinen Traum wahr werden zu lassen.“  
Hinter der ernsten Miene von Fitzwilliam kann man den Ansatz eines Lächelns erkennen.  
„Ich werde Ihnen mit Freude behilflich sein.“

Die letzten zwei Tage vergehen wie im Flug. Ernst und in sich gekehrt verlaufen die Vorbereitungen, das Training. Darcy erkennt bald, dass Bennett gute Chancen hat, zu gewinnen. Wenigstens wird er Wickham große Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Sehr große. Aber egal welche Genugtuung der Gedanke an eine Niederlage des Soldaten mit sich bringt, seine Sorge um Matthew ist größer. Er weiß, dass dieser Mann auf sich selbst aufpassen kann, dass dieses Duell seine Pflicht ist. Aber er weiß auch, dass ein kleiner Fehler während des Kampfes bereits genügt, um ihn zu verletzen.  
Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit widmet er sich den Vorbereitungen.

Darcy wird die Stelle des Assistenten übernehmen. Es gibt keinen Grund, darüber zu sprechen, ihr stillschweigendes Einverständnis ist genug. Es herrscht ein Vertrauen zwischen ihnen, das niemand begründen kann. War doch ihr letztes Treffen geprägt von Wut und Verwünschungen. Ist jetzt alles anders? 

Der sechste Tag bricht an. Das Schweigen, die Spannung beherrscht alle Anwesenden. Matthew ist froh, dass seine Eltern nicht dabei sind. Auch diesen Umstand verdankt er wieder einmal Mr. Darcy. Dieser hatte geahnt, dass die Anwesenheit der beiden nicht förderlich für die Konzentration ihres Sohnes wäre. Aber erfahren hat dieser den Umstand erst durch einen weiteren Brief seines Vaters. Darcy hatte nichts erwähnt. Er ist schweigsam wie immer, beobachtet lediglich. Die Anspannung erkennt man einzig und allein an der starren Haltung, den stark zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. 

Sie stehen an der Burgruine, in ungeduldiger Erwartung für das Kommende. Es ist noch früh am Morgen. Die Vögel fangen gerade erst mit ihrem Gesang an und der Boden ist noch nass vom Tau.  
Wickham lässt auf sich warten, wahrscheinlich mit Absicht.

„Ich hoffe ...“, beginnt Mr. Darcy, aber Matthew unterbricht ihn: „Ich hoffe auch. Und wie ich hoffe!“ Dann versinken sie wieder in Schweigen. Heute verstehen sie sich, ohne viel zu sagen.  
„Und was, wenn ...?“  
„Ich werde nicht verlieren!“, Matthews Reaktion kommt heftig und ungeduldig, „Ich werde nicht verlieren. Sicher nicht. Nicht gegen ihn. Für Lydia, für mich. Für Ihre Schwester. Für alle, die von ihm benutzt wurden.“  
Es klingt wie ein Mantra, aber es beruhigt Darcy nicht. Die Angst, dass Bennett das Duell nicht überleben wird, nimmt ihn ein und lässt ihn nicht los. Die Vorstellung, dass dies die letzten Minuten mit ihm sein könnten, erschreckt ihn. Als er zudem weiterhin die leise gemurmelten Sätze von der Seite hört, hält er es nicht mehr aus. Mit einem Ruck zieht er Matthew in seine Arme, hält ihn so fest, dass es diesem weh tut.  
„Sie ...“  
Doch diesmal, dieses eine Mal, lässt er ihn nicht ausreden, will er nicht einmal reden. Dieses eine Mal wird er seinen Gefühlen folgen. Was danach auch passieren mag!  
Noch während er merkt, dass sich Matthews Arme um ihn schließen, hebt er die Hände, umfasst dessen Kinn und zieht ihn in einen Kuss. Verzweifelt, sehnsüchtig, hilflos. Er will ihn mit sich nehmen, ihn nie wieder los lassen. Er würde mit jedem Soldaten ihres Königreiches kämpfen, nur um bei ihm zu sein, ihn an seiner Seite zu haben.  
So unglaublich es für ihn selber klingen mag, für Matthew Bennett würde er die Welt aus ihren Angeln heben. Für ein Lächeln, eine Geste. Nein, er möchte mehr. Viel mehr! Nicht nur einen Kuss, nicht nur einen Blick.  
Aber was möchte dieser? Warum küsst er zurück?

Als Darcy bemerkt, wie sich seine Hände vorsichtig und vor allem selbstständig auf Wanderschaft begeben, löst er den Kuss. Er hat bereits zu viel Kontrolle verloren. Den letzten Rest möchte er behalten. Auch wenn er nicht weiß, wie lange er das wohl schaffen mag.

Sie sehen sich in die Augen, sich weiterhin umarmend. Matthew ist verwirrt, kann keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Fitzwilliam dagegen fragt sich, ob dieser Kuss so enden wird, wie der letzte. Oder schlimmer, mit Matthews Tod.

„Was ... ich ...“  
Schweren Herzens löst sich Darcy von Bennett, tritt einen Schritt zurück.  
„Wir reden, wenn das Duell überstanden ist.“  
Sein Gegenüber nickt verlegen.  
Dessen Gedanken überschlagen sich, drehen sich um den Kuss, um den Kampf.

Fitzwilliam verflucht sich selber. Warum bringt er den Duellanten dermaßen außer Konzept, so kurz vor einem Kampf? Was, wenn er aus diesem Grund verlieren sollte? Er könnte sich das nie verzeihen. Aber alles was er sagt, was er sagen könnte, würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Oder?

Matthew atmet tief durch. Sein Verstand möchte reden, sein Körper weiterführen, was sie angefangen haben. Alles in allem ist er verwirrt und zerrissen, sehnsüchtig und freudig erregt. Nach dem Kampf reden sie? Das ist mehr Ansporn, als der Wunsch zu überleben, die Ehre seiner Familie. Können sie ihre Beziehung, ihre Gefühle überhaupt klären? Selbst wenn nicht, er möchte es versuchen. Er hat gerade eben einen Funken Glück gefunden und um es zu halten, es zu vergrößern, kann er nur sich selbst vertrauen, ist er nur selbst verantwortlich.  
Mit einer grimmigen Entschlossenheit umfasst er den Knauf seines Degens.

Als Wickham endlich auftaucht hat sie die Langeweile beinahe völlig erfasst.  
„Was sollen die langen Gesichter?“  
„Ihnen ist wohl entfallen, was Pünktlichkeit bedeutet.“  
Wickham lacht auf: „Ich wollte Ihnen nur einen kleinen Gefallen tun.“  
„Einen Gefallen? Mir?“  
„Ihnen etwas Zeit lassen vor der Niederlage.“  
Matthew richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, spannt die Schultern an und reckt das Kinn.  
„Unterschätzen Sie mich nicht. Unterschätzen Sie mich ja nicht!“  
„Wie sollte ich? Sie haben Ihre Unterstützung ja bereits mitgebracht.“  
Ein abschätzender Blick zu Darcy, dann wird dieser rigoros ignoriert.  
„Wollen Sie nicht doch lieber mein Angebot annehmen? Wir lassen das Duell sein und ich zeige Ihnen unbekannte Freuden.“  
Matthew läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken bei den Worten, sie machen ihn unglaublich wütend.  
„Ich lehne Ihr Angebot ab. Ich ersehne den Kampf nun noch mehr herbei, allein aufgrund des Hörens Ihrer Stimme.“  
„Sie schmeicheln mir.“  
Wickham sieht tatsächlich aus, als fühle er sich geehrt. Vielleicht tut er das auch, aus welchen abstrusen Gründen auch immer.

Darcy beobachtet den Streit der beiden Männer mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Brust. Ist ihnen überhaupt noch bewusst, dass er auch dabei ist? Und was beabsichtigt sein alter Feind mit den Provokationen? Ist er tatsächlich hinter Matthew her? Was geht hier vor sich? Und besteht die Gefahr, dass Bennett sich in seinen Widersacher verliebt?  
Nein.  
Darcy spannt seine Muskeln an. Das kann und darf nicht passieren, ist nicht einmal wahr. Wickham ist dafür schon viel zu weit gegangen, hat Matthew und seine Familie zu öffentlich beleidigt. Dieser hasst seinen Widersacher tatsächlich und wahrhaftig. Und das Duell wird ihre Beziehung mit Sicherheit nicht verbessern. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr.

Wie zwei Tiger schleichen die Männer, die Degen erhoben, im Kreis umher. Geschmeidig setzen sie einen Fuß nach dem anderen auf, den Gegner nicht aus den Augen lassend.  
Matthew weiß, dass er aufpassen muss, wenn er gewinnen will. Schnell und präzise, so muss er kämpfen.  
Einen Ausfallschritt nach vorne, erbarmungslos streckt sich der Degen Richtung Brustkorb. Auf halbem Weg, als Wickham gerade zur Abwehr ansetzt, schwenkt Matthew weg, zielt stattdessen auf die Hüfte. Er meint sogar den Stoff an der Spitze kratzen zu spüren, da wird sein Arm zur Seite geschleudert. Sein Gegner konnte abwehren, gerade so. Und er wartet nicht etwa einen Moment, nein, er sticht sofort zu. Mit einer knappen Drehung weicht Matthew aus, zieht seine Waffe mit. Er muss nur den Hals erwischen, nur den Hals. Diesmal ist es tatsächlich ein Kratzer. Nicht tief genug, um Wickham umzubringen, aber tief genug, damit Blut fließt.  
Faszinierend starrt Matthew auf die Tropfen, die den Hals hinunter fließen, während sein Gegner zurück stolpert. Eine eigentümliche Zufriedenheit macht sich in ihm breit, Adrenalin wird durch seinen Körper gepumpt, lässt ihn mit freudiger Erregung das Kommende erwarten.  
Mit zwei großen Schritten geht er dem Angeschlagenen hinterher, welcher sich jedoch bereits wieder aufrichtet, den Degen zur Verteidigung gehoben.  
„Sieh an, das Kätzchen kann also mehr als fauchen.“  
„Kätzchen?“  
Wickham nutzt den kurzen Moment der Verwirrung und sticht zu. Matthew verdankt es seinen schnellen Reflexen und dem guten Training, dass er abwehren kann.  
Ein paar Schläge lang weicht er weiter zurück, gewinnt wieder mehr an Fassung.  
„Kätzchen?“  
Er duckt sich unter dem nächsten Angriff weg, stößt sich kräftig mit dem rechten Fuß ab und fliegt, sich ein wenig drehend, auf Wickhams ungeschützte Seite zu. Mit voller Wucht und Körperkraft rammt er ihm seine Schulter in die Brust. Ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen bestätigt den Erfolg seiner Aktion. Sicheren Fußes kommt er zum Stehen, sieht Wickham gekrümmt ein paar Meter von ihm weg stehen.  
„Ich zeig Ihnen jetzt, was das Kätzchen so alles kann!“

Langsamen Schrittes geht er auf seinen Gegner zu, genießt das Wissen um dessen Schmerzen. Da hat wohl jemand gedacht, er hätte leichtes Spiel mit ihm. Nein. Er ist kein Mann, den man beschützen muss. Er beschützt selber. Seine Schwester, seine Familie, seine Ehre, sich.

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes bleibt er vor Wickham stehen, drückt die Spitze des Degens gegen dessen Brust.  
„Was ist los? Gehen Ihnen die Beleidigungen aus?“  
Doch wider Erwartens hebt sein Gegner den Blick grinsend.  
„Noch lange nicht, Liebling!“  
Mit einem Ruck schlägt er Matthews Degen weg und springt auf, ihm entgegen.

Der Schlag geht in den Magen, drückt Bennett alle Luft aus den Lungen und lässt ihn Sterne sehen. Als nächstes spürt er einen Ellenbogen im Nacken, der ihn Richtung Erde wirft. Ein Keuchen entfährt ihm, ein Stöhnen, als der Schuh erst seine Rippen trifft, dann seinen Kopf. Etwas explodiert vor seinen Augen, der Boden schwankt und er übergibt sich.  
Als er realisiert, dass das sein Blut ist, welches er gerade auf das Gras spuckt, werden seine Gedanken wieder klar. Er kann sich hier nicht einfach umbringen lassen. Nein, das wird er nicht.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nimmt er den nächsten Tritt wahr. Er spannt seine Muskeln an und stößt sich vom Boden ab, um dem Tritt zu entkommen. Die Aktion federt etwas ab, doch der Schmerz ist immer noch da, als er wieder auf dem Boden ankommt. Doch diesmal lässt er Wickham nicht zum nächsten Zug kommen. Er rollt sich herum und springt auf, merkt, dass er seinen Degen verloren haben muss, und weicht ein paar Meter zurück. Ein direkter Angriff hätte vielleicht einen größeren Überraschungseffekt, aber er benötigt selber Luft in den Lungen und die holt er sich jetzt.

Geduckt stehen sie voreinander, schwer atmend, die Blicke starr aufeinander gerichtet. In Matthew schreit alles danach, diesen Mann zu bezwingen, seine feine Kehle zu zerdrücken.  
Ihm ist bewusst, dass seine Gedankengänge nichts mehr von denen eines Gentlemans an sich haben, aber allein die Haltung seines Gegners zeigt ihm, dass es bei diesem dasselbe ist.  
Und wieder kocht diese Freude in ihm hoch.  
Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen winkt er Wickham zu sich heran.  
„Kommen Sie. Beenden wir die Farce.“  
Dieser erwidert mit einem trockenen Lachen.  
„Als ob sie sich tatsächlich wünschen, dass der Kampf endet.“

Ihre Degen liegen irgendwo herum, sie haben nur ihre Fäuste und Stiefel, ihre Wut tief im Bauch.  
Kurz kommt Matthew die Frage nach der Grenze in den Sinn. Werden sie sich umbringen, oder werden sie vorher aufhören? Aufhören können?  
Dass Darcy in ein paar Metern Entfernung geschockt neben ihnen steht, nicht wissend, was er tun soll, ist ihm nicht mehr bewusst. Alles was zählt, liegt vor ihm.

Mit einem kurzen Aufschrei stürzen sie aufeinander zu. Schwere Körper prallen aufeinander, ein kurzes Ringen folgt, bevor sie auseinander straucheln. Die Schlagabfolge ist hart und erbarmungslos. Beide stecken ein und teilen aus. Matthews Rippen werden ein weiteres Mal getroffen, dafür sieht Wickhams Nase keineswegs mehr gerade aus.  
Einen Moment lang sind sie wieder getrennt und Bennett ist schon wieder mit einem großen Schritt und einer halben Drehung bei seinem Gegner, mit einem weiteren hinter ihm. Den Oberarm drückt er ihm gegen die Kehle, die Hand umfasst dessen Schulter. Er biegt ihn nach hinten, während er ihm in die Nieren boxt. Der darauffolgende Aufschrei lässt ihn lachen. Kurz und trocken, ehe er den Fuß als Stütze für Wickham weg nimmt und diesen mit dem Ellenbogen auf den Boden wirft, selber nach unten fallend.  
Noch ist die Kehle nicht eingedrückt, aber Wickham schnappt verzweifelt nach Luft zwischen dem Blutspucken.  
Mit seinem vollen Gewicht kniet Matthew sich auf den Brustkorb seines Gegners, schlägt diesem ein paar Mal in das Gesicht, meint irgendwas brechen zu hören. Ein weiteres Mal trifft seine Faust den Kiefer Wickhams, dann hört er auf. Seine Arme fallen, wie unnütze Waffen, an seine Seiten zurück, die Fäuste öffnen sich. Der Puls schlägt ihm bis in die Kehle, Blut sammelt sich in seinem Mund. Seine Atmung geht flach, er steht kurz vor dem Hyperventilieren. Zwanghaft schließt er seine Augen, versucht sich zu beruhigen. Es ist vorbei. Ist es doch, oder? Ist es vorbei?  
Panik macht sich in ihm breit, verdrängt die Freude und den Adrenalinstoß. Was ist in ihn gefahren? War er das tatsächlich?

Eine Hand an seiner Schulter reißt Matthew aus seinen Gedanken. Darcy erwartend, befürchtend, erhoffend, öffnet er die Augen, sieht in Wickhams. Sein Mund ist zu einer Grimasse verzogen, die Zähne in Blut getränkt.  
Seine Hand wandert in Matthews Nacken. Ungehindert.  
Dieser ist zu geschockt, noch in seiner Starre gefangen.  
„Du entkommst mir nicht.“  
Mit einem Ruck zieht er Bennett zu sich herunter und küsst ihn gierig. Stöhne entweichen ihnen aufgrund der Schmerzen, die das Aufeinandertreffen provoziert. Alles, was sie schmecken ist Blut und doch scheint Wickham es zu genießen. Ja, er genießt es, Matthew so aus der Fassung zu bringen, bevor er ihm den Degen in die Seite rammt. Er muss irgendwo neben ihnen gelandet sein.  
Ein höllischer Schmerz flammt in ihm auf, ohne dass er es merkt, beißt er Wickham fast die Lippe durch, lässt nur los, um aufzuschreien. Rasend vor Schmerz reißt er den Degen aus seinem Fleisch und rammt es in Wickhams Schulter. Als er ihn wieder heraus zieht, ertönt ein Geräusch, eine Mischung zwischen Lachen und Schreien.  
Blut, überall Blut.  
Matthew starrt in das verhasste Gesicht, auf die zerstörte Nase.  
Sein Hass und die Befriedigung, diesem Mann Qualen zu bereiten, steigern sich mit jedem Atemzug. Mit übermenschlicher Kraft hebt er den Degen, seine Arme zittern, um zu zerstören. Endgültig. Wickham sieht ihm direkt in die Augen, wendet den Blick nicht ab.  
Jetzt!

Er will die Arme nach unten reißen, doch sie treffen auf Widerstand. Jemand hält ihn fest, hindert ihn an seinem Vorhaben. Wer wagt es?  
„Bennett!“  
Darcys Stimme ist schmerzhafter als jeder Stich, wohltuender als jede Salbe. Verwirrt wendet Matthew den Kopf, sieht die vertraute, sorgenvolle Miene seines Freundes.  
Stimmt ja, fällt ihm ein, er ist ja mein Freund.  
Und er hat alles mit angesehen. Die Freude am Kampf, den Blutdurst, den Kuss.  
Er erbleicht.  
„Bennett, es reicht. Sie brauchen Hilfe!“  
Mit sanfter Gewalt entwendet er ihm den Degen, wirft ihn weit weg in ein Gebüsch und versucht Matthew aufzurichten. Voller Sorge betrachtet er die Wunde auf der linken Seite. Dass er überhaupt noch lebt muss heißen, dass keine lebenswichtigen Organe zerfetzt wurden.  
Seine Besorgnis verdoppelt sich, als Bennett weiß wie ein Bettlaken wird. Er starrt Darcy an, als sei er ein Gespenst. Als dann dieser die Hand an seine Stirn liegt, verlassen ihn alle Kräfte. Er verdreht die Augen und stürzt nach hinten, in die alles umarmende Ohnmacht.

Darcy kann ihn gerade noch auffangen, drückt ihn fest an sich, ehe er ihn von Wickham zieht und daneben auf die Wiese legt.  
Der Atem des Soldaten geht röchelnd, seine Kehle brennt wie Feuer, die Schulter pinnt ihn auf den Boden.  
„Weshalb?“

„Keine Sorge. Das habe ich nicht für Sie getan. Ich habe es für ihn getan. Er soll nicht das Blut eines Toten an den Händen kleben haben. Erst recht nicht Ihres.“  
„Er wollte ...“  
Mit scharfem Blick bringt Darcy den Mann zum Schweigen.  
„Seien Sie still, sonst lasse ich Sie im Gebüsch liegen. Verdient hätten Sie es.“  
„Kuss.“, bringt Wickham noch mit einem verunglückten Grinsen hervor.  
Am liebsten würde Darcy Matthews Arbeit fortsetzen, aber der Degen liegt zu weit entfernt und dieser Mann hat es nicht verdient, dass man ihm seinen Todeswunsch erfüllt. Nein. Er soll leben. Mit allen Folgen des Kampfes, aller Schmach.

„Stehen Sie auf. Wir müssen Sie beide hier fort schaffen.“  
Wickham kennt den Tonfall gut genug von früher. Entweder er leistet dem Befehl Folge, oder Darcy wird ihn noch ein paar Stunden im Wald liegen lassen. Stöhnend richtet er sich auf, hat das Gefühl jeden Moment explodiert eine weitere Schmerzsalve in seinem Körper.

Darcy ist sich im Klaren, dass es so nicht funktionieren wird. Aber die beiden Verletzten im Wald liegen lassen, während er Hilfe holt? Deshalb hätte es einen zweiten Sekundanten geben müssen.  
Die Bilder des Kampfes kommen ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis. Die Brutalität, die von beiden Gegnern ausgegangen ist, hat ihn geschockt, nicht rechtzeitig reagieren lassen. Es ging so schnell. Kaum hatten sie angefangen, lagen sie auch schon blutend auf dem Boden. Der Kuss ließ Fitzwilliam aus der Starre schrecken. Panisch war er zu den beiden Duellanten gerannt, doch da war der Degen schon erhoben gewesen.  
Warum habe ich nicht? Ich hätte bereits viel früher!  
Er schüttelt mit dem Kopf. Alles wenn und aber wird nichts mehr bringen. Jetzt muss er das Überleben Bennetts sichern. Und Wickhams, falls er dazu kommen wird.  
Alle unangenehmen Gedanken verscheuchend reißt er das blutgetränkte Hemd des Ohnmächtigen in Streifen und verbindet seine Wunden, so gut es geht. Dann hebt er ihn vorsichtig hoch und trägt ihn zu der Kutsche, mit der sie angekommen sind. So weit hatten sie immerhin gedacht. Behutsam legt er Bennett hinein, streicht ihm verzweifelt eine Strähne aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht. Er wird es schaffen. Er muss!

Kurz darauf holt er auch Wickham, allerdings weitaus weniger sanft. Doch, was wird dieser machen, in seiner Abwesenheit? Matthew überfallen? Ihn umbringen? Kurz entschlossen fesselt er dem Mann die Hände auf den Rücken. Dass er dabei eine Schulter auskugelt, kümmert ihn herzlich wenig. Praktischerweise wird Wickham aufgrund dessen ebenfalls ohnmächtig.  
Darcy verschließt die Tür sorgfältig. Er muss sich beeilen. Zwei sterbende Männer alleine in einer Kutsche mitten im Wald. Grund genug, sich Sorgen zu machen.  
Eilig schwingt er sich auf Wickhams Pferd und treibt ihm die Sporen in die Flanken.  
Das leiser werdende Stampfen der Hufe auf der Erde begleitet Matthew in seiner Ohnmacht.

In Matthews Träumen läuft er durch ein zerklüftetes Gebirge, obwohl er noch nie selber in einem war. Die Felsen sind spitz und rau, bohren sich immer wieder in ihn, wenn er nicht aufpasst, oder der Durchgang zu schmal ist. In regelmäßigen Abständen wackelt die Erde, wirft ihn hin und her. Und doch läuft er, sobald wieder alles ruhig ist, weiter. Er weiß nicht einmal, was er hier macht, was das soll. Nur weiter, immer weiter.  
Ruhe umfängt ihn, absolute Ruhe. Wie soll es nur weitergehen?

Als er das nächste Mal aufwacht, verschwimmen dunkle Farben vor ihm. Erst nach einem Moment erkennt er die Decke eines Himmelbettes aus massivem, dunklen Holz. Wo ist er? Was ist passiert? Nur langsam kommt die Erinnerung zurück: Ein Duell. Nein, vielmehr eine Schlacht. Er gegen Wickham. Der Kuss, wie der Degen in ihm steckte, die Mordlust und Mr. Darcy. Er hat ihn aufgehalten, ihn Wickham nicht töten lassen. Warum? Und was ist daraufhin passiert?  
Vorsichtig versucht er, sich zu bewegen. Der erwartete Schmerz kommt und lässt ihn in die weichen Kissen zurück sinken. Es kommt ihm vor, als würde sein kompletter Körper aufschreien. Was wohl alles gebrochen ist?  
Da er sich also nicht bewegen kann, versucht er durch die Geräusche der Umgebung auf den Ort zu schließen, an dem er ist. Allerdings vernimmt er, außer fröhlichem Vogelgezwitscher und gelegentlichem Fußgetrappel auf den Fluren, außerhalb seines Zimmers nichts. Je länger er wartet, desto müder wird er und wieder versinkt er in einem unruhigen Schlaf. 

Das Geräusch eines galoppierenden Pferdes lässt ihn aufschrecken. Es muss Nacht sein, aber in seinem Zimmer sind Kerzen entzündet worden. Als er vorsichtig zur Seite blickt, erkennt er ein Hausmädchen, das müde auf ein Stück Stoff in ihren Händen blickt, welches sie augenscheinlich am Reparieren ist. Schläfrig reibt sie sich durch die Augen, öffnet diese wieder und begegnet seinem Blick.  
„Oh.“  
Sie springt auf, fühlt seine Stirn und gibt ihm etwas zu trinken.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen, Sir?“  
Sie ist kein Hausmädchen der Bennetts, das ist klar. Doch wo ist er dann?  
„Passabel, dafür dass ich wohl beinahe gestorben wäre, denke ich.“  
Seine Stimme ist leise und scheint mit jedem Laut kurz vor dem Absturz zu sein.  
Er versucht sich an einem schiefen Grinsen, welches sie erleichtert erwidert.  
„Ich werde den Herrschaften ...“  
Gerade in diesem Moment geht die Tür auf. Vorsichtig und langsam schleicht sich ein Mr. Darcy in das Zimmer, noch den Reiseumhang tragend. Überrascht erkennt er, dass Mr. Bennett bereits wach ist. Sofort richtet er sich auf und eilt nun, weniger vorsichtig, an seine Seite.  
„Sie sind wach.“, stellt er mit großer Erleichterung fest.  
Matthew entschließt sich, darauf lediglich mit dem Heben einer Augenbraue zu reagieren.  
Eine kühle, große Hand legt sich nun auf seine Stirn, an seine Wangen. Wäre das Hausmädchen nicht dabei, würde er den anderen Mann bitten, sie dort zu lassen. Sein Körper scheint zu brennen vor dumpfen Schmerzen.  
So aber belässt er es dabei, kurz die Augen zu schließen und „kühl“ zu murmeln. Darcy zieht daraufhin jedoch seine Hand weg: „Ist Ihnen zu kalt?“  
Matthew versucht es mit einem Kopfschütteln: „Nein. Zu warm.“  
„Die Kerzen?“  
„Nein. Die Schmerzen.“  
Kurz müssen sie über den ungewollten Reim lachen.

„Sir?“, unterbricht das Hausmädchen sie unsicher.  
Darcy blickt auf: „Geh zu Dr. Meddly. Er soll sich unseren Patienten ansehen. Und dann bitte in die Küche. Sie sollen ein wenig Brühe vorbereiten.“  
„Ihr Abendessen, Sir?“  
„Ich nehme dasselbe.“  
Mit diesen Worten streift er seinen Umhang und das Jackett ab, während das Mädchen nach einer kurzen Verbeugung den Raum verlässt.

Einen kurzen Moment lang scheint Darcy unsicher zu sein, was genau er nun tun soll, bis er sich schließlich mit einem Seufzer auf dem Stuhl niederlässt, auf dem zuvor das Hausmädchen saß.  
Er sieht müde aus und Matthew würde ihn am liebsten ins Bett schicken. Aber er ahnt bereits, dass sich sein Gegenüber nicht darauf einlassen würde.  
Also entschließt er sich, die Fragen, die ihn seit geraumer Zeit beschäftigen, beantworten zu lassen.  
„Wo bin ich?“  
„Auf Pemberly.“  
Matthew verdreht die Augen. Diese Antwort ist typisch. Kurz und prägnant, ohne weitere Informationen.  
„Und wie bin ich hierhergekommen? Was ist passiert?“  
„Nachdem ich Sie davor bewahrt habe, einen Mann zu töten, sind Sie ohnmächtig geworden. Ich habe sie beide in die Kutsche gelegt und habe Hilfe geholt. Glücklicherweise kam der Arzt noch rechtzeitig. Und sobald Sie stabilisiert worden waren, habe ich Sie nach Pemberly bringen lassen. Hier haben Sie die notwendige Ruhe und ich kann Ihnen die besten Ärzte zur Verfügung stellen.“  
„Meine Eltern ...“  
Darcy strafft seine Schultern und setzt sich so gerade hin, als würde er immer noch vor Mrs. Bennett sitzen, die einer Ohnmacht nahe war.  
„Ich komme gerade aus Longbourne. Sofort nach unserer Ankunft bin ich von hier losgeritten, um Ihre Familie zu benachrichtigen.“  
„Oh mein Gott. Meine Mutter ...“  
Matthew lässt den Rest unausgesprochen. Ihnen ist beiden klar, was er sagen will. Und Darcys stoische Miene bestätigt ihn in seinen Vermutungen. Mrs. Fanny Bennett stand kurz davor, ohnmächtig zu werden und hatte wohl die Höhen der Hysterie bereits überschritten. Er fragte sich nur, was wohl der schlimmere Gedanke für sie war: Ihr Kind zu verlieren, oder ihren Erben?  
„Ihr Vater hat mir versprochen, Sie so bald wie möglich zu besuchen, wenn sich Mrs. Bennett wieder beruhigt hat.“  
„Das kann noch lange dauern.“  
Matthew bringt ein schiefes Grinsen zustande und bekommt eine fragende Miene als Antwort.  
„Ein Mann ist bei dem Chaos in unserer Familie absolut notwendig.“  
Darcy lacht leise. Das ist das erste Eingeständnis seitens Matthew bezüglich dem Verhalten seiner Familie.  
„Bingley ist ja anwesend. Vielleicht kann er Ihrem Vater ein wenig zur Seite stehen.“  
Doch den beiden Männern ist klar, dass der sensible Charles Bingley vollkommen überfordert sein wird, sollte er versuchen, Ordnung in das familiäre Chaos der Bennetts zu bringen. Aber er würde eine gewisse Ablenkung für die Frauen sein.

Sie versinken in Schweigen und Gedanken. Erst das Hausmädchen, welches die Suppe bringt, lässt sie aufschrecken.  
Mit Darcys Hilfe richtet sich Matthew ein wenig auf. Dieser nimmt auch die Schüssel an sich. Hat er etwa vor, dem Verletzten beim Essen zu helfen?  
„Sir, Sie?“  
Das Hausmädchen ist unsicher, was ihr Herr von ihr will.  
„Bringen Sie mein Essen auch hierher.“  
„Natürlich, Sir.“  
Nach einem kurzen Moment erscheint sie wieder und reicht auch ihm das Essen.  
„Sie können gehen.“, verabschiedet er sie mit einem kurzen Nicken. 

Darcys Blick bleibt kurz an der Tür hängen, durch die seine Bedienstete verschwunden ist, eher er sich mit sorgenvollem Blick Matthew zuwendet.  
„Können Sie selber essen?“  
„Füttern Sie mich ansonsten?“  
Es ist ihm einfach so rausgerutscht und erschrocken starrt er seinen Gegenüber an, der sich merklich versteift. Dieser fragt sich, welche Antwort er geben soll, welche erhofft wird.  
Bevor die Stille jedoch noch unangenehmer werden kann, ergreift Bennett wieder das Wort.  
„Ich versuche es erst einmal selber.“  
Dabei streckt er seine Hände aus und Darcy überreicht ihm erleichtert die Schüssel. Bisher hat er nur Georgiana gefüttert, als sie krank war. Einem erwachsenen Mann Suppe einzuflößen, kommt ihm verquer vor. Er will sich zwar um ihn kümmern, aber er ist sich noch nicht sicher, wie. Ganz zu schweigen von der Frage, was Bennett überhaupt zulassen würde.  
Dieser starrt krampfhaft in sein Essen und löffelt schweigend.  
Mit einem mentalen Kopfschütteln wendet sich Darcy seiner eigenen Suppe zu.

Nachdem er fertig ist, wartet Matthew noch ein paar Momente ab, ehe er wieder das Wort an seinen Helfer richtet.  
„Wie wird es weitergehen?“  
„Sie werden erst einmal wieder gesund und bleiben bis dahin hier.“  
Matthew nickt und wartet.  
Darcys fester Blick kreuzt seinen: „Alles weitere besprechen wir, wenn es Ihnen wieder besser geht.“  
Abermals ist ein Nicken die Antwort.  
Sie wissen beide, dass sie ein Gespräch nur hinauszögern. Aus Unsicherheit? Aus Angst? Andererseits ist ihnen auch bewusst, dass ein paar nette Worte das Dilemma zwischen ihnen nicht lösen werden.

Darcy steht auf und verbeugt sich kurz: „Mit Verlaub werde ich jetzt zu Bett gehen. Ich werde das Hausmädchen wieder zu Ihnen schicken. Wenn Sie irgendwas brauchen, scheuen Sie sich nicht, es zu verlangen.“  
Er dreht sich um, will gehen, doch Matthew hält ihn zurück: „Mr. Darcy.“  
„Ja?“  
„Danke.“  
Ein Lächeln huscht über Fitzwilliams Miene.  
„Ich sehe morgen nach Ihnen. Gute Nacht.“  
„Gute Nacht.“  
Matthew starrt noch eine Zeit lang auf die Stelle, an der Darcy bis vor einem Moment stand. Sein Herz ist in Aufregung.

Die nächsten Tage sind für Bennett ein andauernder Wechsel zwischen Schlaf, Traum und Fitzwilliam Darcy. Manchmal vermischen sich auch alle Komponenten miteinander, wobei es ihm schwer fällt, sie hinterher auseinander zu halten. Darcy besucht ihn mehrmals täglich, ist bei jeder Visite des Arztes anwesend und tut alles für ihn. Manchmal ist er nicht da, wenn Matthew aufwacht, aber es dauert nicht lange bis er vorbeikommt.  
Sie reden wenig miteinander. Wie das Wetter ist, ob es Neuigkeiten gibt. Irgendwann bittet Matthew Darcy, ihm vorzulesen. Die ruhige, tiefe Stimme des Mannes lässt ihn entspannen und verhilft ihm wenigstens zu etwas Ablenkung.

Mr. und Mrs. Bennett kündigen schließlich und endlich ihren Besuch an. Matthew vermutet, dass Lydia daheim in Ketten liegt. Andererseits würde tatsächlich die Möglichkeit bestehen, dass sie zur Einsicht gekommen ist. Aber ganz so optimistisch, um auf eine langanhaltende Besserung zu hoffen, ist er doch nicht. Dafür kennt er seine kleine Schwester eindeutig zu lange.  
Es ist ein komisches Gefühl für ihn, zu wissen, dass nun auch Jane aus dem Haus und verheiratet ist. Jedenfalls bald. Sollte er zurückkehren, wären nur noch er, Kitty und Lydia übrig. Und so, wie er seine Mutter kennt, würden auch diese beiden bald unter der Haube sein. Lydia besonders bald, um weniger Ärger zu machen. Die Vorstellung ist ungewohnt für ihn, wenn sie auch einen gewissen Reiz besitzt. Immerhin würde es sicher um einiges ruhiger werden in Longbourne. Wahrscheinlich aber auch um einiges langweiliger.

Matthew fühlt sich hilflos, jedes Mal, wenn er über eine Rückkehr nachdenkt. Diese Situation momentan scheint so irreal, wie ein Traum. Seine Eltern werden ihn aufwecken und mit in die Realität nehmen. Ein Leben, das er kennt, das er gewohnt ist. Aber es macht ihn unruhig, daran zu denken, zu wissen, dass er das Jetzt aufgeben muss. Auf eine besondere Art und Weise fasziniert es ihn, hier zu sein, bei Darcy zu sein. Hier ist er kein Oberhaupt, nicht der Erbe und Aufpasser, sondern allein der Mann Matthew Bennett.  
Mit diesem Gedanken wird es klar für ihn. Er möchte hier bleiben, hier bei Darcy. Prinzipiell wäre es egal, wo, Hauptsache zusammen mit diesem Mann. Matthew kann nicht einmal sagen, wie dieses Zusammenleben aussehen sollte, oder würde. Alles was bleibt, ist dieses Bedürfnis, dieses Gefühl, tief in ihm drin. Ist das Liebe? Empfindet Jane so für Charles? Aber er kann es sich nicht vorstellen. Die beiden sind so ruhig, so schüchtern und in ihm herrscht eine Leidenschaft, die ihn erröten lässt. Wäre er nicht verletzt, hätte er Fitzwilliam mit Sicherheit bereits an sich gezogen, als dieser ihm wieder einmal so nah war. Die Fürsorge von jenem schnürt sein Herz zu, lässt ihn hoffen und bangen.  
In manchen Momenten lässt er seiner Phantasie freien Lauf. Was wohl passieren würde, wenn er Mr. Darcy küssen würde? Wieder? Ein Gedanke führt zum nächsten: Wenn er ihn küssen würde, was würde folgen? Er möchte Darcy berühren, ihn wieder sehen, wie damals, während dem Sturm. Die einst so scharfen Bilder sind verschwommene Erinnerungen geworden und Matthew vermisst sie. In solchen Momenten, wenn er träumt, gibt er das zu. Alles andere kann er sich nicht erlauben.  
Es ist falsch, entgegen aller gesellschaftlicher Normen und Werte. Er sollte sich eine fleißige Frau suchen und sein Erbe antreten. Aber das will er nicht. Er akzeptiert es nicht einmal. Früher hat er es auch nicht gewollt, aber sein Schicksal angenommen. Es gab keinen anderen Weg. Und selbst jetzt gibt es keinen anderen Weg, will er seine Eltern, seine Familie nicht unglücklich machen, oder gar beschämen.  
Einen kurzen Moment lang wünscht sich Matthew, er wäre als Frau geboren, aber das verwirft er sofort wieder. Dieser Wunsch ist lächerlich und eigentlich auch nicht erwünscht. Seine Gefühle zu Fitzwilliam Darcy wären zwar ansatzweise gesellschaftlich anerkannt, aber mehr auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte der andere Mann ihn nicht einmal wahrgenommen, wären sie sich gar nicht erst so nah gekommen, wenn Matthew weiblich gewesen wäre. Wenn, wenn ...

Diese Gedankenschleifen, die zu nichts anderem führen, als zu Kopfschmerzen, werden von Darcy selber unterbrochen. Schwungvoll betritt er das Krankenzimmer, in dem Wissen, dass er hier willkommen und erwünscht ist. Matthew setzt sich auf und sieht seinen Gastgeber abwartend an.  
„Ihre Eltern werden wohl morgen früh ankommen. Ich dachte mir, Sie würden zuvor eventuell gerne ein Bad nehmen und versuchen, einen kleinen Spaziergang durch den Garten zu unternehmen. Frische Luft und Sonne würden Ihnen sicher gut tun.“  
Dieser Redeschwall wird kombiniert mit dem Ansatz eines Lächelns und Matthew freut sich über den wachsenden Humor seines Gastgebers.  
Der Vorschlag klingt gut. Aber ob er auch so durchführbar ist?  
„Ich würde es gerne versuchen. Und das Bad ist mit Sicherheit von Nöten. Ich stinke wahrscheinlich bis in den Flur hinaus, oder?“  
Darcy sieht ihn vollkommen ernst an: „Wohl eher bis in die Küche.“  
Auf Matthews entsetzten Blick hin muss er jedoch lachen: „Keine Sorge. Es riecht nach Arzneien, aber nicht mehr.“

Ein Bediensteter begleitet Matthew in das Nebenzimmer, um ihm beim Waschen zu helfen. Darcy sah aus, als wäre er nah dran gewesen, seine Hilfe anzubieten. Aber das wäre Matthew doch unangenehm. Der andere Mann hat seine schwachen Seiten zu Genüge kennengelernt. Nackt, schwach und übel riechend muss er ihn nicht sehen. Aber das heiße Wasser tut gut und er fühlt sich gleich ein wenig lebendiger. Die Verletzungen brennen immer noch, seine angebrochenen Knochen scheinen zu pochen und seine Haut zieht am ganzen Körper dank des Heilungsprozesses. Gesund ist er noch lange nicht, aber aufgrund der intensiven Pflege, die er hier auf Pemberly bekommt, ist er auf dem besten Weg dahin.

Er wird aus der Badewanne gezogen, gerade als ihm langsam aber sicher schwindelig wird. Ist das heiße Wasser doch zu viel gewesen? Der Diener hüllt Matthew in ein großes Handtuch und stützt ihn, während sie zurück in das Schlafzimmer wanken. Die Sicht verschwimmt, er weiß nicht mehr, wo oben und wo unten ist. Ein Gesicht taucht vor ihm auf, besorgt blickend, sprechend, aber er versteht nichts. Mit einem Ruck ziehen ihn starke Arme weg, geben ihm Sicherheit. Das Gesicht verschwindet nicht, bleibt vor ihm mit ernster Miene. Und mit einem Mal fällt er. Eine weiche Matratze trifft auf seinen Rücken, lässt ihn einsinken. Sie müssen die Bettlaken gewechselt haben, denn diese riechen nach Seife und Sonne. Und so langsam, während Matthew da liegt und gespannt das Gesicht vor sich betrachtet, es nicht wagt, seinen Blick abzuwenden, hört die Welt auf, sich zu drehen. Kühle Hände fassen seine Stirn, seine Schultern. Und mit einem Schlag wird ihm bewusst, dass er nur in ein Handtuch gehüllt ist.  
Aber was soll schon dabei sein, fragt er sich. Darcy weiß wie ein Mann aussieht, oder?  
„Regen Sie sich, bitte. Sagen Sie etwas, irgend etwas! Ich bitte Sie.“  
Er sieht so besorgt aus, so nah über ihm und Matthew nickt, vollkommen benommen von dem Anblick. Das erleichterte Ausatmen spürt er mehr, als dass er es hört. Dennoch, der Abstand zwischen ihnen vergrößert sich nicht.  
„Ich habe nach Tee und Eis schicken lassen. Beides wird wohl gleich hier sein, hoffe ich.“  
Matthew hat immer noch das Gefühl, als würde er träumen, denn die Worte erreichen ihn nicht wirklich. Stattdessen hebt er wie in Trance eine Hand, legt sie an die bärtige Wange und hebt den Kopf. 

Es ist nicht viel an Bewegung notwendig, sie sind sich zu nah. Und so küssen sie sich ein weiteres Mal.  
Ein Schauer jagt Matthew wie ein Blitz durch den ganzen Körper. Er ist hellwach, träumt nicht mehr. Alle Eindrücke schlagen über ihm ein, wie eine Welle. Darcys Geruch, seine Haut, seine Lippen, das seidige Hemd, das kratzige Jackett. Seine Hände wühlen sich in das ansonsten so geordnete Haar, streichen den muskulösen Rücken hinunter und kratzen über die Koteletten. Dabei ist jeder Zentimeter, den er sich bewegt, ein Kampf mit sich selber. Darf er das? Soll er das? Will er das? Ja. Ja, ja und nochmal ja. Er will!  
Aber Fitzwilliam macht ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnungen, schiebt ihn ruckartig von sich, hält ihn eine Armlänge von sich entfernt, die Augen fest zusammengepresst. Das Öffnen der Türe lässt beide aufschrecken und Darcy sich beinahe panisch umsehen.  
Entweder bemerkt die Bedienstete nichts von der brodelnden Atmosphäre, oder sie ignoriert es gekonnt. Sobald sie den Tee und das Eis abgestellt hat, verabschiedet sie sich mit einer Verbeugung. Ihr Herr hat in der letzten Zeit oft genug deutlich gemacht, dass er sich um den Kranken kümmern möchte und davon geht sie auch jetzt aus.  
Aber selbst nachdem sie die Tür schon lange hinter sich geschlossen hat, sitzen beide Männer wie angewachsen auf dem Bett und Matthew wird seine Nacktheit immer bewusster. Was hat er sich dabei gedacht? Hat er sich die Gefühle von Darcy nur eingebildet? Hat sich dessen Liebe in Freundschaft verwandelt? Wenn das so sein sollte, wäre jetzt alles zerstört. Außer er könnte diesen Ausrutscher mit dem Fieber und dem Schwindel begründen.  
Gerade als er dazu ansetzen will, sich wissentlich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden, wendet sich sein Gegenüber ihm mit einem Ruck zu. Seine Miene ist verschlossen, seine Körperhaltung angespannt.  
„Ist Ihnen bewusst, was sie da gerade getan haben?“  
Noch bevor seinem Hirn klar wird, dass seine Antwort alles entscheiden kann, nickt er bereits.  
„Und was ist das, Ihrer Meinung nach?“  
Matthew schluckt. Aber er kann nicht mehr zurück, will es auch nicht. Wenn Darcy ihn nicht liebt, will er das lieber heute als morgen erfahren und wäre in diesem Fall sogar froh über den Besuch seiner Eltern. Wobei froh wohl nicht der passende Ausdruck ist.  
„Ich habe Sie geküsst.“  
Er kommt sich vor wie ein kleiner Junge, der bei einem Streich erwischt wurde. Und noch weiß er nicht, ob sein Streich Gefallen gefunden hat, oder nicht.  
Auf seine Antwort hin packt Darcy ihn grob an den Handgelenken und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ach wirklich? Und was noch?“  
Was noch? Matthew ist verwirrt. Hat er in seinem Delirium noch etwas anderes gemacht, außer diesen Mann zu küssen? Seine Unwissenheit scheint ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein, denn mit einem Mal brennt ein Feuer in Darcys Blick. Ein Feuer, dass er noch nie in dieser Stärke gesehen hat, das ihn zu verbrennen scheint, je länger er hin sieht. Und doch kann er nicht weg blicken, ist ein Gefangener seiner eigenen Gefühle. Und der von Darcy selber.  
„Was?“, bringt er heraus, um irgend etwas zu sagen. Ein Versuch, den Bann zu brechen, sich selber zu retten, bevor er unwiederbringlich verloren ist.

Darcy beugt sich ein Stück weiter vor, ihre Nasen berühren sich und ihr Atem vermischt sich.  
„Ohne Rücksicht haben Sie einen Mann provoziert und auf seiner Selbstkontrolle herumgetrampelt. Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass ich mich seit Wochen zurück halte? Dass ich nicht einmal wage an Ihre Nähe zu denken, weil ich Sie ansonsten nicht mehr loslassen würde? Dass ich nicht mehr in den Spiegel gucken kann vor Scham für meine Gedanken? Dass ich Sie nicht zu lange ansehe aus Angst, Sie könnten vor mir flüchten? Dass ich jeden Tag hoffe, dass Ihre Eltern nicht kommen und Sie mit sich nehmen? Und dass ich mich schon lange nicht mehr wie ein Gentleman fühle?“

Bevor Matthew auch nur einmal Luft holen kann, bevor er das Gehörte überhaupt verarbeiten kann, hat Darcy, den brennenden Blick auf ihn gerichtet, bereits den Abstand zwischen ihnen überwunden. Rau, grob, ohne weitere Rücksicht und mit einem Druck, als würde er explodieren, küsst er Matthew, nimmt ihn in Besitz, lässt ihn nicht los. Aber dieser braucht ebenfalls nur einen kurzen Moment, dann scheint ein Hebel in seinem Inneren umgelegt zu sein und sein Körper reagiert. Reagiert so heftig, dass er für einen kurzen Augenblick Angst bekommt. Angst vor dieser Leidenschaft, vor dem Feuer. Aber dann wird alles hinweg gespült, bleibt nichts mehr, außer ihnen selbst, ihren Herzen und ihren Körpern, die alle eins sind.

„Wieso meinen Sie eigentlich, dass Sie kein Gentleman mehr sind?“  
Matthews Herzschlag hat sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt, beide Männer sitzen auf seinem Bett, nur Zentimeter von einander getrennt. Darcy hatte den Kuss unterbrochen, als Bennett wieder nahe einer Ohnmacht war. Verlegen und schweigend hatten sie sich hingesetzt, die Röte deutlich im Gesicht. Matthew wusste nicht, ob er seine Verletzungen verfluchen, oder ihnen danken sollte. Sie hatten die Atmosphäre zerstört, aber sie hatten auch erst dazu geführt, dass er von Darcy so umsorgt wird.  
Aber das Schweigen wurde immer länger und irgendwann hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis, etwas zu sagen. Und so griff er den letzten Satz auf, der zwischen ihnen gefallen war. Matthew kennt die Antwort bereits, aber er möchte die Argumente so gut es geht entkräften, will nicht zulassen, dass Darcy ein schlechtes Gewissen hat.  
„Ich sagte nicht, dass ich es nicht mehr bin, sondern dass ich mich so fühle.“  
Der Adelige erlaubt sich nur einen kurzen Seitenblick, schluckt und spricht mit leiser Stimme weiter.  
„Allein mein Überfall auf Sie, gerade, beweist es doch deutlich. Mr. Bennett, ich habe sie fast bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit gebracht!“  
Matthew fragt sich, ob er es wagen kann, ihn anzufassen, seine Hand zu nehmen. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns schließen seine Finger sich um Darcys Schulter.  
„Sie haben nichts gegen meinen Willen getan.“  
„Aber ich hätte es gar nicht erst so weit kommen lassen sollen.“  
„Ich bin keine Frau, verdammt!“  
Darcy schreckt hoch angesichts der lauten Stimme von Matthew. Der sieht ihn wütend an.  
„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen und für mich selber entscheiden und das ganz offiziell. Es gibt keine Vorschrift, dass sie mich beschützen müssen, nicht mit mir alleine sein dürfen, oder mir gar einen Antrag machen müssen.“  
Zwiespalt zeigt sich in Darcys Blick, doch auch seine Wut gewinnt die Oberhand.  
„Ich darf Ihnen nicht einmal einen Antrag machen! Ich dürfte Sie nicht küssen, Sie nicht so berühren, wie ich es tue und erst recht nicht solche Gedanken besitzen, wie ich sie habe. Alles, was zwischen uns jemals passiert ist, ist verboten. Ist Ihnen das bewusst?“  
Angespannt starren sie sich an, unsicher, was als nächstes passieren wird. Wird einer von beiden aufstehen und gehen? Für immer? Die Angst davor ist bei beiden vorhanden und doch sagt ihnen ihre Vernunft, dass es das Beste wäre, dass es ihr Leben einfacher machen würde.  
Matthew wendet sich als Erster ab, seufzt und blickt nach unten auf seine Hände, die sich in die Bettdecke krallen. Darcys Angst wird größer, genauso wie seine Verzweiflung und Wut. Was soll er nur tun? Doch da spricht schon Bennett.  
„Wissen Sie, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, anerkannt ist es nicht, was wir tun, das ist mir bewusst. Ich bin selbst verwirrt, weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, was ich machen darf. Ich weiß nur, dass ich hier bleiben will. Hier bei Ihnen. Wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit in meinem Leben möchte ich meiner Zukunft entfliehen und meinen Gefühlen folgen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht für die Ewigkeit ist, dass es schmerzen wird, aber ist es denn so verwerflich es einfach zu genießen? Genau diesen Moment? Die Gesellschaft schreibt uns so viel vor und mein ganzes Leben wurde von diesen Regeln bestimmt. Einmal möchte ich etwas machen, für das ich mich vollkommen frei entschieden habe.“

Erleichterung überkommt ihn, nachdem er diesen Monolog gehalten hat. Und doch wagt er es nicht, den Blick zu heben. Was wird Darcy jetzt von ihm halten? Von dieser Rede, die einer Liebeserklärung so nahe kommt? Das war deutlich, oder?

Die eiskalte Stimme des anderen Mannes durchbricht die Stille, durchbricht seine Gedanken: „Also ist das alles hier, was zwischen uns ist, ein rebellischer Akt Ihrerseits? Ein Ausbrechen aus der Pflicht?“  
Matthew reißt geschockt den Blick nach oben, in das unbewegliche Gesicht seines Gegenübers, zu perplex, um zu antworten. Antwort genug, wie Darcy meint. Langsam steht er auf.  
„Dann tut es mir leid. Ich kann und werde mich an Ihrer Rebellion nicht beteiligen. Dafür ist mir mein Leben, mein Besitz und mein Ruf zu wertvoll. Suchen Sie sich einen anderen.“  
Bei dem letzten Satz vernimmt Matthew ein Zucken. Der Gedanke scheint ihm nicht zu behagen, aber sein Stolz ist zu groß, um das zu zeigen. Mit einer knappen Verbeugung wendet er sich ab, bewegt sich schnellen Schrittes auf die Tür zu. Matthew erwacht aus der Starre, als er das Geräusch des Öffnens der Tür vernimmt: „Halt!“

Mr. Darcy bleibt sofort stehen, die Haltung ist verkrampft, der Rücken angespannt. Kein Wort bringt er über seine Lippen, wartet ungeduldig auf die nächsten Worte.

„Es ist kein Akt der Rebellion, kein lustiger Selbstversuch mit potentieller Selbstzerstörung. Nur ein Akt der Verzweiflung.“  
Irgendwie schafft Matthew es, dass seine Stimme stark klingt. Dabei fühlt er sich keineswegs so und als Darcy sich endlich umdreht, ihn mit steinerner Miene betrachtet, schwindet seine Hoffnung ganz.  
„Ein Akt der Verzweiflung?“  
Er sieht aus, als würde er jeden Moment einen Wutanfall bekommen und das erste Mal hat Matthew so etwas wie Angst vor ihm. Immerhin ist er geschwächt, fast nackt und dabei, einem Mann seine Gefühle zu gestehen. So weit er sie selbst versteht. Aber sein eigener Stolz kann nicht zulassen, dass er sich vor einem anderen Mann klein fühlt und mit einem Adrenalinschub steht er auf, steigt von dem Bett herunter, das Handtuch hinter sich lassend, und geht auf Darcy zu, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hat. Dieser bleibt abrupt stehen, starrend, schluckend, mit der Wut kämpfend, die immer noch in seinem Inneren brodelt.  
Als sie voreinander zum Stehen kommen, bemerkt Matthew dass sein Gegenüber leicht zittert, tief Luft holend. Er macht es ihm nach.

„Ja. Ein Akt der Verzweiflung. Ich will mit Ihnen zusammen sein, mit niemandem sonst. Aber wir können, dürfen das nicht. Wahrscheinlich schon bald muss jeder von uns seiner Pflicht nachkommen und heiraten, die Familie ernähren. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit für uns, für immer zusammen zu bleiben. Aber ich kann das noch nicht akzeptieren, will mich meinem Schicksal nicht sofort beugen, sondern wenigstens ein bisschen Glück mitnehmen. Ich weiß wie gefährlich es ist und dass eine Trennung uns später umso mehr schmerzen wird, aber ich kann nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Dann greife ich eben nach dem letzten Strohhalm. Wer will mich dafür verurteilen?“

Herausfordernd sieht er Darcy an, welcher durch diese Ansage komplett aus dem Konzept gerissen worden ist. Was soll Matthew denn noch machen, um ihn zu überzeugen? Und überhaupt, überzeugen von was? Wie konnten sie sich nach so einem schönen Kuss so zerstreiten?  
Entschlossen, keine weiteren Gedanken aufkommen zu lassen, schließt Matthew den Abstand zwischen ihnen, packt Darcy am Kragen und zieht ihn zu sich, an sich, ihn leidenschaftlich küssend. Soll er eben spüren, dass es wahre Gefühle sind, leidenschaftliche Gefühle und kein Vorwand.

Darcy ist geschockt, sein Körper schreit „Ja!“, sein Verstand „Nein!“. Er spürt Gefühle in ihm aufwallen, Wünsche formen sich, genau wie eine erschreckende Lust. Es sind Gefühle, die verboten sind, aber erwidert werden. Von einem Mann, der so groß ist wie er, stärker als er, und keiner Frau. Aber sie werden erwidert, beruhen nicht auf Politik und Verpflichtungen. Bennett hat recht. Sie haben keine Chance in der Zukunft, aber wenn sie den Moment nicht nutzen, werden sie es bereuen und vielleicht nie wissen, wie es ist mit einem geliebten Menschen zusammen zu sein. Denn das empfindet er für diesen, das ist ihm so klar, wie nie zuvor. 

Damals, bei seiner Liebeserklärung, wusste er nicht wirklich, was er eigentlich will und agierte impulsiv und verzweifelt. Jetzt sind sie immer noch impulsiv und verzweifelt, aber wenigstens zu zweit. Aber eines ist sicher. Darcy wird seine Liebeserklärung nicht wiederholen. Dieser Schritt war damals gewagt genug und nun ist Bennett dran, es direkt und offen zu sagen.

Immer noch etwas unsicher und vorsichtig, beginnt Darcy den Kuss zu erwidern und dadurch Schauer über Matthews Rücken zu jagen. Dieser würde seinen Gegenüber am Liebsten nie wieder loslassen, doch als er merkt, dass sein Kreislauf wieder anfängt abzusacken, löst er sich. Darcy jedoch hält ihn fest, zieht ihn näher an sich, die Finger genussvoll auf der warmen, nackten Haut. Nie hat er gedacht, dass es so sein könnte, dass es so werden könnte. Aber die Realität übertrifft all seine Vorstellungen.

Schlussendlich dauert es doch noch zwei volle Tage, bevor die Bennetts ankommen. Trotzdem viel zu früh, wie das Liebespaar findet. Der Gedanke, ein Paar zu sein, ist für beide fremd, aber ein anderes Wort fällt ihnen nicht ein. Freunde sind sie auch, aber das ist nicht alles. Und sie sind nicht so naiv, ihre Gefühle für Freundschaft zu halten.  
Matthew hätte Fitzwilliam, wie er ihn manchmal sogar nennt, gerne während den zwei Tagen neben sich liegen gehabt. Dieser jedoch schützte mit Argusaugen die Gesundheit seines Gastes, wollte ihn nicht überanstrengen. Gegen die gelegentlichen Küsse hatte er verständlicherweise nicht viel einzuwenden, genoss sie aus vollen Zügen, nicht wissend, wann ihr kleine Welt zusammenbrechen wird.

Matthew hat sich inzwischen so weit erholt, dass er seine Eltern am Tor empfangen kann. Mrs. Bennett überlegt sich bei dem Anblick von Pemberly schon, wie er Mr. Darcy dazu bringen kann, Lydia oder Cathy zu heiraten, doch als sie ihren Sohn sieht, so blass und schwach, verschwinden alle Pläne und sie drückt ihn, vielleicht das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, fest an ihre Brust.  
„Mein Gott, Sohn, wie konntest du das nur meinen Nerven antun? Ich war nahe an einer Ohnmacht, da kannst du Mr. Bennett fragen.“  
Matthew lächelt und drückt seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ich weiß, Mutter. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir keine Sorgen bereiten.“  
Damit war das Thema vorerst für sie erledigt. Mr. Bennett verdreht die Augen, aber aus seiner festen Umarmung lässt sich ebenfalls eine tiefe Sorge heraus lesen. Unentwegt murmelt er vor sich hin: „Mein Junge. Mein Junge. Mein Junge ...“  
Darcy beobachtet das Familientreffen aus einigen Metern Entfernung. Es schnürt ihm die Kehle zu. Werden sie ihn mitnehmen? Er will diese Familie nicht zerstören. Eigentlich.

Die Begrüßung für ihn fällt ebenfalls herzlich aus, wenn auch nicht körperlich. Das Ehepaar Bennett ist ihm so dankbar für seine Rettung, dass es ihm irgendwann sogar fast unangenehm wird. Um den glänzenden Augen von Mrs. Bennett zu entkommen, lässt er den Tee holen und bietet Mr. Bennett einen Jagdausflug an, ebenso wie einen Rundgang durch das Schloss. Oder ob sie sich beide doch lieber ein paar Stunden ausruhen wollen? Mr. Bennett und Matthew entschließen sich für einen Spaziergang durch den Park, während Mrs. Bennett sich hinlegen möchte. Und mit einem Mal hat Darcy Zeit. Zeit für sich und seine Unterlagen. Sein intuitives Bedürfnis, nach Matthew zu sehen, lässt ihn jedoch nicht richtig zur Ruhe kommen. 

Beim Abendessen sehen sich alle wieder und Matthew muss erzählen, wie es überhaupt zu dem Duell gekommen ist und was alles passierte seit er von daheim weggefahren war. Und in diesem Moment fällt ihm auf, woran er vorher nicht gedacht hat.  
„Was ist mit Wickham passiert?“  
„Ich hab ihn in Brighton bei dem zuständigen Arzt gelassen. Dieser meinte es würde schwer werden, aber er könnte überleben. Neuigkeiten habe ich keine bekommen, also schließe ich daraus, dass er am Leben ist.“

Wut kocht in Matthew hoch bei dem Gedanken an seinen Gegner. Wut und Frust, die noch von dem Duell herrühren. Wieso hat dieser Mistkerl überlebt?  
Der Wunsch erschreckt ihn selber. Dass er so empfinden kann, hat er nicht gedacht. Aber andererseits, der Soldat trägt die Schuld für seine Verletzungen, hat ihn provoziert und beinahe umgebracht. Ist also die Hoffnung, dass er den Kampf nicht überlebt hat, so falsch? Und trotzdem ist er Darcy dankbar, dass der auch Wickham weggebracht hat. Denn das Wissen, einen Menschen umgebracht zu haben, kann er noch weniger ertragen, als das Überleben dieses abscheulichen Menschen.  
Matthew bricht das bedrückte Schweigen, welches ausgebrochen ist.  
„Dann hoff ich, dass wir ihn wenigstens nie wieder sehen.“  
Das hofft Darcy auch. Für Wickham.

Die nächsten Tage laufen friedlich ab. Beide Männer bekommen zwar kaum eine Chance, alleine zu sein, aber heimliche Gesten und Blicke reichen. Immerhin ist es bei zwei Männern nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn sie etwas Körperkontakt haben. Wäre einer von beiden eine Frau, wäre das äußerst unschicklich.  
Aber zwischen Mr. und Mrs. Bennett brodelt es und nach knapp einer Woche kommt das schmerzliche Thema auf den Tisch. Sie sitzen gerade alle beim Abendessen, als Mrs. Bennett ihrem Mann einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick zu wirft. Dieser schüttelt kurz den Kopf, so dass sie selbst das Wort ergreift.

„Matthew.“  
Sie wartet einen Moment, bis er ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt.  
„Mr. Bennett und ich sind, aufgrund der letzten Ereignisse, der Meinung, dass es Zeit für dich wird, sesshaft zu werden.“  
Darcy bleibt der Bissen im Hals stecken und Matthew ist sprachlos. Wieso spricht seine Mutter ihn jetzt darauf an? Vor Darcy? Und wieso müssen sie so bald auf die Idee kommen?  
„Du solltest dir endlich eine Frau suchen und eine Familie gründen. Damit wäre jeder abgesichert und auch wir könnten wieder ruhig schlafen.“  
„Was hat das mit den letzten Ereignissen zu tun?“  
Matthew muss sich zurückhalten, um nicht aufzubrausen. Ein Blick zur Seite verrät ihm, dass Darcy nicht weiß, wohin er sehen, wie er sich verhalten soll. Er würde am Liebsten etwas sagen, aber das würde sie verraten. Stattdessen verschließt er sich, hofft, dass es nur böser Scherz war.  
„Also bitte!“, Mrs. Bennett ist entrüstet, „Wie kannst du so etwas fragen? Du wärst fast gestorben! Und was wäre dann mit unserem Haus und den Besitztümern deines Vaters? Ohne Erben werden wir alle vom Hof geworfen, sollte dein Vater sterben.“  
„Ich will nicht.“  
Es liegt so viel Wut in diesen drei Worten, dass Fanny Bennett unwillkürlich zurück schreckt.  
„Matthew.“  
Mr. Bennett will seinen Sohn beruhigen, aber dieser springt auf und geht mit großen Schritten hinaus. Mit großen Augen folgt Mrs. Bennett ihm. Ihr Mann blickt entschuldigend zu Mr. Darcy, welcher die Katastrophe miterlebt hat. Er lässt sich jedoch nichts anmerken.  
„Gehen Sie nur. Das ist jetzt wichtiger, als das Abendessen.“  
Mr. Bennett steht ruhiger auf als seine Frau, verbeugt sich, „Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Aufregung.“, und folgt seinen Familienmitgliedern hinaus.

Er findet beide in einem dunkeln Flur, außer Hörreichweite von Mr. Darcy. Matthew tigert auf und ab, wild gestikulierend, während Mrs. Bennetts schrille Stimme versucht ihn zu übertönen.  
„Warum soll ich jetzt heiraten? Das ist immer noch meine Entscheidung!“  
„Aber man weiß nie, was passiert.“  
„Dann bringt auch eine Heirat nichts. Ihr habt kein Recht, mir so was vorzuschreiben.“  
„Wir sind deine Eltern!“  
„Und? Ihr durftet auch aus freien Stücken heiraten.“  
„Dein Vater hatte Brüder.“  
„Die alle gestorben sind.“  
„Wir wollen doch nur dein Bestes!“  
„Ihr wollt Sicherheit, nicht mein Bestes.“

Atemlos sehen sich Mutter und Sohn an, sehen nicht ein, warum sie nachgeben sollten.  
„Und außerdem,“, fährt Matthew kalt fort, „warum habt ihr das jetzt angesprochen? Vor Mr. Darcy? Das ist unhöflich ihm gegenüber. Er hat von solchen Ideen nichts zu wissen.“  
Einen Moment lang scheint sie perplex zu sein. Aber nur einen Augenblick.  
„Man trifft dich ja nicht mehr alleine an, sondern nur noch in seiner Gesellschaft. Da kann ich es dir genauso gut vor ihm sagen. Ich dachte ihr wärt inzwischen solche guten Freunde.“  
„Dann bitte mich doch um ein Gespräch, verdammt!“  
„Fluch gefälligst nicht!“  
„Ich fluch so viel ich will, Mutter. Ich bin erwachsen, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast.“  
„Aber du bist immer noch mein Kind und von deinem Erbe abhängig.“  
Matthew schluckt. War das eine Drohung?  
Aber da, endlich, schaltet sich sein Vater ein.  
„Wir werden dich nicht enterben, Sohn. Jedenfalls nicht wegen so etwas. Aber es wäre schön, wenn du dich etwas beruhigen würdest, damit wir den Streit als Gespräch fortsetzen können.“  
Normalerweise schätzt Matthew die Friedfertigkeit und Diplomatie seines Vaters, aber in diesem Moment möchte er streiten, einmal all das sagen, was er schon so oft sagen wollte. Aber er weiß, dass er es nicht tun sollte, dass er seine Familie damit kaputt machen könnte. Es geht nur in kleinen Portionen, nicht im Ganzen.  
Er atmet mehrere Male tief ein und aus, schließt die Augen und sammelt sich wieder.

„Gut. Lasst uns vernünftig darüber reden. Aber nur, wenn ihr auch meine Meinung akzeptiert. Und ich möchte diese Art von Unterhaltung nicht vor Darcy haben. Wir sind befreundet, aber das ist trotz allem kein Thema, von dem er etwas erfahren muss. Jedenfalls nicht durch einen Familienstreit.“  
Fanny Bennett will wieder aufbegehren, doch ihr Mann legt ihr eine Hand sanft, aber bestimmt, auf die Schulter.  
„In Ordnung. Wann und wo?“  
Matthew seufzt.  
„Lasst uns erst essen. Ich habe Hunger und das wirkt sich sicher ebenfalls auf meine Laune aus. Zudem ist es unhöflich gegenüber unserem Gastgeber, einfach so zu verschwinde. Ab elf in meinem Zimmer?“  
Das Nicken seiner Eltern ist für den Moment das einzige, was er erreichen kann. Das Gespräch heute Nacht wird der wahre Albtraum. Und was Darcy zu dem Vorfall sagt, will er sich gar nicht erst vorstellen. 

Wieder zurück im Esszimmer, wird er von diesem mit einem undefinierbaren Blick bedacht. Die Familie Bennett entschuldigt sich und setzt sich wieder dazu. Die Suppe ist kalt, aber das bemerkt kaum einer. Jeder hängt schweigend seinen Gedanken nach.

Darcy geht das kurze Streitgespräch nicht aus dem Sinn. Das erste Mal sieht er Matthew als Familienoberhaupt, als Stammträger. Bisher war er Fremder, Bruder, Sohn und einfach Matthew. Aber er muss unweigerlich das Erbe übernehmen. Er selbst hat das ja schon, aber bei ihm war der Druck zu heiraten nie so groß. Sein Vater war der Meinung, dass ein Mann lange mit der Ehe warten sollte, da sie etwas heiliges ist. Und Georgiana hätte, im Falle seines Todes, genug Erbe, um gut zu leben. Aber das ist im Hause Bennett, wie er es mitbekommen hat, nicht der Fall. Zwei Töchter sind zwar verheiratet, aber es sind noch genug übrig, zusammen mit dem Sohn. Die Dringlichkeit wird ihm mit einem Mal klar. Und was sie mit ihrem Zusammensein, ihrem rücksichtslosen Tun auslösen könnten. Die Familie Bennett vertraut ihm, braucht ihn und er ist so egoistisch und möchte ihn bei sich halten, ihn nicht mehr loslassen? Dabei wird ihr Schmerz doch nur noch größer sein, je länger sie zusammen sein werden. Darcy spürt, wie er vor Scham brennt und starrt nur noch intensiver Löcher in den Tisch. All ihre Diskussion wurde durch die Verzweiflung der Eltern zunichte gemacht. Sie müssen miteinander reden. Bald, sehr bald.

Matthew sieht beinahe, wie es in Darcy brodelt, spürt, dass dieser zu keinem guten Ergebnis kommt. Und so verschwindet er unter einem Vorwand nach dem Essen so schnell aus dem Esszimmer, dass sein Freund keine Chance hat, ihm zu folgen. Und kurz darauf klopfen auch schon seine Eltern an seine Tür.

Mrs. Bennett ist kaum eingetreten, da holt sie auch schon tief Luft. Ihr Mann aber schiebt sie sanft und bestimmt vorwärts in Richtung Kamin. Erst als beide sich gesetzt haben, bricht er die Stille.  
„Matthew.“, mit festem Blick sieht er seinen Sohn an, „Wir sind deine Eltern und lieben dich. Wir wollen wirklich dein Bestes und dachten, dass es dir gut tun würde, eine eigene Familie zu gründen. Bisher musstest du dich immer um deine Schwestern sorgen, aber wenn du eine Familie hättest, wäre der Druck vielleicht weniger. Lydia und Cathy müssten dann auch nicht so dringend verheiratet werden, wie deine Mutter immer denkt.“  
Matthew ist fassungslos.  
„Statt vier Schwestern, die ich hüten muss, soll ich dann also zwei und eine Frau bekommen? Ist es mir nicht einmal vergönnt, keinem Weib hinterher zu rennen, um es davon abzuhalten, Blödsinn anzurichten? Wenn ich heirate, habe ich die Aufgabe Frau und Kinder zu versorgen. Damit ist kein Druck weg. Sowohl Cathy, als auch Lydia werden weiterhin über ihre Grenzen gehen und wieder werde ich dafür sorgen müssen, dass sie in ihre Schranken gewiesen werden. Nein, danke, ich verzichte.“  
Gegen das Argument hat wenigstens seit Vater nichts mehr einzuwenden.  
„Und wenn dir nun doch etwas zustößt?“  
Seine Mutter lässt wohl nicht locker.  
„Dann ist immer noch Vater übrig. Und Bingly wird sicher hoch erfreut darüber sein euch aufzunehmen.“ Bittend blickt er Mr. Bennett an. „Gewährt mir wenigstens zwei Jahre für mich. Jahre, in denen ich machen kann, was ich möchte. Wenn es dir in dieser Zeit schlechter geht, komme ich sofort nach Longbourne. Ebenso wenn die Frist vorbei ist. Dann komme ich nach Hause, heirate und gründe eine Familie. Ich verspreche es euch, wenn ihr das Thema für die nächsten vierundzwanzig Monate nicht mehr erwähnt und ich mich frei bewegen darf.“

Seine Eltern sehen sich nachdenklich an. Fanny Bennett würde gerne protestieren, aber die Aussicht, dass sich ihr Sohn in einem Jahr freiwillig eine Braut suchen wird, ist zu verlockend. Diese zwei Jahr wird er wohl überleben. Oder nicht?  
„Abgemacht.“, Mr. Bennett sieht seinen Matthew ernst an, „Aber ich habe noch eine Forderung: Keine Duelle mehr, nicht einmal zum Spaß.“  
Matthew ist erleichtert. Diese Forderung sollte er leicht einhalten können. Auch wenn ihm die Zeit jetzt schon viel zu kurz vor kommt. Aber es ist seine Chance einen Moment Freiheit zu genießen und zu leben.  
„In Ordnung.“, die beiden Männer sehen sich zufrieden an.  
„Moment. Ich habe auch noch ein Wort mitzureden.“  
Ein gezwungenes Lächeln seitens Matthew, als er seine Mutter mit einer Handbewegung auffordert weiter zu sprechen.  
„Ich möchte, dass du mit uns nach Hause kommst in den nächsten Tagen.“  
„Was?“  
„Das heißt: Wie bitte?, mein Schatz. Und keine Widersprüche, das muss sein. Deine Schwestern wollen dich sehen, vor allem Jane. Zudem ist der Großteil deiner Wertsachen in Longbourne. Willst du etwa ohne all das auf Reisen gehen?“  
Ihr Sohn atmet tief durch. Was seine Mutter sagt macht Sinn, auch wenn er in diesem Moment wirklich keinen Wunsch verspürt zurückzukehren.  
„Abgemacht. Ich komme mit euch mit. Aber meine Frist fängt erst an, wenn ich wieder weg bin.“  
Viel zu widersprechen gibt es nicht und somit verschwinden seine Eltern in ihrem eigenen Gemach. Sein Vater wirft ihm noch einen ernsten Blick zu: „In spätestens zwei Tagen fahren wir nach Hause. Bereite dich auf die Rückreise vor. Gute Nacht.“

Keine halbe Stunde später findet sich Matthew vor dem Zimmer von Fitzwilliam wieder. Er ist nervös, weiß nicht, ob er tatsächlich klopfen, oder das Thema doch lieber am nächsten Tag auf den Tisch bringen soll. Nein, es muss jetzt sein. Immerhin hat er die Entscheidung für die nächsten Jahre gerade ohne jegliche Absprache mit seinem Liebsten gefällt. Was wenn dieser ganz andere Pläne hat?

„Was tun Sie hier?“  
Der Klang der tiefen Stimme hinter ihm, lässt ihn zusammenschrecken. Darcy steht neben ihm, die Krawatte bereits gelockert, ein Glas Wasser und eine Kerze in den Händen. Sein Blick ist eiskalt. Matthew meint Wut darin zu erkennen. Aber weshalb? Wegen dem Gespräch am Tisch?  
„Ich muss mit dir reden.“  
Ein Schnauben entkommt Fitzwilliam. Er schiebt Matthew zur Seite und öffnet die Tür zu seinem Zimmer: „Sollten Sie nicht mit Ihren Eltern über Ihre Heiratsplanungen diskutieren, oder wahlweise packen?“  
Matthew folgt ihm unaufgefordert und schließt hinter sich ab.  
„Genau deshalb muss ich mit dir reden.“  
Er betont das „du“ besonders, um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu verringern, die sein Gegenüber bereits wieder geschaffen hat.  
„Meine Eltern ...“ „haben absolut Recht mit ihren Forderungen.“ „Was?“ „Wie bitte heißt das.“, Darcy seufzt auf, „Muss ich mich wiederholen? Ich stimme Ihren Eltern zu. Sie sollten so schnell wie möglich nach Hause und heiraten. Sollte so ein Ereignis noch einmal geschehen, werden Sie möglicherweise nicht überleben. Die Zukunft Ihrer Familie wäre in diesem Fall in Gefahr.“  
„Also dass...“ „Es war sowieso von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. Diese Gefühle zwischen uns dürfen nicht sein. Sie sind wider der Natur und betreffen nicht nur uns beide. Wir dürfen nicht so egoistisch sein zu denken, dass wir uns selber gehören. Ich repräsentiere einen Status, ein Symbol und Sie, sie sind einer von vielen. Mit viel zu wenig Geld verantwortlich für eine viel zu große Familie. Das passt nicht zusammen. Ich ...“  
Es ist der zweite Kinnhaken, den Matthew Darcy verpasst. Dieser ist nicht einmal sonderlich überrascht, hat es sogar irgendwie erwartet. Aber Wut und Hass werden eine Trennung einfacher machen, oder?  
Trotzdem torkelt er zurück, die Hände gegen sein Gesicht gepresst. Glas und Kerze sind zu Boden gefallen. Das Feuer wird von Matthew nebenbei ausgetreten, sind doch immer noch genügend Lichter im Raum.  
„Fitzwilliam Darcy, du bist ein arroganter Mistkerl!“  
Seine Augen blitzen, er folgt Darcy nach, den Körper angespannt, die Fäuste erhoben, als würde er ein weiteres Mal zuschlagen wollen.  
„Beleidige nie wieder meine Familie. Hörst du? Nie wieder!“  
Fitzwilliam beißt die Zähne zusammen vor Schmerz, so dass die nächsten Wort gepresst werden: „Ich mache, was ich will.“  
„Nein.“  
„Willst du mir etwa das Reden verbieten?“  
„Du machst nicht, was du willst. Du machst, von was du denkst, dass es richtig ist.“  
Darcy schluckt und sieht dem anderen Mann das erste Mal seit dem Abendessen in die Augen.  
„Ich weiß, dass du willst, dass ich bleibe. Ich bin doch nicht blind und taub! Aber du hast scheinbar noch nie um etwas gekämpft, was du unbedingt wolltest. Und jetzt traust du dich nicht, zu kämpfen. Nach all dem, was wir gemeinsam durchgemacht haben, gibst du auf? Einfach so? Du hast es geschafft, dass ich mehr für dich empfinde, als ich je für irgendjemand empfunden habe. Also versuche nicht die Verantwortung abzugeben!“  
Der Redeschwall lässt Darcy all das vergessen, was er sagen wollte. Stattdessen breitet sich Hilflosigkeit in ihm aus, schnürt ihm die Brust zu.  
„Aber ...“, er hört auf, setzt wieder an, „Aber was sollen wir machen? Wir haben keine Zukunft.“  
Matthew atmet tief durch, fährt sich durch die Haare und blickt seinem Gegenüber fest in die Augen: „Wir mögen keine Zukunft haben, aber dafür haben wir uns.“

Fitzwilliam starrt ihn einen Moment lang atemlos an, bevor er sich auf ihn stürzt, ihn an sich zieht, in einen Kuss so voller Verlangen und Hitze, dass ihm schwindlig wird. Nichts, was sie bisher miteinander erlebt haben, was er sich je zu träumen gewagt hätte, kommt an diesen Kuss, an diese Begegnung heran. Jeder Status, jedes vorsichtige Verhalten wird über Bord geworfen. Keiner von ihnen ist mehr ein Gentleman, allein dieser Moment, diese Berührungen zählen.  
Darcy wird von Matthew geleitet, nach hinten Richtung Bett gedrückt und es ist ihm egal. Seine Hände, sein Mund erkunden den Körper vor ihm, pressen ihn immer mehr an sich, wollen ihn nicht eine Sekunde freilassen. Nicht dass Matthew überhaupt versuchen würde, sich von ihm zu trennen. Er wurde genauso von der Macht ihrer Gefühle überwältigt, lässt sich von ihr führen.  
Keine seiner unzähligen Fantasien, die er in den letzten Tage hatte, kommt an das heran, was er empfindet. Wer hätte ahnen können, wie es sich anfühlt, diese Hände am ganzen Körper zu fühlen? Erregung erfüllt ihn und das erste Mal empfindet er sie nicht als unschicklich oder unpassend. Nein, er spürt, dass es Fitzwilliam genauso geht, fühlt sich in seinem Tun dadurch nur noch mehr bestärkt.

Matthews Vater hat nie über den Akt des Geschlechtsverkehrs gesprochen, erst recht nicht über den zwischen zwei Männern. Obwohl er fünf Kinder gezeugt hat, hat er es nie gewagt seinem Sohn zu erklären, wie der Akt vonstatten geht. Im College haben sie sich alle ausprobiert. Aber das geschah im Dunkeln, die Wangen rot vor lauter Scham, mit Prostituierten, die sie im Nachhinein verteufelt haben.  
Aber Darcy ist keine Frau, er ist ein Mann. Er wird nicht schwanger werden, vor ihm muss er sich nackt nicht schämen. Nein, Matthew wird klar, dass ihm allein die Befriedigung von seinem Geliebten wichtig ist. Egal wie es geschehen wird, aber er soll sich wohl fühlen, sich gehen lassen.

Und mit einem Mal ist da das Bett unter ihnen, Bennett über Darcy, welcher sich der dominanten Seite des anderen komplett unterwirft. In seinem Kopf herrscht das Chaos, er weiß nicht, was er tun, was er denken soll. Kaum fasst er einen klaren Gedanken, wird er von den Küssen Matthews wieder verscheucht. Sein Hemd wird aufgeknöpft, die Krawatte ist schon längst verschwunden, nur die Hose ist noch unberührt. Ab diesem Moment wurden auch seine Träume immer unscharf, nie wusste er, wie es weitergehen würde.

Und dann setzt Matthew sich auf, veranlasst Darcy, die Augen zu öffnen. Der Mann sitzt auf seinen Beinen und betrachtet ihn eingehend, die Wangen rot, das kurze Haar wirr.  
Scham ergreift Fitzwilliam. Nicht einmal seine Schwester hat er nackt gesehen, auch keinen anderen Mann. Und jetzt liegt er bei Licht fast nackt und dazu erregt und beinahe hilflos vor diesem Mann, der sein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hat.  
„Nicht ...“, er wendet den Blick ab, weiß nicht, was er machen soll, guckt wieder zurück und erblickt ein Grinsen, das so viel verspricht.  
„Hast du mehr Erfahrung?“ Er ist sich so unsicher, hofft dass Matthew mehr weiß und hat doch gleichzeitig Angst davor. Dieser aber schüttelt den Kopf: „Nein. Aber ich bin auch ein Mann. Ich werde herausfinden, wie ich dir Lust bereiten kann.“  
Es ist als wäre eine Schranke in Matthew gefallen. Warum sollte ihm irgend etwas peinlich sein? Nein, das war doch nur hinderlich. Und außerdem brachte er so Fitzwilliam zum Erröten, was ein wahrlich seltener Anblick ist. Er blickt hinunter auf Darcys Mitte, die sich ihm entgegenwölbt. Er hat schon Gerüchte darüber gehört, wie der Beischlaf zwischen Männern funktionieren soll. Die Ideen wird er wohl ausprobieren müssen. Entschieden schiebt er sich vor und lässt sich genau auf der Wölbung nieder, einen kehligen Laut bei Darcy provozierend. Die blauen Augen sind verklärt, starke Hände greifen nach ihm, berühren ihn, stacheln ihn zu mehr an.  
Der Anfang wäre geschafft.

Es dämmert langsam, die Sonne ist noch nicht vollkommen aufgegangen. Normalerweise wäre es viel zu früh, aber Darcy fühlt sich ausgeruht, als er aufwacht. Dabei schmerzen seine Muskeln und ein Gewicht macht es ihm unmöglich, sich zu bewegen. Es ist Matthew. Tief schlafend und nackt liegt er auf seiner Brust, das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge verborgen, den Arm besitzergreifend um seine Brust geschlungen. Die Erinnerung an ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht lässt Fitzwilliam erröten. Er ist froh, dass sein Geliebter die Führung übernommen hat, wäre er selber doch viel zu verunsichert gewesen. Inzwischen hat sich seine Scham etwas gelegt, lässt ihn mit Vorfreude an das nächste Mal denken.  
Doch dann stockt er. Sie haben ihre Diskussion nicht zu Ende geführt, haben nichts geklärt. Matthew wird morgen nach Longbourne zurückkehren, ihre Zeit ist begrenzt. Diese Nacht war nicht geplant, würde ihm nur noch mehr schmerzhafte Erinnerungen einbringen und doch will Darcy sie nicht missen.  
Liebevoll betrachtet er das wirre Haupt neben seinem eigenen, erkennt die Sommersprossen auf den Wangen, bleibt kurz an den vollen, roten Lippen hängen und wünscht sich, dass Matthew ihn bald wieder so intensiv aus seinen klaren, blauen Augen ansieht. Es wäre wahrscheinlich sogar besser, wenn er ihn wecken würde, denn die Diener sollen sie nicht so sehen. Und doch hat er Skrupel davor, diesen friedlichen Schlaf zu stören. Es fasziniert ihn selber, wie weit sich sein Denken, seine Weltansicht geändert hat, seit er Bennett kennengelernt hat. Ergeben schließt er die Augen. Ein wenig Schlaf wird ihm gut tun.

Das nächste Mal, als Darcy aufwacht, scheint die Sonne bereits durch die Vorhänge direkt auf das Bett. Fluchend dreht er sich zur Seite, woraufhin ein Lachen ertönt. Erschrocken setzt er sich auf und erblickt Matthew, welcher dabei ist, sich anzuziehen.  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dazu komme, einen schlaftrunken Mr. Darcy zu sehen.“  
Der Angesprochene fährt sich durch das Gesicht und die Haare, versucht wach zu werden.  
„Der Anblick ist auch selten. Fühl dich geehrt.“  
„Das tu ich, keine Sorge.“  
Gedankenverloren beobachtet Fitzwilliam seinen Geliebten, während die Erinnerung an die gemeinsame Nacht ihn wieder übermannt. Er ist sich sicher, dass seine Wangen rot sind, doch er ignoriert es.

„Wir haben unser Gespräch nicht beendet.“  
Matthew sieht ihn spöttisch an.  
„Gespräch nennst du das? Na in Ordnung, wie du meinst.“  
„Ich meine unsere Diskussion darüber, wie es mit uns weitergeht.“  
„Wann kommen deine Bediensteten in der Regel herein? Ich will nicht, dass sie uns so erwischen.“  
„Dann ziehen wir uns wohl besser beide um und machen einen ausgedehnten Morgenspaziergang, oder? In zehn Minuten an der Haupttreppe.“  
Sie tauschen ein Lächeln aus und Bennet geht aus dem Zimmer.

Die Dienerschaft ist erstaunt, die Herrschaft so früh wach zu sehen, aber sie verraten sich durch kein Wort, keine Geste. Erst als die beiden Männer aus dem Haus sind, tauschen sie verwirrte Blicke aus.

Eine lange Zeit gehen Darcy und Bennet schweigend nebeneinander her, genießen die Anwesenheit und Nähe des jeweils anderen. Erst als das Anwesen von Darcy hinter einem kleinen Wald verschwunden ist, bricht er das Schweigen.  
„Was wolltest du mir gestern mitteilen?“  
Matthew holt tief Luft und richtet sich auf, den Blick fest auf Fitzwilliam gerichtet.  
„Wie du mitbekommen hast, wünschen sich meine Eltern von mir, dass ich heirate, um abgesichert zu sein. Ich entschuldige mich übrigens für das Verhalten meiner Eltern beim Abendessen gestern. Sie hätten mit mir alleine reden sollen. Dann wär uns ein Streit wohl erspart geblieben. Obwohl ...“, er lässt das Satzende offen, lächelt beinahe schon schüchtern, bevor er fortfährt, „Ich habe mit ihnen geredet und ihnen erklärt, dass ich nicht vorhabe mir noch mehr Verantwortung auf die Schultern zu legen, als ich bereits habe. Meine Familie lässt mich wahrlich nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Schlussendlich habe ich mit ihnen ausgehandelt, dass ich zwei Jahre meine Freiheit bekomme. In diesen vierundzwanzig Monaten darf ich machen, was ich will und bin nicht verpflichtet in Longbourne zu verweilen. Dafür fahre ich jetzt noch einmal heim, um meine Schwestern zu sehen, meine Sachen zu packen und alles für meine Abwesenheit vorzubereiten.“

Darcy ist überwältigt von der Vorstellung, dass sie die nächsten zwei Jahre zusammen sein können, ohne dass die Bennetts nach ihrem Sohn rufen. So lang und doch viel zu kurz.  
„Was ist, wenn die Frist vorbei ist?“  
Matthews Lächeln verrutscht, er blickt gen Boden.  
„Dann werde ich mir eine Frau suchen und mich darauf vorbereiten, das Gut meines Vaters zu übernehmen.“  
Einen Moment lang herrscht wieder Schweigen zwischen ihnen, diesmal jedoch ein unangenehmes.  
„Es ist wohl am Besten so.“, seufzt Darcy, den Blick Richtung Himmel gerichtet. Er fühlt sich überfordert und hilflos. Als er zu Matthew blickt, erkennt er, dass dieser von denselben Gefühlen getrieben wird und er entscheidet sich. Mit einem Schritt stellt er sich vor Bennett und packt ihn sanft aber bestimmt an den Schultern, die Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander getrennt.  
„Diese zwei Jahre gehören uns. Ich will, dass sie uns gehören. Deshalb bitte ich dich, dass du bei mir einziehst.“  
Matthew ist überrascht und lässt sich nach einem kurzen Moment lächelnd gegen Darcy sinken.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du fragst. Andernfalls hätte ich das übernehmen müssen.“

Fitzwilliam Darcy hat sich noch nie so leicht und schwer gleichzeitig gefühlt. Fest drückt er seinen Geliebten an sich, hält ihn fest und kann kaum glauben, dass sie eine Chance bekommen. Diese Chance ist befristet und beruht auf einem Versteckspiel, einem Geheimnis, aber sie ist da, greifbar, sichtbar. Starke Arme schlingen sich um seinen Rücken, halten ihn, wie er Matthew hält.

Mr. und Mrs. Bennett sind überrascht von der guten Laune ihres Sohnes. Die Aussicht, zwei Jahre für sich selbst zu haben, scheint ihn in eine Art Hochstimmung zu versetzen. Die Blicke, die er mit ihrem Gastgeber austauscht, fallen ihnen nicht auf. Für sie sind die beiden gute Freunde, mehr nicht.  
Die beiden Männer verabschieden sich an ihrem letzten Abend früh aus der Gesellschaft. Während der Rest des Hauses in einem friedlichen Schlaf versinkt, erforschen sie sich weiter und teilen ihre Lust, die Grenzen der Scham langsam hinter sich lassend.  
Es ist das letzte Mal für einige Wochen, dass sie sich so nah sein können.

Kurz vor Mittag des nächsten Tages verabschiedet sich die Familie Bennett überschwänglich. Fitzwilliam Darcy beobachtet die Kutsche, während sie langsam aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwindet. Kurz darauf erreicht ihn ein Brief, in welchem seine Schwester ihre Rückkehr aus der Schule ankündigt.

Am Abend des nächsten Tages kommt die Kutsche der Bennetts endlich in Longbourne an. Die Ankömmlinge und vor allem Matthew, werden freudig begrüßt. Nur Lydia hält sich sehr zurück, wagt es kaum ihren Bruder zu umarmen. Als dieser sie jedoch fest an sich drückt, kommen ihr die Tränen, die erst Stunden später vollkommen versiegen.

Matthew ist inzwischen froh, dass er doch noch einmal nach Hause zurückgekehrt ist. Allein um Janes glückliches Gesicht zu sehen und Binglys verlegene Miene. Zu ihrer Hochzeit wird er selbstverständlich kommen. Das Paar hat sich entschieden, auf Netherfield zu heiraten und dort zu residieren. Die Entfernung bis zu den Bennetts wäre nicht groß und die Gegend gefällt Bingly zudem außerordentlich gut.  
Die nächsten Tage sind gefüllt von Gesprächen und Spaziergängen. Niemand in Longbourne ist sonderlich erfreut darüber, dass Matthew für die nächsten zwei Jahre verschwinden möchte, aber alle akzeptieren sie es. Er hat seine Autorität bereits bewiesen und provozieren möchte ihn niemand. Nur Lydia fragt in einer gemeinsam Minute vorsichtig nach, ob sie der Grund ist. Matthew muss lächeln. Sie hat sich verändert, wenigstens ein klein wenig. Wickham hat scheinbar selber dafür gesorgt in dieser einen Nacht und sie mit seinem Verhalten verschreckt.  
„Nein, das bist du nicht, Schwesterherz. Ich möchte lediglich die Zeit nutzen, die mir bleibt, bevor ich die Verantwortung für eine weitere Familie auf mich nehme.“  
„Du willst heiraten?“  
Sie scheint geschockt zu sein.  
„Das ist die Abmachung. In zwei Jahren suche ich mir eine Ehefrau.“  
„Aber was machen wir dann ohne dich?“  
Er muss lachen.  
„Keine Sorge. Solange Vater noch lebt, komme ich euch besuchen. Und wenn er nicht mehr ist, wird Longbourne mir gehören. Egal, wo ich bin. Ich bin weiterhin für euch da.“  
„Und wo wirst du in den zwei Jahren sein?“  
„Auf Reisen und in Pemberly. Mr. Darcy hat mir angeboten, dass ich sein Gast sein kann. Vielleicht hat er auch eine Arbeit für mich, damit ich mich nützlich machen kann.“  
„Es ist unglaublich. Mr. Darcy entwickelt sich langsam zu einem hilfsbereiten Gentleman. Meinst du nicht auch?“  
Matthew sieht seine kleine Schwester scharf an.  
„Wage es nicht einmal daran zu denken, dass du eine Chance bei ihm haben könntest. Er ist mit Sicherheit nicht der richtige Ehemann für dich.“  
Lydia beginnt zu schmollen: „Und wer ist es dann?“  
„Collins?“  
Seine Miene ist so ernst, dass sie ihn einen Moment lang entsetzt ansieht. Erst als er zu grinsen anfängt, entspannt sie sich wieder.  
„Du...!“  
Lachend wendet er sich ab und begibt sich in das Haus. Er will Fitzwilliam noch einen Brief schreiben. Gemäß seinem Plan sollte es noch zwei Wochen dauernd, bis er abreisen kann. So sehr er seine Familie auch liebt, umso mehr wünscht er sich zurück nach Pemberly und zu dessen Hausherren.

Die Zeit vergeht schnell, die Vorbereitungen sind so gut wie erledigt und die Abreise rückt immer näher. Bingly gibt kurz zuvor noch einen Ball zur Feier seiner Verlobung. Wieder einmal tanzt Matthew unter den Argusaugen seiner Mutter mit den Mädchen der Nachbarschaft, unterhält sich mit Charlotte. Nach außen hin mag er unbeschwert wirken, aber seine innere Ungeduld erdrückt ihn beinahe. Er vermisst Darcy und würde seine Gefühle am Liebsten irgendjemandem erzählen. Aber er kann es nicht, darf es nicht. Sein einziger Lichtblick sind die nächsten Jahre, die sie gemeinsam verbringen werden.  
Schlussendlich bleibt er diesmal länger als seine Mutter und tanzt tatsächlich die letzten Tänze mit Caroline Bingly, welcher die gemeinsame Zeit sogar zu gefallen scheint. Erst bei Morgengrauen reitet er zurück, genießt die Stille um sich herum, die Kühle und die Nachwirkung des Weines.

Kurz vor Longbourne, es ist keine Meile mehr, erblickt er eine Gestalt im Morgengrauen. Es ist ein Schatten, ein Gespenst, nur schemenhaft erkennbar. Doch je näher er reitet, desto klarer zeichnet sich ein Mann ab. Ein wohlbekannter Mann, wie er schlussendlich mit Schrecken feststellt.  
Wickham hat den Reiter ebenfalls vernommen und auch erkannt, so wie es scheint. Mit einer kleinen Geste winkt er ihn zu sich heran.  
Wut wallt in Matthew auf. Wut und Unsicherheit. Was will der Soldat hier in Longbourne? Ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt bringt er sein Pferd zum Stehen und wartet schweigend ab. Wickham soll sagen, was er sagen muss und dann verschwinden. Von seiner Mimik kann er nichts ablesen. Keine Gefühle, gar nichts.

„Ich hätte kaum erwartet, Sie um diese Zeit hier zu finden, Matthew.“  
„Nennen Sie mich gefälligst nicht bei meinem Vornamen!“  
Stur starren sie sich an, bevor Wickham den Blick abwendet.  
„Wie ich sehe, können Sie wieder reiten.“  
„Und sie reden. Ich hätte ihnen ein paar Zähne ausschlagen sollen.“  
Der Soldat sieht ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen an.  
„Ich wollte nach Ihnen sehen.“  
„Dann können Sie ja jetzt wieder gehen.“  
„Verdammt, Bennett!“  
„Da fehlt ein Mister vor meinem Namen.“  
„Mr. Bennett. Wenn Sie jetzt die Ehre hätten, mir einmal zuzuhören, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden.“  
Matthew kann die Unverfrorenheit nicht glauben, die ihm entgegen kommt. Nach allem, wagt sich dieser Mann noch in seine Nähe und hat zudem Forderungen?  
„Wenn Sie jemals auf mich gehört hätten, wäre die ganze Katastrophe nicht passiert.“  
„Und ich möchte Ihnen jetzt erklären, warum.“  
Erstaunen erfasst Matthew. Er bekommt eine Erklärung? Aber er weiß sehr genau, dass er dieser nicht einfach so glauben darf. Bei Wickham muss er immer auf der Hut sein.  
„Dann fangen Sie an.“  
Dieser blickt ihm fest in die Augen.  
„Erst einmal sehe ich nach wie vor keine Schuld bei mir, was Ihre Schwester betrifft. Ich habe ihr deutlich gezeigt, dass ich keine Liebe für sie empfinde. Sie wusste, worauf sie sich einlässt und ist mir freiwillig gefolgt.“  
„Sie ist fünfzehn, Wickham. Fünfzehn! Sie ist noch ein Kind und kann die Konsequenzen ihrer Entscheidungen nicht erfassen. Sie haben kein Schamgefühl und werfen jede Verantwortung von sich. Aber das wusste ich schon. Was soll diese Erklärung bringen?“  
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig, Bennett. Ihr gegenüber verspüre ich keine Schuld, doch ich gebe zu, dass ich Sie absichtlich provoziert habe.“  
„Ach nein, so was aber auch.“  
„Spotten Sie nur. Anfangs wollte ich Sie dazu benutzen, um Darcy zu verletzen. Ich habe gemerkt, wie er Sie bei unserem Zusammentreffen angesehen hat. Sie bedeuten ihm viel und ich wollte herausfinden, welche Person so viel seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen kann. Ich hatte noch so viel vor mit ihnen, doch dann sind Sie mit ihm bei unserem Duell aufgetaucht. Ich wünschte, Sie hätten uns die Angelegenheit im privaten Rahmen regeln lassen. Aber nein, trotz all ihrer Streitigkeiten mit ihm, haben Sie ihn gewählt, lassen Sie sich von ihm helfen. Aber wenigstens einen Kuss habe ich Ihnen stehlen können. Wissen Sie noch?“  
„Leider. Und wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ich Sie umgebracht. Sie haben nichts außer Leid über uns gebracht!“  
„Ich wollte ihm nur zeigen, was er mir angetan hat.“  
„Er Ihnen? Sie ihm wohl eher!“  
„Sie dummer Junge. Auch ich habe gelitten, denn er hat mir alles weggenommen, was wir mir etwas bedeutet hat.“  
„Und das wäre? Geld?“  
„Dank ihm habe ich keinen Platz mehr in der Familie, in der ich aufgewachsen bin. Da er mir kein Geld gegeben hat, musste ich zum Militär gehen, wo ich einen Hungerlohn bekomme.“  
„Wären Sie wohl doch lieber Priester geworden. Dann hätte er keinen Grund gehabt, Ihnen kein Geld mehr zu geben. Auch wenn Sie wohl ein schrecklicher Gottesmann geworden wären.“  
„Ich wollte Georgiana heiraten! Ich wollte sie mein Leben lang beschützen und was macht er? Redet ihr ein, dass ich sie nicht liebe und droht, dass er das Mitgift zurück halten wird. Wie hätte ich ihr den Luxus geben können, den sie verdient? Und dann gewinnt er auch noch Sie.“  
„Nachdem er gesehen hat, wie sie ihr Erbe verschwendet haben, kann ich ihm seine Reaktion wirklich nicht verdenken. Und Sie haben Georgiana wirklich geliebt? Dann hätten Sie wohl nicht gleich verschwinden sollen, als er Ihnen gedroht hat. Und zu Ihrem letzten Punkt, was hat der mit allem zu tun? Sie wissen gar nichts!“  
„Oh doch.“, Wickham lacht auf, böse und trocken, „Ich weiß, dass er Sie liebt und diese Liebe erwidert wird. Ich habe den Kuss gesehen, den ihr ausgetauscht habt, kurz bevor ich kam.“  
„Sie waren dort?“

Matthew überläuft es kalt. Was, wenn der Soldat sein Wissen weiter gibt? Wie kann er es verhindern?  
„Ich kam gerade an und habe es aus einem Versteck heraus gesehen. Es hat mich so wütend gemacht, dass ich mich erst beruhigen musste. Ansonsten wäre ich sofort auf Darcy losgegangen.“  
Matthew ist inzwischen komplett verwirrt.  
„Aber wieso?“  
Der Blick in Wickhams Augen erinnert an eine Katze, die eine besonders schmackhafte Maus vor sich sieht.  
„Sie faszinieren mich. Sie sind wie ein wildes Pferd, schön und gefährlich. Ich wäre so gerne der Mann gewesen, der Sie zähmt. Aber dann kam er und hat mir wieder genommen, was ich wollte. Einfach so!“  
„Einfach so? Da irren Sie sich, Wickham! Er hat gekämpft und ich habe es ihm wahrhaftig nicht einfach gemacht. Und um bei Ihrer Wortwahl zu bleiben, er hat mich auch nicht gezähmt. Ich bin kein Haustier und werde nie eines sein. Ich gehöre mir und das wird sich nicht ändern.“

Wickham grinst selbstverliebt.  
„Dann habe ich noch eine Chance?“  
Matthew meint, er müsste vor lauter Wut im nächsten Moment explodieren.  
„Sie hatten nie eine und werden keine bekommen. Nach all dem, was Sie meiner Familie, mir und Darcy angetan haben, kommen Sie noch auf solche Ideen? Ich muss Sie härter am Kopf getroffen haben, als ich gedacht habe!“

Stur blicken sich die beiden Männer schweigend an. Erst nach langen Minuten bricht Matthew das Schweigen.  
„Und was wollen Sie jetzt?“  
„Sie meinen für mein Schweigen?“, Wickham lacht, „Nichts besonderes, wirklich. Nur eine Nacht mit Ihnen, ganz nach meinen Vorstellungen. Darcy muss nie davon erfahren, es bleibt zwischen uns.“  
Matthew fühlt sich vor den Kopf gestoßen. Meint Wickham das wirklich ernst? Und was soll er machen?  
Schwer atmend schließt er für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er ruckartig von seinem Pferd steigt. Sein Gegenüber grinst überlegen. Er liebt dunkle Geheimnisse.

Erst als er vor Wickham steht, sieht Matthew ihn an: „Wie Sie wollen, Wickham.“  
Und im nächsten Moment liegt dieser auf dem Boden, er hat nicht einmal Zeit einen Schmerzensschrei auszustoßen. Wie ein Dämon steht Bennett über ihm, die Faust weiterhin erhoben, die er ihm gegen sein Kinn geschmettert hat.  
„Ich werde niemals auf Ihre Drohung eingehen. Hören Sie? Niemals! Sie sind erbärmlich und werden niemals in Ihrem wertlosen Leben auch nur einen Millimeter von mir berühren, ohne dass ich Ihnen etwas breche. Haben Sie mich verstanden? Verschwinden Sie, bevor ich mich vergesse!“

Wickham spürt, wie sein Gesicht anschwillt, ist jedoch noch nicht gewillt, aufzugeben.  
„Ich werde allen erzählen, was ich gesehen habe. Sie und Darcy, ihr werdet nie zusammen sein können, das ist mein Versprechen!“  
Mit einem Ruck zieht Matthew ihn an seinem Hemd ein Stück in die Höhe.  
„Und wer wird Ihnen glauben? Die Leute um Sie herum wissen, dass sie ein Spieler und Lügner sind. Ihr Wort wird gegen unseres stehen. Wem werden die Menschen wohl mehr glauben? Einem armseligen Soldaten etwa? Dass ich nicht lache. Versuchen Sie es und ich werde fortführen, wo ich bei unserem Duell aufgehört habe.“  
Er wirft ihn zurück auf die Erde.  
„Und jetzt verschwinden Sie, bevor ich mich vergesse. Am Besten für immer.“

Mit einem Sprung ist Matthew wieder auf seinem Pferd. Voller Verachtung blickt er ein letztes Mal auf den verletzten Mann am Boden, bevor er in vollem Galopp Richtung Longbourne reitet. Er muss so schnell es geht nach Pemberly reisen, um Darcy von dem Vorfall zu berichten. Sie müssen gewappnet sein, sollte Wickham einen Aufstand versuchen.

Dieser liegt immer noch auf der Erde, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Matthew hat ihm ein weiteres Mal bewiesen, dass der Vergleich mit einem wilden Pferd wahrhaftig passt. Und er ist noch nicht gezähmt. Dafür aber fühlt sich Wickham zerstört, gebrochen wie sein Kiefer. Aber er weiß, dass er überleben wird. Er ist schließlich ein Meister im Überleben.

Zwei Tage später ist Matthew auf dem Weg nach Pemberly. Der Abschied seiner Familie fiel herzlich aus. Sein Vater hat ihm eines seiner Lieblingsbücher geschenkt, ein großes Zeichen seinerseits. Seine Schwestern haben ihm versprochen so oft wie es geht zu schreiben und seine Mutter ihn ermahnt, dass er ja auf sich aufpassen soll. Sie taten gerade so, als wäre er für immer weg. Dabei wird er zur Hochzeit von Jane und Bingly wiederkommen. Und die Geburt von Marys Kind wird eine weitere Gelegenheit für ein Treffen sein.  
Und trotzdem ist er gerührt und weiß, dass er sich über jeden noch so sinnfreien Brief von seiner Familie freuen wird.

Wickham ist nicht mehr aufgetaucht seit ihrem kleinen Treffen. Aber vielleicht wartet er auch nur, bis sein Kiefer wieder in Ordnung ist. Sobald er an den anderen Mann denkt, überkommt Matthew kalte Wut. Er versucht sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass das verschwendete Gefühle sind, aber sie lassen ihn nicht los. Es bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass sie mit der Zeit abkühlen und lediglich Verachtung übrig bleibt.

Darcys Anblick bei seiner Ankunft lässt ihn jedoch alles vergessen. Seine Familie, Wickham. Die Begrüßung ist höflich, doch was Matthew in dem Blick des anderen sieht, beruhigt ihn auf der Stelle. Es wird alles gut werden. Sie werden zusammen sein, werden von ihrer Freiheit kosten und gemeinsam stark sein.  
Und in zwei Jahren wird alles so sein, wie es sein sollte, jeder an seinem Platz, die Gefühle verschlossen. Aber jetzt, jetzt ist alles neu und aufregend.

Matthew lächelt, „Ich bin wieder da.“  
Sein Herz schlägt schneller, als Fitzwilliam ihn anlächelt, voller Versprechen und Liebe.

„Willkommen zurück in Pemberly.“

Ende


End file.
